


Contrarreloj

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Spies, Bahorel is dead, Bisexual Grantaire, Implied/Reference Past Child Abuse & Rape, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Minor Platonic Marius Pontmercy/Courfeyrac, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es una semana libre de trabajo. Es una de las semanas más importantes de la historia del ABC. Quedan pocos días para poder hacer la denuncia para la que conseguir las pruebas de manera clandestina les ha costado tan caro... Deben hacerlo ya antes de que la ley deje de estar de su lado. </p><p>Definitivamente, no es el mejor momento para tener que cuidar de su pequeña hija. Grantaire no necesita que Enjolras se lo recuerde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sábado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/gifts).



> Gracias a todas las personas que apoyaron el desarrollo de este fic en alguna de sus fases. Desde mi BFF que me dio la idea, hasta las amigas que leyeron todo o parte del mismo. 
> 
> Pero en especial, este fic es una respuesta al prompt de Bela_Kikinu ("Uno de los dos tiene un hijo"- Sí, de alguna manera creció hasta ser esto) y a la vez un regalo tardío de agradecimiento por haber organizado el AI de la comunidad de Les Mis la Navidad pasada.

**SÁBADO**

**1p.m.**

**Parque infantil**

 

Juliette le había dicho una vez que había elegido el nombre “Adèle” de una película que había visto. Luego se había enterado que la película era en realidad Jane Eyre, pero valía poco la pena aclararle que se trataba de un libro. De todas maneras, ella no vería ninguna ironía en que la pequeña niña de dorados cabellos y mirada de ángel se llamara Adèle en honor a aquel personaje. 

 

Adèle. Su hija.

 

Él sí que lo veía.

 

Aquel era uno de los tantos datos sin utilidad que tenía en su cabeza y hacía pensar erróneamente a las personas que era culto o sabía mucho sobre muchas cosas.

 

La niña era un calco de su madre, aunque todavía estaba llena de inocencia y alegría. Era una pequeña de cinco años que jugaba con muñecas y quería ser una princesa. Por supuesto que su madre veía aquello como lo más normal. Dado que vivía con ella, Grantaire sabía que no era su lugar intervenir al respecto. De todas maneras, estaba seguro de que tanto Cosette como Musichetta se habían criado con muñecas y princesas pero ahora estaban perfectamente.

 

Enjolras hacía mala cara cuando escuchaba a la niña hablar al respecto, pero eso tampoco era una novedad. Hacía mala cara con frecuencia. De alguna manera, incluso le hacía verse bien.

 

Juliette no era ni pequeña, ni inocente. Tenía unas piernas largas que le habían ayudado mucho en su carrera como bailarina de espectáculos. Su rostro era de rasgos finos, con una piel de un blanco imposible y unos rizos dorados que enmarcaban su rostro con suavidad. Ahora que la vida le iba a mejor sus ojos claros y grandes tenían una picardía especial, igual que su sonrisa.

 

Grantaire le había hecho un retrato una vez. En ese entonces era diferente. Menos brillante, menos alegre. En realidad ambos eran un desastre ambulante, presas de sus propios demonios y una botella de licor. A Juliette no le había importado el alcoholismo de Grantaire; él no había intentado ni siquiera negar su parecido con Enjolras. El sexo ocasional había sido parte del trato.

 

Adèle no, pero había llegado.

 

—Es sólo una semana —insistió Juliette innecesariamente—. Sabes que la dejaría con mis padres pero no les hará gracia saber que voy a hacer una audición para un espectáculo, quieren que me dedique a otra cosa.

 

Grantaire miró a su hija, quien corría para subirse al tobogán en ese momento. Juliette lo había citado en el parque donde había juegos infantiles. Una buena idea.

 

—Nos divertiremos —le aseguró.

 

Le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con su hija. Sin embargo, una semana era mucho tiempo.

 

—Estoy segura de que los chicos te ayudarán con ella —añadió Juliette algo ansiosa. Probablemente pensaba lo mismo que él: era imposible que resistiera hasta el siguiente viernes sin beber—. De todas maneras, nunca hacen nada productivo.

 

—Nunca —corroboró él con una sonrisa burlona—. Seguro que alguno de esos perpetuos vagabundos tiene tiempo para ayudarme. Conociendo a Adèle, querría quedarse con Enjolras si pudiera.  

 

Por supuesto que Juliette no tenía idea de que su grupo de amigos vagos hacía algo más que reunirse los fines de semana y varias noches entresemana a perder el tiempo.

 

La mujer hizo un mohín al escucharlo.

 

—Preferiría que no la dejes demasiado tiempo con Enjolras. Siempre vuelve hablando cosas extrañas.

 

Recordaba la vez que Adèle había insistido en preguntar por qué no tenía muñecas de niñas pobres para que sus princesas fueran buenas con ellas. En otra ocasión había pedido más muñecas para hacer una votación y elegir presidenta. Pero en esa ocasión tendría mucho cuidado. No era una semana libre de trabajo, como Juliette creía. De hecho, era una de las semanas más importantes de la historia del ABC.

 

**SÁBADO**

**8 p.m.**

**Sala privada del Musain**

La primera vez que Grantaire había tenido que cuidar a Adèle había temido que Enjolras no aceptara que la llevara las reuniones. Sin embargo, tras evaluarlo en silencio un rato había dicho que ayudaba a reducir las posibles sospechas de que en aquella sala privada del Musain se efectuaban reuniones para temas ilegales o turbios.

 

Se hacían pasar por un grupo de amigos que tenía alquilada una sala privada para su disfrute personal. Muchas veces habían barajado comprar un lugar propio, pero lo mejor de aquel sitio. Era parte de la propiedad del negocio de Musichetta, así que tenían un casero que no haría preguntas y en caso de tener que disolver la base, sería más fácil que deshacerse de una propiedad oculta.

 

En buena teoría eran profesionales, viejos amigos de universidad, todos muy académicos y teóricos, quienes gustaban de opinar sobre política. Sin embargo, eran conscientes de que los visitantes usuales de aquel bar sospechaban y hacían teorías sobre para qué aquel grupo de jóvenes tenía apartado un salón.

 

La idea más popular, Grantaire la había escuchado directamente de boca de algún compañero ocasional en la barra, era que se trataba de un club gay. Bossuet y Joly eran culpables de alimentar la creencia, la cual les resultaba bastante conveniente. Que uno de ellos acudiera ocasionalmente con una niña les daba cierto aire familiar y sano, lo que les permitía alejarse un poco de la imagen morbosa que podría crear interés indeseado sobre el grupo.

 

Eso, sumado al hecho de que todos en el grupo adoraban a Adèle, hacía que su presencia en las reuniones ocasionalmente fuera bien recibida.

 

Sin embargo, cuando Grantaire cruzó la puerta de la sala privada ese día, sabía que sería diferente. Jehan y Courfeyrac corrieron a saludar a su hija, quien parecía encantada con la idea de dejar que el primero le trenzara los cabellos durante la reunión. Los otros se acercaron a hacer un corro entorno a la niña. Todos, menos Enjolras, quien lo miró fijamente desde la mesa principal.

 

La mezcla de severidad y preocupación le produjo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. No se sentía regañado, aunque sí juzgado.

 

Era difícil soportar aquel tipo de mirada de Enjolras.

 

Tras asegurarse de que su hija estaba perfectamente entre sus amigos, se acercó a la mesa que presidía la sala, desde donde su líder los miraba en silencio.

 

—No es el momento más prudente para traer a Adèle por acá —le confirmó Enjolras.

 

Grantaire suspiró.

 

—Juliette necesitaba dejármela esta semana.

 

La severidad en la expresión del hombre se agravó.

 

—¿Toda la semana? Estaremos ocupados.

 

Torció el gesto, desviando su atención de Enjolras hacia el grupo donde Courfeyrac ya se había sentado a Adèle en las rodillas, mientras todos escuchaban a la niña hablar sobre su nueva muñeca, la cual llevaba con ella.

 

—Yo no —le recordó Grantaire—. Todo lo que tenemos son pruebas verdaderas, no necesitarás a un falsificador para nada.

 

La irritación emanando de Enjolras le era familiar.

 

—Eres más que un falsificador —le dijo en tono de reproche—. Además, ahora nos falta un hombre.

 

Grantaire sintió el peso en su interior al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ya le había dicho a Adèle que no iba a poder ver a Bahorel ese día porque el chico no volvería a reunirse con ellos. No le había dicho que había muerto porque sospechaba que no iba a entenderlo. La niña hasta ahora había vivido la muerte de un perro anciano y de su bisabuelo materno. No tenía idea aún de que la muerte podía tocar la juventud.

 

No valía la pena decirle que Bahorel había caído, muerto a balazos, después de que lograra robar la pieza de información más importante en la acusación que el ABC estaba trabajando. Le había dicho que sería el único de sus amigos a quien no podría ver esa noche porque no asistiría. La niña no había hecho más preguntas y él no había dado más explicaciones.

 

—No vas a darme una asignación de su nivel —le rebatió Grantaire.

 

Era ridículo pensar que él podría sustituir a Bahorel  en algo.

 

—Eres uno de nosotros —le recordó Enjolras.

 

No escuchó qué más tenía que decir el hombre al respecto. Por suerte para Grantaire, su hija decidió que era suficiente de saludar a sus amigos y era hora de que Enjolras le hiciera algo de caso. Se acercó a ellos rápidamente y le sonrió al líder del ABC con soltura.

 

—¡Hoy vine! —le anunció con alegría.

 

Aquel fue uno de esos momentos en los que el hombre miraba a su hija y sonreía con honestidad. Grantaire tenía que admitir que amaba esos momentos.

 

—Eso veo —replicó Enjolras. Otras personas podían acusarlo de ser parco con los niños, pero Adèle siempre había disfrutado su manera de tratarla—. Espero que no te aburramos mucho.

 

La niña se rió y negó moviendo la cabeza. Sus rizos dorados bailaron con ella.

 

—Jehan me va a dejar peinarlo —le aseguró, como si aquello lo resolviera todo.

 

La idea no fue completamente del agrado de Enjolras.

 

—Jehan va a necesitar poner atención a lo que hablamos —le dijo lanzando una mirada hacia el susodicho—. Podrás peinarlo después. ¿Te parece si me haces uno de esos dibujos que te gustan tanto mientras nosotros hablamos?

 

La cara de la niña se iluminó, ilusionada.

 

—¡Le voy a arrancar una hoja de la libreta a papá! —exclamó con emoción.

 

Grantaire le dejó la libreta completa y sus lápices. No iba a contenerse a esperar que él le buscara un espacio para dibujar. Corrió a una mesa, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

 

—¿Hasta cuándo se quedará contigo esta vez? —preguntó Enjolras, todavía con la vista fija en la niña quien empezaba a sacar lápices de color de la bolas de tela donde él los guardaba. 

 

—Hasta el viernes —contestó Grantaire.

 

Acababa de eliminarse a sí mismo de toda la actividad de la semana más importante del ABC. Pudo verlo claramente escrito en la expresión traicionada que Enjolras le dedicó en ese momento.

 

Sin embargo, había ido a la reunión y pensaba participar de ella.

 

Todos se acomodaron pronto. Había un ambiente especial cuando ya iba a empezar formalmente una sesión. Además, ese día en especial había una vibra de tensión y emoción en el grupo.

 

—La información que nos enviaron Marius y Cosette es sólida —verificó Enjolras. Nunca tenía que gritar para que su voz dominara la habitación en la que se encontraran—. El viernes se aprobará con afecto inmediato la ley que hará que todas las pruebas que tenemos sean ilegales. Cualquier denuncia posterior a ese día resultará inválida.

 

—Eso nos deja cuatro días hábiles para presentar la denuncia —añadió Combeferre. Era el estratega del grupo, siempre calmado y sólido. Mientras él estuviera a cargo de algo, todos mantenían la sensación de tranquilidad—. Bossuet la ha estado afinando y nos toca decidir si vamos a presentarla ya.

 

Bossuet era el abogado del grupo. Todos allí tenían ocupaciones oficiales que les permitía cubrir sus propias huellas y ganarse la vida. Joly tenía su consultorio médico privado, Bossuet ejercía en un pequeño despacho, Feuilly vendía paquetes para una agencia de viajes, Musichetta dirigía un café. Sin embargo, en su tiempo libre eran algo más que activistas.

 

Allí todos, de una u otra forma, eran espías.

 

—No tenemos muchas otras opciones —señaló Enjolras—. Cuatro días no es suficiente tiempo para que obtengamos más pruebas. Las que tenemos son suficientes para que la demanda tenga peso. Si no quieren que sigamos haciendo su trabajo, tendrán que seguir investigando a partir de lo que ya hemos averiguado por ellos.

 

La Asamblea iba a aprobar una ley que haría ilegal la obtención y presentación de pruebas por parte de civiles. El argumento era que aquel era un trabajo de la policía. Si un civil conocía una situación irregular, debía denunciar sus sospechas para que fueran las autoridades quienes la investigaran, sin excepción alguna.

 

Algo muy conveniente para el corrupto sector de la policía sobre el que su grupo, el ABC, había estado recolectando pruebas.

 

—Tenemos suficiente —aseguró Bossuet. El hombre tenía mala suerte en muchas cosas, pero como abogado era competente, más que como espía. Su fortaleza en ese otro rol estaba en el hecho de que ser propenso a que las cosas le salieran mal le había conferido agilidad mental para enfrentar contratiempos—. Las fotos de reuniones clandestinas en las que aparecen altos cargos policiales y reconocidos criminales son irrefutables.

 

Jehan había tomado las fotos con cámaras viejas, nada de fotografía digital que pudieran alegar después los abogados defensores que habían sido trucadas. Tenían negativos de los encuentros.

 

—Podrían alegar que era una misión de algún tipo —les recordó Combeferre—, pero la agenda es lo que es concluyente.

 

La mención de la agenda provocó un silencio tenso y triste en el grupo que hizo a Grantaire desear un trago  con todas sus fuerzas. Adèle fue la única que se mantuvo indiferente a lo que aquella valiosa prueba significaba. No era el hecho de tener un documento físico a puño y letra de Tholomyès donde se evidenciaban las horas, sumas y datos de los encuentros y tratados con la mafia.

 

Era que Bahorel, uno de sus más entrañables amigos y el mejor recuperador de pruebas que tenían, había muerto por conseguirla.

 

No podía estar seguro si era imaginación suya que Enjolras le lanzaba una mirada acusatoria. En ese caso, sus propios pensamientos le bastaban. En especial sin alcohol para aplacarlos. Suspiró mirando a su hija, quien fruncía ligeramente el ceño, concentrada en hacer trazos sobre el papel.

 

—Tenemos que presentarla —dijo Joly con firmeza, aunque le temblaba un poco la barbilla—. Si en cinco días no valdrá nada, no hay otra opción.

 

Grantaire no podía rebatir eso. Era una imprudencia, la policía seguiría en el poder mientras la demanda se procesaba y todo el grupo estaría en la mira. Aunque la denuncia se hiciera bajo el nombre de un grupo y no los nombres individuales, aunque fuera anónima, la policía era corrupta, no inepta. Los encontrarían.

 

Ya todos esos puntos de vista los había expuesto antes, pero ahora no importaban. Tenía que concordar con Joly.

 

—Estamos de acuerdo entonces —declaró Enjolras, evidentemente satisfecho con la decisión. Esperó un momento, dando oportunidad a objeciones. Una vez más, tuvo la impresión de que lo miraba como si esperaba que vinieran de su parte.

 

Le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada. No podía estar seguro de si eso le agradaba o lo contrariaba, pues se giró hacia Combeferre y asintió antes de hablar de nuevo.

 

—La pregunta ahora es cómo proceder. Courfeyrac, Feuilly, ¿qué tienen sobre la recomendación de Cosette?

 

Cuando se investigaba a la policía siempre había una duda sobre cómo asegurarse de que la denuncia no sería tirada en un rincón, ignorada o incluso, vengada. Por suerte para ellos, Cosette, la preciosa esposa de Marius, había sugerido el nombre de un policía de quien se fiaba a ojos cerrados.

 

Según les había explicado Courfeyrac, el padre adoptivo de la chica había tenido problemas con ese hombre. Su nombre era Javert y tenía fama de ser un tipo peligroso por lo inflexible que era con respecto a la ley. Aparentemente, se podían decir muchas cosas sobre él pero nunca que fuera corrupto.

 

—Es sólida —aseguró Courfeyrac con satisfacción. Era evidente para todos que había estado deseando hablar—. No exageró lo más mínimo al hablar de él. Mientras la demanda esté en regla, la procesará sin problemas.

 

—El único problema —agregó Feuilly — es que si encuentra evidencias de que hayamos infringido la ley tampoco dudará en procesarnos.

 

En realidad no habían roto demasiadas leyes. Lo más grave era el hurto de la agenda, pero el perpetrador había muerto a tiros durante el escape. Marius, Cosette e incluso Musichetta sólo podían ser acusados de complicidad. Sin embargo, mientras se pudiera probar que la agenda pertenecía a Tholomyès no debía haber problema. Al menos antes del viernes.

 

—Es un riesgo que todos asumimos —declaró Musichetta con seguridad.

 

Grantaire podía sentir el brillo de orgullo que irradió de Enjolras al escucharla y verlos a todos asentir.

 

—Ultimemos detalles entonces —declaró con tono de sentencia.

 

Adèle le pasó entonces el dibujo que había realizado con una expresión entre orgullosa y expectante. Grantaire sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, deslizando los dedos entre los finos cabellos rubios.

 

Algunos de sus compañeros decían que había que luchar para que la generación de Adèle y posteriores encontraran un mundo mejor. Grantaire se preguntaba si en el intento no iría a dejar algún día a su hija sin padre.

 

Aunque tal vez no sería perder demasiado.

 

**SÁBADO**

**10:15 p.m.**

**Estacionamiento del Musain**

 

Usualmente, Grantaire se habría marchado con el resto del grupo a tomar algo. Luego, Musichetta, Bossuet y Joly se habrían ido a buscar el calor de su propia cama, Bahorel se hubiera metido en un pleito, Courfeyrac habría ligado, Combeferre se hubiera marchado temprano a estudiar, Feuilly se hubiera marchado temprano porque al día siguiente tenía que trabajar y Grantaire se hubiera quedado a beber un poco más.

 

Sin embargo, esta vez ni siquiera lo habían invitado. Después de todo, era el único de ellos que tenía una hija, la cual estaba profundamente dormida sobre el regazo de Jehan para el final de la reunión. Una preciosa trenza cruzada sobre su cabeza era la prueba de ello.

 

Rechazó el ofrecimiento de Joly y el de Feuilly de acercarlo en auto a su apartamento. Sin embargo, Enjolras no aceptó un no por respuesta.

 

—Yo nunca voy a esas actividades —le recordó, haciendo sonar los tragos del sábado en la noche como un evento formal—. Adèle está dormida y no le hará bien el viento de esta hora. Tardarás más en el transporte público y además, no es una época para exponernos a andar solos en la oscuridad.

 

Había cierta paranoia en el grupo. Tras la muerte de Bahorel era cuestión de tiempo para que la policía centrara sus esfuerzos en identificar e investigar a todos los de su grupo. A tan pocos días de poder presentar la denuncia, la sensación se intensificaba.

 

El estacionamiento estaba lleno de autos aunque no de personas. Grantaire se acomodó a Adèle mejor sobre el hombro mientras Enjolras habría la cajuela para guardar la computadora y los documentos que había llevado a la reunión. Esperaba que le abriera pronto el auto, Adèle parecía liviana, pero pesaba.

 

Para su sorpresa, Enjolras sacó un _booster_ de la cajuela y miró a la niña en sus brazos como si la estuviera midiendo.

 

—No tiene respaldar, pero creo que funciona para ella —declaró con cierta duda.

 

Grantaire arqueó una ceja.

 

—¿Cuántas personas llevas en tu auto que tengan niños? —preguntó extrañado.

 

No obtuvo respuesta. Enjolras ya se encontraba fijando la seguridad del aparato en el asiento de atrás del auto.

 

—Espero que no se despierte —dijo con cierta duda—, pero es más seguro.

 

Adèle podía tener un aspecto fino y delicado, pero Grantaire estaba seguro de que era como él: capaz de dormir en cualquier sitio, de cualquier manera. Pronto la aseguró en el asiento. Luego, un poco más consciente de lo que implicaba viajar a solas con Enjolras de lo que debía estar, tomó su lugar en el asiento delantero.

 

Lo primero que vio fue el dibujo que Adèle había hecho durante la sesión puesto sobre el tablero del auto. Su hija no sabía escribir aún, pero en la guardería había aprendido algunas letras y él le había enseñado en la visita anterior que la “E” correspondía a Enjolras. Una rudimentaria vocal estaba trazada en la esquina superior de un paisaje típico de los que solían hacer los niños.

 

—Parece que le gusta pintar —declaró Enjolras, probablemente notando la dirección de su mirada a pesar de que acababa de encender el auto y empezaban a desplazarse.

 

Grantaire suspiró.

 

—Juliette dice que va a ser artista como sus padres.

 

Miró de reojo a Enjolras. No había viajado en muchas ocasiones con él, pero en ese momento apreciaba la ventaja que le daba poder observarlo mientras él tenía que centrarse en la carretera.

 

Un resoplido incrédulo salió de sus labios.

 

—Artista —dijo con desprecio—. Se llama a sí misma una artista.

 

No le extrañaba que Enjolras no supiera apreciar el arte de una bailarina de cabaret, pero algo más llamó su atención sobre el comentario.

 

—¿Sólo la pones en duda a ella? —preguntó con cierto tono de burla de fondo.

 

En la salida del estacionamiento, mientras hacía el alto, Enjolras se permitió mirarlo de reojo también.

 

—Serías un artista si lo intentaras de verdad.

 

La frase habría sido un halago de no haber estado tan cargado de acusación y reproche fuera de lugar. No era ningún tipo de artista. Hacía diseños baratos para las tiendas de tercera categoría, bares de poco éxito o dudosa reputación, y cualquier otro negocio provisional que apareciera. Alguien tenía que diseñar para esos sitios también. En su tiempo libre, era capaz de falsificar cualquier documento. Courfeyrac decía que sus identificaciones falsas eran una verdadera obra de arte.

 

Pero sabía que Enjolras no se refería a eso. Grantaire tenía facultades para la pintura, o eso decían. Hacía mucho que no pintaba nada.

 

**Sábado**

**10:45p.m.**

**Edificio de apartamentos de Grantaire**

 

Enjolras estacionó con facilidad frente al edificio. Se giró para confirmar si Adèle seguía dormida. Grantaire no se molestó en hacerlo antes de bajarse del automóvil: estaba seguro de que así era. No había quien tuviera callada a su hija si estaba despierta, excepto Enjolras y sus reuniones.

 

—La próxima vez que ofrezca llevarte a algún lado, ponte el cinturón —le reprochó Enjolras al bajar del auto también. Habían discutido sobre el tema varias veces durante el camino desde que el hombre se dio cuenta que tan solo simulaba llevarlo puesto.

 

Grantaire sonrió burlón desde el otro lado del auto.

 

—Enjolras repitiendo las campañas de prevención del gobierno —dijo con retintín.

 

Disfrutó la manera en que se torció el rostro de Enjolras, aunque no tanto de verlo dirigirse hacia él. ¿Por qué se había bajado del auto en primer lugar?

 

—No se trata del gobierno. Es seguridad —le reprendió.

 

—¿Seguridad? —la idea le causaba risa. El tono irónico brotó sin pensarlo en su voz—. Vamos a enfrentar a la policía corrupta y a ti te preocupa nuestra ejecución de medidas para la seguridad vial.

 

—Siempre sacas las cosas de quicio —replicó Enjolras abriendo la puerta trasera del auto—. Nos arriesgamos por lo que vale la pena, nada más.

 

Le sostuvo la mirada. Él era el que carecía de dimensiones reales de las cosas. Una ráfaga de viento frío los acometió en ese momento y pudo ver cómo el líder se estremecía.

 

—Deberíamos entrar —declaró Grantaire lanzando una mirada hacia el edificio y luego hacia su hija dormida.

 

Antes de que se agachara a soltarla de su cinturón de seguridad, Enjolras se inclinó para hacerlo. Luego, con cierta torpeza pero mucha decisión, la alzó y la sacó del carro, acomodándola sobre su pecho, con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Los rizos dorados de ambos se mezclaron y Grantaire se permitió mirarlos un momento mientras Enjolras se acomodaba.

 

Más de una vez alguna persona había inferido que Adèle era hija de Enjolras, y no podía culparlos. Era a él a quien se parecía. Por suerte, el líder del grupo nunca había hecho referencia a ese hecho.

 

—Vamos —lo apremió el hombre, empezando a caminar sobre el edificio—, te será más fácil abrir si no la estás cargando.

 

Sobre ese punto, Grantaire tenía que darle la razón. Adèle tenía un bracito alrededor del cuello de Enjolras y el otro caía a un lado. Se apresuró a seguirlos para abrir, pero ni siquiera en la puerta le fue devuelta a su hija.

 

De repente, sin planeamiento ni preparación, se encontraba subiendo a su apartamento con Enjolras cargando a Adèle, quien dormía plácidamente. Se apresuró a abrir las puertas y no se molestó siquiera en esperar que la niña pasara a sus brazos.

 

No fue él quien la llevó directo hasta la camita que le tenía en el dormitorio de su apartamento. Grantaire solía dormir en el sofá de la otra habitación. Enjolras la depositó en la cama, después de que él quitara el edredón. La niña entreabrió los ojos, sonrió de manera refleja y se acomodó.

 

Enjolras se hizo a un lado para dejarlo arroparla, lo que hizo de inmediato. La calle había estado fría, como pudo notar al quitarle el cabello de la cara y rozar su rostro con los dedos.

 

Adèle era preciosa. Así, dormida y tranquila, Grantaire podía contemplarla y recrearse en la sensación de irrealidad de que un ser tan bello, bueno e inocente hubiera nacido en parte gracias a él.

 

—¿Tú pintaste esto?

 

La voz de Enjolras a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó. Era estúpido hacerlo porque sabía que estaba allí, pero una parte de él había creído que al volverse, habría desaparecido.

 

Tuvo que girarse a verlo para saber a qué se refería. Notó entonces que sus ojos estaban posados en la pared de la habitación, donde había hecho un mural con los personajes de televisión favoritos de la niña.

 

—A Adèle le gustan —declaró con aparente tranquilidad. No quería entrar a ese tema.

 

Pero Enjolras sí, por supuesto.

 

—Tienes talento —declaró con firmeza en un susurro.

 

—No suenes tan sorprendido —masculló Grantaire prendiendo la lamparita de la habitación antes de hacerle señas para salir y cerrar la puerta tras sí—. He trabajado para el ABC también.

 

—No con arte como este —respondió Enjolras con tono sombrío, lanzando una última mirada a los dibujos en la pared antes de dejar la habitación.

 

Grantaire no pensaba discutir sobre ese particular. De hecho, en ese momento no se le ocurrían razones para discutir. No era la primera vez que tenía al líder del ABC en su apartamento, aunque sí la primera vez que estaban solos allí.

 

En su casa, un sábado a las once de la noche.

 

No supo si Enjolras sentía la misma incomodidad de él al ver la hora que era y tomar consciencia de su presencia en su hogar.

 

—Si salvar al mundo te falla, siempre puedes dedicarte a cuidar niños —sugirió Grantaire tras un silencio algo más largo de lo normal entre los dos.

 

Enjolras bufó y negó de inmediato.

 

—No sé nada de niños —le aseguró.

 

Grantaire tenía que admitir que aunque compartía aquella idea, no podía respaldarla totalmente. Enjolras no tendría la facilidad de Courfeyrac o Jehan para entretener a Adèle, pero era muy consciente de que su hija lo adoraba.

 

No estaba seguro de si debía considerar eso último como una suerte o una desgracia.

 

—¿Irás al pic—nic de mañana? —Preguntó Grantaire, dejando pasar el tema—. Yo no tengo opción, Adèle estaba despierta cuando se empezaron los planes y está deseando ir. 

 

Enjolras torció el gesto pero asintió. También él debía aparentar normalidad en esos días. Dirigió una mirada hacia la habitación donde había dejado a Adèle.

 

—Supongo —replicó—. Los veré ahí.

 

Luego, como si lo hubiera acometido un impulso irrefrenable, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

 

—Buenas noches —declaró mientras se alejaba, sin esperar a que Grantaire fuera a abrirle. Algo que no era necesario, considerando que era un espacio pequeño y la puerta no tenía seguro puesto—. No bebas mucho.

 

La advertencia flotó en el aire por más tiempo que la esencia de la colonia de Enjolras en el lugar. Grantaire tragó grueso.

 

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que una vez que Adèle dormía, tenía que tomar algo si quería estar en condiciones para cuidar de ella al día siguiente.


	2. Domingo

**DOMINGO**

**12:30p.m.**

**Pic-Nic del ABC  — Parque Familiar**

Un día soleado y apenas ventoso era el ideal para un pic—nic. Al menos eso había declarado Courfeyrac al proponer la actividad el día anterior y todos habían estado de acuerdo. O casi todos, si se ignoraban las objeciones de Joly argumentando el riesgo a cáncer de piel por exposición al sol. La iniciativa se había aceptado y el clima se estaba comportando de acuerdo a lo planeado.

 

Por suerte, el parque tenía árboles lo suficientemente frondosos para que Enjolras encontrara una sombra en la cual refugiarse mientras sus amigos corrían y jugaban en el césped. La excusa era jugar con Adèle, pero los conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que de todas maneras habrían encontrado razones para correr y divertirse.

 

Aunque tal vez Grantaire no habría estado tan sonriente. Aquel tipo de alegría solo se le veía cuando tenía a Adèle consigo. En ese momento en particular la tenía sentada sobre sus hombros y corría con ella mientras Jehan y Courfeyrac los perseguían. No tenía idea de a qué estaban jugando.

 

Pero estaban sonriendo.

 

—Enjolras. —La voz de Combeferre, quien se encontraba a su lado bajo la misma sombra, lo hizo apartar la atención de sus amigos y la niña—. Lo estás haciendo.

 

Torció el gesto ante la advertencia. Su mejor amigo no solía andarse con rodeos y ya le había hecho notar que en ocasiones, cuando se dejaba absorber por sus pensamientos, era capaz de quedarse observando al objeto de los mismos de una manera que llegaba a resultar incómoda.

 

Le sucedía con frecuencia cuando se trataba de Grantaire. Quizá porque no era capaz de comprenderlo del todo.

 

—Podría ser un buen padre —dijo con gravedad. Estaban apartados de los demás, así que tenía la seguridad de que solo su amigo lo estaba escuchando.

 

Combeferre suspiró, resignado a tocar el tema de nuevo. Lo sabía, había sido recurrente desde que Adèle estaba mucho más pequeña.

 

—Lo intenta —le aseguró, con esa capacidad que tenía de siempre darle el beneficio de la duda a los demás.

 

A Enjolras le gustaba pensar que él también confiaba en las personas, pero sabía que no tenía la misma capacidad que su amigo para darle oportunidades a quienes le habían fallado de alguna manera.

 

—No lo suficiente —insistió—. Sigue viviendo su vida tranquilo mientras Adèle se cría con Juliette. ¿Qué clase de madre responsable deja a su hija una semana completa con su padre alcohólico?

 

Combeferre señaló con un suave movimiento de cabeza hacia el grupo, desde donde llegaban las risas de la niña.

 

—Una que sabe que su padre la ama.

 

Enjolras miró hacia el grupo y una sensación de amargura subió por su garganta.

 

—Podría ser un buen padre si quisiera —insistió—. Es inteligente pero se empeña en utilizar su capacidad en buscar trabas a todo. Tiene talento pero se limita a desperdiciarlo. Es lo suficientemente terco como para enfrentarse a su alcoholismo y vencerlo.

 

—Eso no es tan fácil —lo cortó Combeferre con una mirada de reproche. Sabía que sus amigos consideraban que era demasiado duro con Grantaire.

 

Apartó la mirada del hombre de quien estaban hablando para mirar a su amigo una vez más. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre algunas de las ramas del árbol que los abrigaba, dibujando figuras sobre ambos.

 

—No dije que fuera fácil, dije que tenía la capacidad para hacerlo a pesar de ser difícil —replicó con un resoplido—. Pero no lo hace.

 

Combeferre no dijo nada al escucharlo, pero le dedicó una expresión que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Tensó la mandíbula y esperó desafiante algún tipo de réplica, que no tardó en llegar ante su silencio.

 

—¿Crees que es tan fuerte? Vencer un vicio no es algo que se logre sólo por alguien más, por más importante que sea —le recordó su amigo—. No es suficiente.

 

No. Grantaire no confiaba en sí mismo y esa era la raíz de todos sus males. Tampoco se tenía mayor aprecio. Si se hubiera querido a sí mismo al menos una décima parte de lo que creía quererle a él, lo lograría.

 

Hubiera preferido desconocer los sentimientos que el hombre tenía hacia él, pero más allá de lo que había podido notar por su cuenta, Combeferre y Courfeyrac habían considerado su deber señalárselos en más de una ocasión. Aún peor, el propio Grantaire no lo había negado nunca. Incluso era capaz de bromear al respecto, aunque no fuera un tema que tocara con frecuencia. Como todo, después de mucho tiempo de saberlo, había terminado por habituarse.

 

El hecho de que Grantaire pensara que estaba enamorado de él era parte de su amigo, tanto como la hipocondría de Joly o la mala suerte de Bossuet.

 

—¡Enjolras!

 

Adèle todavía tenía algunos problemas para pronunciar su nombre, pero se había acostumbrado a su manera particular de decirlo. La niña corría hacia él con una gran sonrisa y los cabellos dorados flotando con el viento. Traía unas flores en la mano.

 

El juego parecía haber terminado, pues sus amigos estaban regresando cada uno a sentarse donde habían dejado sus cosas.

 

—Hola —la saludó con una breve sonrisa.

 

Le había enviado un mensaje a Grantaire en la mañana para preguntarle si necesitaban que pasara por ellos, pero el hombre le había respondido que ya habían salido de casa para ir a desayunar fuera. Los había visto por tanto hasta el pic—nic, pero no había hablado a solas con Adèle todavía.

 

—Ten —dijo la chica tendiéndole una de las flores que traía en la mano—. Jehan me las dio porque dice que soy bonita. La gente bonita tiene flores.

 

Mientras se explicaba, le dio otra a Combeferre, quien le dio las gracias y se sostuvo la flor sobre la oreja, arrancándole una risita a la niña. Enjolras contempló la suya, mientras jugaba con el tallo entre sus dedos.

 

—Gracias —replicó—. ¿Le vas a dar una a todas las personas bonitas?

 

Adèle asintió.

 

—Incluso a papá, aunque él diga que no es bonito. Sí que es bonito.

 

Enjolras tenía que admitir que objetivamente hablando, de acuerdo a los estándares de belleza de su sociedad, no lo era. Sin embargo, sabía que su hija no podía verlo de otra manera. Lo comprendía perfectamente.

 

—Dale una flor —replicó simplemente. Buscó a Grantaire con la mirada y frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

 

La niña negó con indiferencia mientras se sentaba a su lado. Era cada vez más evidente lo cómoda que se sentía con el grupo.

 

—Quiero agua —dijo señalando la botella llena del líquido cristalino que Enjolras tenía a su lado.

 

—Por favor —añadió él mientras tomaba la botella y la abría para ella—. ¿Tu papá no te trajo agua?

 

Adèle la tomó de prisa. Un chorrito de agua bajó por su barbilla y sonrió al devolvérsela.

 

—Me la acabé —declaró.

 

Enjolras arqueó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada a Combeferre para llamar su atención sobre esa conversación. Sin embargo, su amigo había regresado al libro que tenía con él y al menos pretendía no estarlos escuchando.

 

—¿Y no tiene más para él? —preguntó extrañado. Le parecía haberla visto.

 

Adèle arrugó la nariz con un gesto gracioso.

 

—No puedo tomar el agua de papá. Huele raro —le respondió.

 

Raro. Enjolras sintió una opresión en la boca del estómago seguido de un malestar inesperado. Tenía una fuerte sospecha de a qué podía oler el líquido transparente en la botella de Grantaire.

 

—Toma toda la que quieras —dijo, al tiempo que volvía a pasarle su botella. Se levantó y le hizo una seña a Combeferre—. Quédate acá un momento. Voy a ver si encuentro a tu papá.

 

Adèle le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa y se giró para hablar con Combeferre, quien ya había dejado su libro de lado. Enjolras miró a su alrededor y resopló. Grantaire no estaba a la vista.

 

Probablemente estaría fumando. Solía tener el cuidado de no fumar cerca de la niña.

 

No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo. En medio del enojo que sentía percibió una punzada de tristeza en su interior: antes Bahorel lo acompañaba en esas escapadas a fumar. Se preguntó si la expresión sombría de Grantaire se debía al mismo recuerdo.

 

Pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello.

 

—¿Este es el momento en que me regañas por no hacer desayuno en casa? —preguntó Grantaire con ánimo relajado.

 

Pero Enjolras no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

 

—Dame tu botella de agua —le dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

 

Grantaire arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

 

—¿Tienes sed?

 

A pesar de su tono indiferente, podía percibir el miedo en sus ojos. Sabía por qué se la estaba pidiendo, no era tonto. Enjolras se cruzó de brazos.

 

—No. No de lo que tú andas. Dámela.

 

Creyó que iba a oponer más resistencia, pero en su lugar se la tiró con una intensa expresión de desagrado.

 

Sin esperar a nada, Enjolras la abrió, la olió y la volcó, derramando el líquido sobre el zacate. La expresión de dolor de Grantaire al ver caer el líquido fue prácticamente insoportable de contemplar.

 

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Le reprochó Enjolras con furia—. ¡Andas con tu hija! ¿Esos son los recuerdos que quieres que tenga tu hija, de cuando salía de pic—nic con su padre y él se emborrachaba tomando disimuladamente de una botella de agua?

 

Grantaire soltó una risita seca y amarga.

 

—Si te hubieras detenido a fijarte, habrías visto que la botella estaba completa. No he tomado nada —replicó el hombre con el tono de entender realidades a las que Enjolras no tenía acceso. Ni siquiera parecía avergonzado.

 

Enjolras le devolvió la botella vacía, la cual Grantaire tomó a regañadientes.

 

—Pero la tenías —señaló Enjolras—, y ella lo sabe. ¿Cuándo pensabas tomarla?

 

Grantaire desvió la mirada. A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de sus amigos, aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir de qué hablaban.

 

—Era un seguro —admitió de mala gana—. En caso de que lo necesitara.

 

No era consciente hasta ese momento de que todavía tenía la capacidad de sentirse decepcionado por Grantaire. La sensación de malestar debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque pudo ver cómo el hombre retrocedía un paso y contraía el rostro, como si le hubiera gritado. O algo peor.

 

—No te preocupes —añadió Grantaire—, no tendrás que ver si sucede.

 

Se alejó de él, tirando la colilla del cigarro ya terminado al césped. Enjolras dudó un momento si detenerse a juntarla pero prefirió seguirlo, ya regresaría luego. ¿Qué pretendía? Lo escuchó llamar a Adèle y momentos después, la niña les decía a todos adiós, aunque parecía algo confusa por su precipitada marcha.

 

Por otro lado, juzgando por las miradas que le dirigieron sus amigos, cargadas de una escala entre preguntas y reproches, le dejaron claro que sabían quién era el causante de la despedida.

 

**DOMINGO**

**2:30p.m**

**Apartamento de Bossuet, Musichetta y Joly**

 

El pic—nic había muerto relativamente temprano, al menos para Enjolras. Había perdido todo gusto a estar allí, incluso después de que Combeferre y Courfeyrac escucharan su versión de lo sucedido y admitieran que tenía razón en haberse alterado. Tal vez su manera de confrontar a Grantaire no había sido la mejor, pero hasta el momento no conocía una forma de acercarse a él que realmente funcionara.

 

Se había marchado con Bossuet a su apartamento para revisar por última vez la demanda que presentarían al día siguiente. Ya la habían repasado muchas veces, buscando fallos y posibles cuestionamientos, pero quería hacerlo una vez más y su amigo había aceptado.

 

Debía admitir que su plan inicial había sido pedirle a Grantaire que los acompañara en esa última revisión. Si había alguien con la capacidad de encontrarle objeciones a algo, era él. Sin embargo, dada su última discusión, había optado por no hacerlo.

 

Estaban haciendo una segunda revisión cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Extrañado al no reconocer el número, contestó con cautela.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Buenas tardes, ¿hablo con Enjolras? —preguntó la voz de una mujer joven, con tono de duda.

 

No reconocía el número ni la voz, aquello era extraño y estaba lo suficientemente paranoico como para pensarlo.

 

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó con sequedad.

 

La mujer sonaba un poco acongojada.

 

—Le hablamos del Hospital Central. Tenemos un paciente aquí cuyo último mensaje de texto en su teléfono venía de este número, a nombre de alguien que tiene etiquetado como “Enjolras”. Lo lamento, intentamos contactar con su número de emergencia pero no lo localizamos.

 

Supo de inmediato que le estaba hablando de Grantaire, antes de que la mujer le diera el nombre de la identificación que llevaba el paciente. Bahorel había sido su contacto de emergencias.

 

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con el tipo de tranquilidad fría y pesada que relacionaba con los momentos de crisis. Tenía que haber sucedido algo muy grave si Grantaire no era capaz de darles los datos por sí mismo—. ¿Está solo?

 

La mujer parecía aliviada de haber encontrado un contacto del paciente. La parte de dar malas noticias no parecía preocuparla ya tanto.

 

—Sufrió un trauma craneoencefálico. Los doctores esperan que recupere pronto la consciencia, pero queríamos contactar con su familia para que estuviera acá. Lo encontraron solo.

 

Adèle. ¿Dónde estaba Adèle?

 

Miró a Bousset con apremio, aunque su amigo no entendía lo que sucedía. Se incorporó de la silla donde había estado sentado y empezó a caminar por la sala con el teléfono en la oreja.

 

—No tiene contacto con su familia —replicó Enjolras—. Sólo tiene a sus amigos. ¿Estará bien?

 

Hubo silencio por unos segundos en la línea, hasta que la mujer habló de nuevo.

 

—No puedo darle información a personas que no sean familia —dijo finalmente.

 

Enjolras resopló. Ya le había dicho algo.

 

—Soy su novio —declaró con aspereza. No tenían manera de probar que no era cierto, tendrían que fiarse de su palabra. Aunque por la sequedad de sus palabras, era difícil de creer—. ¿Qué sucedió?

 

Hubo una pequeña pausa, pero el apremio por brindar información pudo con las reservas de la mujer, quien procedió a hablar sin más objeciones.

 

—No lo sabemos bien, nadie vio lo sucedido. Parece que alguien le hubiera golpeado la cabeza con una vara de metal cerca de su casa de habitación esta tarde. Los doctores son optimistas —le respondió la mujer, todavía con cierto tono de duda en su voz—. Esperan que despierte en unas horas. ¿Podrá venir? Se encuentra en el tercer nivel.

 

Cerró los ojos. Ir a ver a Grantaire o buscar a Adèle. Lo segundo era más importante, pero prefirió no mencionarla. Podía ser contraproducente si las autoridades empezaban a cuestionar a los responsables de la pequeña. ¿Estaría la niña en el apartamento? Aunque necesitaba cerciorarse de que la niña no había estado con él cuando hubiera recibido el golpe.

 

—Iré.

 

Desde allí pudo escuchar el suspiro aliviado de la mujer antes de agradecerle y cortar.

 

Menos mal. Era lo último con lo que quería lidiar en ese momento. Tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido y encontrar a Adèle.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bossuet con apremio. Probablemente su rostro delataba la intensa preocupación que sentía—. ¿Le pasó algo a Grantaire?

 

No se detuvo a pensar cómo había deducido que se trataba de su amigo, pero antes de responderle, su teléfono sonó de nuevo, esta vez con un mensaje de un número bloqueado.

 

Lo abrió con incredulidad y el mundo se le vino abajo al leerlo:

 

“AMIGOS DEL ABC.

 

TENEMOS A LA NIÑA. SI QUIEREN VERLA DE NUEVO, TIENEN UNA OPCIÓN. RECIBIRÁN INSTRUCCIONES CON LA HORA Y LUGAR PARA HACERNOS ENTREGA DE LAS PRUEBAS QUE TIENEN CONTRA NUESTROS AMIGOS Y RENUNCIEN A LA PRETENSIÓN DE HACER LA DEMANDA QUE PLANEAN. ENJOLRAS, COMBEFERRE Y COURFEYRAC DEBERÁN PRESENTARSE CON LAS PRUEBAS ORIGINALES EN MANO. SÓLO ENTONCES VERÁN A LA NIÑA DE NUEVO.

 

SI PRESENTAN LA DEMANDA, LA NIÑA MORIRÁ.”

 

**DOMINGO**

**4:00p.m.**

**Hospital Central**

Combeferre había convocado la reunión de emergencia. Todos debían estar ya en el Musain, excepto por Joly que lo había acompañado hasta el hospital. Si a la enfermera le extrañó que el novio de Grantaire fuera tan soso que se limitara a tomarlo de la mano al entrar a la habitación, no dijo nada.

 

Enjolras estrechó la mano un poco. No creía que Grantaire quisiera verlo después de su discusión. Tal vez era mejor dejar a Joly con él, pero ya había mentido de la manera equivocada al declararse él mismo el novio.

 

—Los dejaré un rato —declaró la enfermera que lo había llevado hasta el salón—. Como le dije, despertó hace unos minutos pero está algo sedado todavía. Pronto se despejará.

 

Salió con prisas, sin voltearse de nuevo. Enjolras suspiró y tamborileó los dedos sobre la baranda de la cama, impaciente. No tenían tiempo que perder y allí estaba él, sosteniendo la mano de un Grantaire que dormía, ajeno a lo que sucedía con su hija.

 

—Despierta —masculló entredientes. En realidad no le gustaba ver a su amigo así tampoco.

 

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Grantaire comenzó a parpadear. Se removió en la cama y estrechó su mano, sobresaltándolo. Al parecer, a él también terminó de despertarlo sentir que alguien lo tomaba de la mano.

 

Pudo notar el cambio en su expresión de extrañeza a estupefacción al fijar la mirada en él y confirmar que aquella mano le pertenecía.

 

Enjolras se llevó el dedo índice de la mano libre a sus labios para pedirle silencio. Era evidente que estaba confundido todavía, dado que le hizo caso.

 

—Tuve que decir que era tu novio para que me dejaran entrar —le explicó en voz baja.

 

La perplejidad en el rostro de Grantaire tardó en despejarse y dar paso a la burla contra sí mismo ya tan familiar.

 

—Debo haberme golpeado la cabeza realmente fuerte —murmuró.

 

Las comisuras de los labios de Enjolras se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Se sentía ansioso. No sabía cómo sacar el tema sin provocar un sobresalto en Grantaire. Por suerte, él se lo evitó.

 

—¿Dónde está Adèle? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Probablemente intentaba recordar lo sucedido—. Sólo recuerdo el golpe y oírla gritar. ¿Qué pasó?

 

“La secuestraron. Te golpearon y se robaron a tu hija. Ahora nos piden entregar las pruebas de la demanda para devolverla. Pero no creo que lo hagan. Nos van a matar a todos.”

 

No podía decirle eso.

 

—Nos estamos ocupando de ella —le aseguró, obligándose a sonar tranquilo y firme.

 

Grantaire torció el gesto, al tiempo que fijaba la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

 

—Debes estar tranquilo. Está en mejores manos con ustedes —declaró.

 

Obviando que de no ser por ellos, nunca la habrían secuestrado.

 

—Debo avisarle a los doctores que te despertaste —declaró Enjolras soltando su mano, ignorando aquel comentario.

 

Esperaría tener un pronóstico sobre su evolución y luego lo dejaría con Joly, de ser posible. Allí en el hospital no podía hacer nada y tenía que reunirse con el grupo. No le había mentido a Grantaire: se estaban ocupando de Adèle.

 

No tenían muchas opciones, pero iban a recuperarla.

 

**DOMINGO**

**4:30p.m.**

**Hotel Montfermeil**

Éponine intentó no mirar con demasiado interés a su alrededor. Había estado allí antes, por supuesto, pero no con frecuencia. Era un edificio al oeste de la ciudad que alguna vez había sido lujoso, aunque ahora se limitaba a ser viejo y aparente. Su madre no le había dicho para qué la necesitaban, se había limitado a pasar a recogerla con prisas y decirle que se preparara para un par de noches fuera.

 

Al parecer iba a colaborar con un trabajo del Patrón Minette. Una colaboración más allá de servir de distracción en algún sitio. Su padre era quien la había mandado a llamar, no Montparnasse, así que debía tratarse de algo más que su pareja intermitente con ganas de sexo sin pagar por gustos.

 

De hecho, ni siquiera vio a alguno de esos hombres cuando llegó. Su madre la llevó directamente hasta una habitación subiendo por las escaleras alfombradas y llenas de copias de cuadros famosos de batallas antiguas. En el segundo piso, se apresuró a seguir a su madre por el pasillo enmarcado por puertas cerradas, hasta que abrieron la habitación del fondo. 

 

Dormida en la cama, con un aspecto pálido y cansado, había una niña. Cabellos dorados, piel muy blanca, de unos cinco años tal vez. No era buena calculando edades de niños. Sus hermanos siempre habían sido pequeños para su edad.

 

—Necesitamos que la cuides —declaró su madre sin lugar a réplicas. O preguntas.

 

¿De dónde había salido aquella nena?

 

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Éponine con temor, acercándose a la pequeña. Tomó asiento junto a ella en la cama y le puso una mano en la frente.

 

Su madre chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

 

—Lo estará. La durmieron para que no armara jaleo de camino. En la mesa de noche tienes más, por si lo necesitas.

 

Éponine sintió que se mareaba un poco sólo de ver el spray al que se refería su madre, pero asintió. Esperaba que no fuera necesario.

 

—¿Qué le puedo decir cuando pregunte dónde está? —preguntó con inquietud.

 

La niña respiraba con pesadez. Le quitó un rizo dorado de la frente mientras se preguntaba en qué estarían metidos sus padres ahora. No estaba segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

 

—Está de paso —le respondió su madre—. Haremos un trueque por ella.

 

No le gustó la manera en que lo dijo, pero asintió. Se haría cargo de la niña. ¿Quién más lo haría si no? Dejar a una criatura pequeña y delicada como aquella en manos de hombres como su padre o Montparnasse no era una opción.  

 

**DOMINGO**

**5:45p.m.**

**Sala privada del café Musain**

 

Cuando Enjolras entró a la sala sintió el aire cargado y tenso, casi a tono con su propio estado de ánimo. Había rechazado el ofrecimiento de la enfermera de tramitar el permiso para que se quedara la noche al lado de su pareja. Se había excusado diciendo que tenía que trabajar. Grantaire había soltado una risita burlona y la mujer se había quedado con la idea de que no estaban en los mejores términos en su relación.

 

Joly se había ofrecido a regresar durante la noche y  había acudido con él al Musain. Necesitaban reunirse con urgencia para tomar decisiones. Cada uno iba en su automóvil, por lo que Enjolras había podido aprovechar el viaje para pensar. No era tan fácil ordenar sus ideas cuando no dejaba de pensar en la sonrisa de Adèle aquella mañana. El _booster_ en la cajuela sonaba cuando giraba con brusquedad en alguna esquina, acentuando la sensación de náusea en la boca del estómago.

 

Por suerte el viaje del regreso al Musain había sido lo suficientemente largo como para obligarse a estar bajo control. Presionó el malestar y el miedo a un rincón de su mente para que le dejaran razonar con la mayor frialdad posible.

 

Actuar con precisión, rapidez y decisión. Esa era la única salida que tenían. La única posibilidad para Adèle.

 

Entró al salón con expresión sombría. Podía sentir la tensión en cada músculo de su espalda. Las conversaciones de sus amigos se interrumpieron y todos lo miraron esperando con ansiedad.

 

—¿Cómo está Grantaire? —preguntó Courfeyrac primero que los demás.

 

—Tiene que pasar la noche en observación —respondió Joly, entrando tras Enjolras—. Hay muchas posibles complicaciones de un golpe en la cabeza, pero…

 

Enjolras puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Está bien —lo interrumpió cortante—. Le darán la salida mañana a medio día, por precaución.

 

Ya tenían bastantes problemas a la vista como para preocuparse por las posibles complicaciones que una mente alarmista e hipocondríaca como la de Joly podían prever.

 

—¿Cómo se tomó la noticia de Adèle? —preguntó Combeferre con gravedad.

 

El ambiente se volvió más pesado ante el nombre de la pequeña. Enjolras negó.

 

—No se lo dije. Necesita descansar y no puede hacer nada desde el hospital. Tampoco queremos que alguien escuche lo sucedido y decide alertar a la policía.

 

No podían reprocharle aquella decisión, la había meditado con detenimiento. Notó que todos intercambiaban miradas pero ninguno alzó la voz para decir que debía haberle dicho la verdad a Grantaire.

 

Combeferre suspiró.

 

—Justamente estábamos hablando de que ir a la policía no es una opción —dijo.

 

Por supuesto que no lo era. La policía había contratado a los secuestradores. Eran “sus amigos”, según el mensaje.

 

—Estuvimos hablando de la opción de ir a Javert —dijo Feuilly—. Ya habíamos decidido confiar en él. Pero sigue siendo riesgoso.

 

—Demasiado —concordó Enjolras—. Si nosotros podemos confiar en él, ellos saben que tienen que desconfiar de él y lo tendrán vigilado. Poner la demanda en sus manos lo pone en riesgo pero es su trabajo. Comunicarle el secuestro de Adèle la puede poner en riesgo a ella y eso no nos lo podemos permitir.

 

Todos asintieron sobre ese punto. Ninguno habría pensado jamás en poner en peligro a una niña inocente, pero aquel caso tenía un peso aún mayor. Estaban hablando de Adèle. Todos allí la adoraban.

 

Inspiró profundo y frunció el ceño.

 

—Musichetta, ¿algún resultado con el número?

 

La mujer negó de inmediato. Número prepago, sin registrar a nombre de nadie. Lo esperable. Feuilly y Bossuet habían ido a la zona donde habían encontrado a Grantaire inconsciente, pero era una calle solitaria y nadie había visto nada. Un par de personas hicieron referencia a una camioneta, pero no recordaban detalles concretos. Uno decía que era color crema y otro que era color gris.

 

La policía se había presentado en la escena pero lo habían catalogado de un nuevo ataque de una banda de adolescentes problemáticos que estaban siguiendo. No le dieron mayor importancia. Feuilly y Bossuet no llegaron a verlos, se habían presentado con mucha rapidez en el lugar. No dudaban que estaban enterados de previo de lo sucedido y se habían encargado de eliminar cualquier referencia a una niña en el lugar.

 

—Tenemos que valorar nuestras opciones —dijo Enjolras tras escuchar sus reportes. Sabía que era lo que habían estado haciendo antes de su llegada, pero no tenían muchas otras vías de acción antes de tomar una decisión—. Ir a la policía está descartado.

 

—Podríamos acceder a la demanda que hacen —sugirió Jehan. Su expresión, como la de los demás, era de dolor ante la idea. Bahorel había muerto por recuperar la prueba más valiosa de todas las que les pedían de vuelta—. Darles la agenda, las fotografías y sus negativos…

 

Enjolras sintió el fuego que se revolvía en su interior. Darse por vencidos. Dejar que la policía continuara en su fiesta de corrupción a pesar de haber tenido las pruebas en sus manos. Verse forzados a renunciar a la justicia.

 

—No tenemos ninguna garantía de que vayan a cumplir con su palabra —replicó Combeferre—. No puede ser casualidad que pidan que vayamos nosotros tres a dejar las pruebas. Sólo se me ocurre una razón para ser tan específico.

 

Courfeyrac asintió con expresión sombría.

 

—Matarnos —dijo con voz alta y clara.

 

Siempre se podía contar con él para llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Quizá por eso inspiraba tanta confianza.

 

—La pregunta es cómo saben que ustedes tres son los líderes de la operación —señaló Joly. A todos los estaba molestando la aparición de sus nombres en la petición de rescate—. Se supone que nadie aparte de quienes estamos en esta sala conocemos los nombres de todos. Tal vez sólo un par de colaboradores.

 

Desde la muerte de Bahorel habían esperado que, tarde o temprano, la policía localizara al grupo. Investigar al hombre que había caído por la sospecha de haber robado la agenda los guiaría eventualmente hacia ellos. Sin embargo, lo más que podían encontrar oficialmente era un grupo de adultos jóvenes que se reunían todas las semanas en un café. Estaban seguros de haber cubierto sus huellas en los trabajos de espionaje lo suficientemente bien para que no pudieran identificarlos. Mucho menos la estructura interna de su organización.

 

—Ese par de colaboradores son Marius y Cosette, pero estoy totalmente seguro de su lealtad —dijo Courfeyrac con firmeza.

 

Si había algo en lo que su amigo era defensivo, era en proteger a sus colaboradores. Por eso tenía tantos y tan buenos. Sin embargo, aquella pareja era un caso especial. Marius era un joven de dinero, venía de una familia con carrera política y había conocido a Courfeyrac en un mal trecho de su camino, cuando se había peleado con su abuelo materno y se había marchado a vivir por su cuenta, lejos de todo el entramado político en el que se movían los Gillenormand.

 

Courfeyrac lo había tomado bajo su protección y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía del espionaje. Aunque en un inicio todos habían tenido sus reservas del valor del chico para aquel tipo de trabajo, había demostrado una valentía y una indiferencia a la muerte muy especiales.

 

Sin embargo, cuando el abuelo volvió a acercarse al nieto durante una grave enfermedad, Marius y él habían acordado que el mejor lugar desde el cual podía colaborar a la causa, era regresando con su familia. Por su parte, Cosette había vivido toda su vida de incógnito, huyendo con su padre y sufriendo en carne propia las consecuencias de un sistema podrido.

 

—No los estoy cuestionando —se apresuró a aclarar Joly—. Sólo digo que tienen que haberlos investigado de cerca, o alguno de nosotros, para saber que si los matan a ustedes tres, cortarían la cabeza del ABC.

 

También habrían podido optar por matarlos a todos y cortar por lo sano. Tal vez en otra época lo hubieran hecho. La policía podría haberlo cubierto todo. Sin embargo, los tiempos habían cambiado. Ahora se estilaba lo de contratar matones para intimidar, secuestrar inocentes y otras atrocidades por el estilo.

 

—La prioridad ahora debería ser Adèle —les recordó Jehan. Estaba nervioso ante un posible enfrentamiento, aunque Enjolras conocía muy bien a sus amigos para pensar que se iba a dar algo grave. Todos estaban ansiosos y asustados. Eso era todo.

 

—Descubrir cómo nos están espiando también es importante. Podrían conocer nuestras decisiones con respecto a cómo recuperar a Adèle —señaló Enjolras—. Puede estar vinculado también a lo que más nos importa ahora mismo: quién tiene a Adèle.

 

Todos asintieron con vigor. Empezaban a hablar de acciones y objetivos, aquello era algo que todos entendían mejor que el miedo.

 

—Hablaré con Marius —declaró Courfeyrac. Todos asintieron. Era un buen lugar para empezar, considerando que a través de los Pontmercy habían localizado la agenda, vital dentro de sus pruebas.

 

—Yo puedo indagar un poco entre mis contactos —añadió Musichetta. Feuilly y Bossuet asintieron, ellos podían hacer otro tanto—. Aunque debemos tener cuidado: alguno puede ser el que nos está investigando a nosotros también.

 

La sensación de traición se respiraba en el ambiente. Enjolras comprobó con orgullo que nadie miraba con desconfianza a los demás. El grupo era sólido, todos compartían creencias y vivencias. No lograrían dividirlos por ese camino.

 

Sin embargo, de alguna manera estaban obteniendo información de adentro. En otras circunstancias podrían haber probado la técnica de repartir información falsa para ver por qué vía se distribuía, pero ahora no podían jugar a nada.

 

No tenían margen de error.

 

—Lo primero es averiguar quién tiene a Adèle —insistió—. Esperemos que los Pontmercy puedan aportar algo en ese sentido. Cada uno tiene sus contactos para investigar al grupo central de la policía que podría tener más interés en este tema.

 

Musichetta, Bossuet y Feuilly asintieron.

 

—Yo iré a vigilar la central de policía—propuso Jehan. Lo suyo no era infiltrarse, se le daba mucho mejor observar desde lejos, con el objetivo de la cámara en mano.

 

Enjolras aprobó el ofrecimiento con un asentimiento.

 

Joly tampoco solía salir a hacer trabajo de campo, así que se ofreció a preparar el apartamento de Grantaire para su salida del hospital.

 

—Combeferre y yo seguiremos pensando —dijo Enjolras, intercambiando una mirada con su amigo para acordarlo. Nunca habían necesitado mucho para entenderse.

 

—Recuerda que tienes que presentarte mañana en la mañana en el hospital, como un buen novio —señaló Joly.

 

El comentario sacó algunas sonrisas nerviosas del grupo, que estaba deseando soltar algo de tensión. Sin embargo, Enjolras se limitó a inspirar profundo y asentir.

 

No se le había olvidado que uno de sus trabajos el día siguiente era informarle a Grantaire que Adèle estaba secuestrada.

 

**DOMINGO**

**11:35 p.m.**

**Club Nocturno Lovely Ladies**

 

Courfeyrac sonrió al escuchar moverse las campanitas de la cortina roja. Tal como esperaba, un sonrojado Marius entró en la habitación. Era curioso verlo con anteojos, aunque ya se había habituado. Una de las primeras cosas que le había enseñado era a no intentar disfrazarse para pasar desapercibido: en un club nocturno de categoría como aquel sólo necesitaba parecer un tipo de plata huyendo de la monotonía de su matrimonio, como todos los demás. Los anteojos eran apenas una distracción.

 

—Buenas noches —lo saludó Courfeyrac con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia su rostro para quitarle los anteojos.

 

Marius miró a su alrededor con cautela.

 

—¿Dónde está Laurel?

 

Courfeyrac arqueó ambas cejas.

 

—Nos dio un momento de privacidad. Nadie va a cuestionar eso por acá.

 

Su amigo no estaba para bromas. Tenía que admitir que el mensaje precipitado y urgente tenía que haberle resultado alarmante.

 

No había podido arriesgarse a que aplazara su respuesta para el día siguiente.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Marius directamente—. Cuando me citas aquí siempre es algo grave.

 

Lo era.

 

—Necesitaba que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra reunión —dijo en voz baja. Era imposible que lo oyera alguien fuera de la habitación con el fuerte sonido de la música en el exterior, pero toda prevención era poca.

 

Había llegado al local como una hora antes. Había entrado sin tratar de disimularlo, con toda la actitud de quien está dispuesto a ahogar sus problemas en alcohol y prostitutas. Si alguien lo estaba vigilando pensaría eso y con suerte, se distraería lo suficiente.

 

Marius, por otro lado, había recibido instrucciones de seguir el protocolo de evasión. Lo más probable era que hubiera salido con Cosette rumbo a un hotel de lujo para una noche romántica. Luego, gafas y bufanda puesta, habría salido por la puerta de servicio a una hora tardía y habría tomado un taxi hasta el local.

 

Si alguien lo estaba vigilando pensaría que seguía con su bellísima esposa, aprovechando una noche de loca de intimidad fuera del feudo familiar en el que vivían.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó de nuevo, aunque no había impaciencia en su voz. Tomó asiento a su lado, entre los almohadones suaves en los que se suponía que iban a recibir una función privada por parte de Laurel.

 

Si de algo no era posible acusar a Marius, era de no tomarse una situación con seriedad. En ocasiones costaba que se centrara en algo, pero una vez que se tenía su atención, no se perdía a menos que algo mucho más grave se atravesara en su camino.

 

Ahí, en medio de un local de mujeres semi desnudas y música estruendosa, Courfeyrac tenía toda su atención. La única mujer capaz de capturar toda la atención de Marius, era Cosette.

 

Le explicó toda la situación de manera rápida y concisa. Pudo notar la sorpresa, angustia y miedo en el rostro de Marius al escuchar lo que sucedía. Era curioso que tras ese rostro expresivo y con cierto aire inocente hubiera encontrado a un buen espía, pero tenía que admitir que ese mismo aspecto hacía que la gente confiara en él con facilidad.

 

—¿Grantaire estará bien? —preguntó Marius cuando él terminó su relato.

 

Courfeyrac negó.

 

—Cuando se entere de lo de Adèle tendremos suerte si no se induce un coma etílico.

 

No había querido decírselo a Enjolras, sabía que él lo tenía presente también.

 

Marius desvió la mirada, apenado. Courfeyrac habría deseado confortarlo, pero la verdad era que él mismo estaba falto de consuelo. Estaba haciendo lo posible por mantenerse calmado y centrado, pero la idea de que la pequeña Adèle estuviera en manos de un grupo de criminales le ponía la piel de gallina. No quería imaginar lo que podrían hacerle, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo.

 

De repente sintió una mano en la rodilla y supo que sus emociones habían salido a relucir en su expresión. No siempre era fácil mantener la guardia alta frente a Marius. Desarmaba a la gente con facilidad haciéndoles sentir segura, y lo peor era que ni siquiera lo intentaba.

 

—Vamos a trabajar en ello —le aseguró—. Dudo que mi abuelo sepa algo de esto. Tiene ideas políticas retrógradas pero no es un secuestrador de niños. Pero Théodule…

 

Torció el gesto al mencionar a su primo. Nunca se habían llevado bien y para colmo de males, el hombre tenía una malsana y no disimulada obsesión con Cosette. Había sido de mucha utilidad para sus investigaciones, pero Marius lo pasaba mal cada vez que su esposa se acercaba al policía de la familia.

 

—Sé que si hay algo que encontrar, ustedes lo harán —replicó Courfeyrac, intentando sonar seguro.

 

Sin embargo, la pregunta era si habría algo que encontrar.


	3. Lunes

**LUNES**

**7:15 a.m.**

**Habitación del matrimonio Pontmercy**

 

Era difícil poner en duda la generosidad del señor Gillenormand cuando se tenía oportunidad de apreciar la propiedad que había regalado a su nieto pródigo. Toda el ala este del antiguo caserón de la familia había pasado a manos de Marius y su bella esposa.

 

La pareja no necesitaba tanto espacio. Tenían al menos cuatro salones de la casa totalmente clausurados. El abuelo decía que ya los necesitarían cuando vinieran los niños, y ambos sabían que era mejor no discutirlo. Algún día vendrían los bebés y entonces podría ser que necesitaran darle la razón.

 

Aun así, el espacio que tenían ocupado era amplio y a Marius le llevó su tiempo recorrer el lugar con la excusa de buscar un gemelo perdido. Finalmente, volvió a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, donde Cosette estaba sentada con una laptop sobre las piernas.

 

—No hay cámaras ni micrófonos —declaró, dejando sobre la almohada el pequeño aparato rastreador que Courfeyrac le había dejado.

 

—Tampoco tenemos ningún espía en la computadora —le confirmó Cosette. Estaba preciosa a esa hora de la mañana, con su camisón blanco como las sabanas, contra los que se destacaban sus cabellos rubios. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana sacándole destellos—. Puedes decirle a Courfeyrac que nadie nos espía.

 

Suspiró aliviado. La idea de que hubieran secuestrado a Adèle por causa de ellos lo atormentaba. Había regresado tan angustiado de su noche con Courfeyrac que Cosette se había pasado la madrugada abrazándolo y asegurándole que iban a conseguir la información al día siguiente.

 

No había tratado mucho Adèle, cuando él se había casado con Cosette estaba muy pequeña. Pero la idea de una niña secuestrada…

 

—Las niñas son más fuertes de lo que crees —le aseguró su esposa, poniendo una mano delicadamente sobre su hombro.

 

Nunca le contaba mucho sobre su infancia, pero por lo mismo sabía que ella había padecido lo suyo de pequeña. Le sonrió, agradeciendo el confort. Le habría gustado poder animar a Coufeyrac la noche anterior, pero su amigo había estado demasiado concentrado en la misión. Por su forma de ser estaba acostumbrado a ser quien confortaba y animaba, por lo que Marius no sabía cómo hacer lo mismo por él.

 

—Llama a tu abuelo —le dijo Cosette tras darle un momento. La noche anterior habían ideado algunos planes de acción—. Yo ya activé el gusano en la computadora de Théodule. Antes de mediodía tendremos una nueva copia de su disco duro y él empezará a tener problemas.

 

Marius torció el gesto. Aquella parte del plan no le gustaba nada.

 

—Te llamará para que vayas en la tarde.

 

Cosette dejó la computadora de lado para acercarse a él y besarlo suavemente.

 

—No seas celoso —le reprochó, aunque su tono era jocoso—. Sé manejar a Théodule. Llamará desesperado a su técnica favorita y yo bajaré a echarle un vistazo.

 

Su primo vivía como un apartamento anexo en la propiedad de los Gillenormand, que había pertenecido a su tía. Siempre que podía buscaba excusas para quedarse a solas con Cosette. Desde que sabía que la chica sabía de computación, la llamaba con cierta frecuencia para que revisara su equipo.

 

Marius no solía guardar muchos rencores, pero no soportaba a su primo.

 

—No soy celoso —replicó con poca convicción mientras tomaba su teléfono de la mesa de noche.

 

Su esposa rió pero no le dijo nada más. Él suspiró antes de buscar el número de su abuelo. A pesar de que no coincidían en su manera de pensar, no disfrutaba particularmente mentirle.

 

**LUNES**

**9:05 a.m.**

**Depósitos de alquiler**

 

El sonido estridente de la puerta metálica al enredarse hacia arriba fue seguido de un silencio sepulcral. En el interior del depósito seguían las cajas tal y como las había dejado. Miró una vez más por encima de su hombro antes de entrar.

 

Sus amigos estaban haciendo lo que mejor se les daba: recabar información que no estaba disponible para nadie. Sin embargo, ese nunca había sido su fuerte.

 

Enjolras era un hombre de confrontación. De denuncia. Nunca había sido propiamente un espía.

 

Por lo tanto, estaba allí para prepararse. La confrontación se daría cuando encontraran a Adèle y tenía que estar listo.

 

Destapó una de las cajas y tal como esperaba, encontró las armas que habían depositado allí para no ser acusados de posesión ilegal. El ABC no era un grupo armado, pero desde hacía mucho que sabían que algún día podrían llegar a ese punto.

 

—No pensarás llevarte eso solo —dijo una voz calmada detrás de él.

 

No necesitó girarse para reconocer a Combeferre.

 

—No nos las llevaremos todas —declaró mirando a su alrededor—. Pero sí las necesarias. Cuando tengamos la ubicación de Adèle tendremos que hacer una operación de extracción, a menos que podamos obligarlos a entregarla de otra manera.

 

Combeferre entró con paso tranquilo hasta llegar a su lado y contemplar el interior de la caja.

 

—Será peligroso si llegamos a las balas —le recordó.

 

Enjolras asintió, ignorando el nudo en su garganta.

 

—Ya es peligroso para Adèle estar con ellos.

 

Su amigo lo miró con solemnidad y luego metió la mano en la caja para sacar una de las armas. Sabía tan bien como él que tendrían que asumir el riesgo.

 

—Vamos —lo apremió Combeferre—. A mediodía tienes que estar en el hospital. Grantaire no puede pasar mucho tiempo más sin saber lo que ocurre.

 

Enjolras sintió un escalofrío. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber recuperado a Adèle antes de tener que ver a Grantaire a la cara y decirle que su hija estaba en peligro.

 

**LUNES**

**10:10 a.m.**

**Hotel Montfermeil**

 

La niña se había despertado durante la noche. Había preguntado por su padre, había llorado por él  y después por su madre. Éponine le había asegurado que ambos estaban bien. Tan sólo tenía que quedarse con ella unos días.

 

Luego había tenido que usar la sustancia que le había dejado su madre una vez más para ayudarla a pasar la noche. A la mañana siguiente bajó a la cocina del hotel por algo de desayunar para ambas. Llenó una bandeja con lo que encontró, esperando que la nena no fuera demasiado exigente.

 

Iba con ella rumbo a la habitación cuando Montparnasse salió a cortarle el paso.

 

—Buenos días, mi querida loba. ¿Amanecemos con apetito?

 

Alguna vez Éponine había dicho que era hija de lobo, en esas ocasiones en que discutía por un poco de respeto que no iba a conseguir. Desde entonces, no era extraño que le dijeran “la loba”, sólo por fastidiar.

 

—Sabes para qué es esto —le replicó ella con tono de reproche, al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 

Montparnasse se inclinó hacia ella. Sus cabellos, lacios y muy negros, enmarcaban con elegancia su rostro duro y atractivo. Era detestable cuando quería.

 

—Lo sé. Estás de niñera. ¿Sigue llorando la nena? No se tomó nada bien que golpeáramos a su padre.

 

Éponine controló la reacción de sorpresa y horror. ¿Habían golpeado al padre frente a la niña? ¿Se la habían arrebatado de los brazos? Mantuvo una expresión impasible, tan solo tirando un poco más hacia atrás los hombros.

 

—Pronto va a confiar en mí y estará más tranquila —le aseguró—. En especial si no me ve cerca de quienes la trajeron aquí.

 

El hombre retrocedió un paso, aunque su sonrisa petulante se acentuó.

 

—Resiento tu rechazo, querida. Casi diría que te desagrada mi trabajo.

 

No era lo único que le desagradaba. Siguió su camino, evadiéndolo para poder avanzar por el pasillo, pero sin deshacerse de él, quien se dispuso a seguirla.

 

—Secuestrar niños es algo nuevo en el repertorio —replicó, sin molestarse en ocultar el tono de censura de sus palabras.

 

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su habilidad para mantener la bandeja en equilibrio cuando Montparnasse la tomó con violencia del brazo.

 

—Cuidado. Cualquiera diría que estás criticando el modo de trabajar de tu padre. Eso no lo hacemos aquí.

 

Éponine se deshizo de su mano con un movimiento brusco, lamentando salpicar de jugo de naranja en el cereal.

 

—Se están arriesgando demasiado —le advirtió. Estaba preocupada, tenía que admitirlo. Por la niña, pero también por sus padres. Por toda la familia. El secuestro de niños no era cualquier cosa.

 

La risa burlona de Montparnasse resonó por el pasillo y Éponine temió que la niña lo escuchara desde el piso de arriba.

 

—No entiendes nada —replicó el hombro sin molestarse en explicarle en qué se equivocaba—. Pero nadie te quiere acá por tu inteligencia, ¿cierto?

 

Resistió de mala gana un beso forzado al que no correspondió, antes de verlo alejarse con aires de rey del universo.

 

Parecía demasiado seguro de sí mismo. En opinión de Éponine, eso no podía presagiar nada bueno.

 

Al regresar a la habitación se encontró con la niña despierta, sentada en el centro de la cama con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas contra su pecho.

 

—Buenos días —la saludó Éponine con toda la afabilidad que pudo. La niña la miró con cautela—. Nos traje el desayuno. No sé qué sueles comer, así que te traje un poco de todo.

 

La niña se encogió de hombros, pero miró la bandeja con curiosidad. La noche anterior no había comido, así que probablemente tenía hambre.

 

—Me llamo Éponine —añadió mientras acomodaba la bandeja frente a ella—. ¿Me quieres decir tu nombre?

 

La niña mordisqueó un pedacito de fruta en almíbar y asintió.

 

—Adèle —dijo en voz bajita.

 

Éponine le sonrió.

 

—Lindo nombre. Vamos a ser amigas, Adèle —le dijo con toda sinceridad—. Voy a cuidarte mientras estés conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

 

La niña se encogió de hombros.

 

—Quiero a mi papá —declaró con voz triste.

 

Éponine sintió que se le partía un poco el corazón. Le puso una mano en la rodilla y la estrechó con calidez.

 

—Lo sé —replicó.

 

Adèle suspiró y tomó la cuchara que le pasó, mientras miraba con cierta desconfianza el cereal. Luego, para alivio de Éponine, empezó a comer.

 

**LUNES**

**11:35 a.m.**

**Oficinas del Parlamento**

 

Una de las primeras lecciones que Courfeyrac le había dado era a no luchar contra su propia naturaleza. Conocer las limitaciones era importante, pero lo era todavía más convertir en recursos todo lo que se tenía. Fingir ser un seductor nunca se le había dado bien, pero ser amable y sonrojarse podía tener efectos muy positivos también. Cosette concordaba con ese punto.  

 

La verdad era que pasaba mucha vergüenza e incomodidad cuando iba a ver su abuelo a las oficinas del parlamento. Sabía que el hombre, a pesar de haber estado peleado con él por años, tenía a todos convencidos de que algún día su nieto sería un gran jurista y lo sucedería en su curul.  

 

Se removió incómodo mientras esperaba en el pasillo. Cosette le había hecho el nudo de la corbata. Siempre que lo hacía, el cuello de la camisa le picaba contra la piel. O tal vez no estaba acostumbrado al traje, simplemente.

 

A unos pasos de él se encontraba su abuelo, fuerte y vigoroso a pesar de su edad, celebrando junto a otros legisladores la noticia de que habían cerrado la investigación contra uno de sus predecesores en la Asamblea.

 

Como siempre, le había pedido que llegara a verlo al final de la sesión y se entretenía de camino. Marius había contado con ello. Lo que no había esperado era escuchar aquella noticia.

 

Su inquietud natural en aquel ambiente le permitió disimular la desazón que le producía aquello. Él mismo había sacado información de la oficina de su abuelo que había sido utilizada en la denuncia anónima que había presentado el ABC contra aquel individuo.  

 

Su abuelo se volvió hacia él al notarlo inquieto.

 

—Marius, ¡espérame en la oficina! Ahí está la carta esa que me pediste. Aunque deberías pensártelo dos veces: tu madre tuvo el mal tino de escogerte un apellido sin valor, pero a esa gente debería bastarle mi apellido para contratarte. Una carta de mi parte avalándote. Es un irrespeto…

 

Contuvo la sonrisa para sí. De todas maneras, la mirada que le dedicaron los compañeros de su abuelo hacían imposible no sentirse avergonzado de ser regañado como un niño pequeño, además de escuchar denigrar una vez más a su padre y a su madre con esa manera tan propia de su abuelo. A pesar de todo, tenía que recordar que si el señor Gillenormand no lo quisiera realmente, nunca se habría rebajado a firmar la dichosa carta que le había pedido por teléfono esa misma mañana.

 

Se dirigió al despacho, donde la secretaria de su abuelo lo saludó con afecto. Se apresuró a decirle que el anciano le había dicho que lo esperara allí, para disuadirla de ir en persona a buscarle la carta.

 

Después de todo, lo que necesitaba era una excusa para estar dentro de la oficina y revisar los papeles. Del correo se encargaría después: su abuelo cambiaba las claves como le habían enseñado que tenía que hacer, pero las escribía en post—it que pegaba en el monitor para no olvidarlas.

 

Courfeyrac decía que en ocasiones la personas no sabían que tenían información que alguien más podía querer, así que su trabajo no siempre era robar información. En muchos casos, se trataba solamente de tomarla de donde la habían dejado. Así habían conseguido el texto de la ley que se firmaría el viernes, junto a su fecha límite.

 

Sus ojos se toparon con un par de documentos sobre los que sería bueno tener copia: una nueva propuesta de ley para casos especiales de inmunidad policial y un borrador para modificar por ley el presupuesto de la policía ampliando la partida de gastos discrecionales.

 

Lanzó una mirada a la puerta mientras escuchaba con atención. Sacó la cámara miniatura que llevaba con él: al menos se llevaría las imágenes de ambos documentos. Tuvo el tiempo justo para guardar el aparato cuando escuchó los pasos de su abuelo. Regó algunas hojas por el suelo, de manera que al entrar el hombre a la oficina, lo encontró de rodillas en el suelo recogiendo hojas.

 

—Por Dios —exclamó su abuelo—. ¿Cómo piensas llevar tu propia oficina? ¿Encontraste la carta?

 

Sonrojado, Marius terminó de juntar las hojas y acomodarlas, al tiempo que balbuceaba una disculpa. Había encontrado la carta pero había botado los papeles por accidente mientras buscaba un folder vacío para guardarla.

 

Su abuelo le dijo que pidiera uno a la secretaria y no se hiciera lío.

 

—Vamos, te invito a almorzar —dijo con generosidad, como si no fuera costumbre que cuando le decía que fuera a verlo a esa hora planeaba llevarle a comer con él—. Estoy de excelente humor. Acaban de avisarnos que el proceso contra Girardon fue sobreseído.

 

—Eso escuché —admitió, justificando su falta de sorpresa favorable ante la noticia—. Creía que había pruebas contra él.

 

El reproche en la mirada de su abuelo no se hizo esperar, pero ambos estaban acostumbrados a eso.

 

—Los testigos en su contra cambiaron su declaración —declaró de manera definitiva—. Por suerte se pudo evitar que se manchara un apellido prestigioso una vez más. A partir del viernes, cuando se apruebe la ley que te comenté el otro día, vamos a salvarnos de este tipo de disgustos por mucho tiempo.

 

Definitivamente estaba de muy buen humor. Marius sospechaba que el almuerzo de ese día sería en un restaurante de cinco estrellas y habría más vino del habitual.

 

Arqueó las cejas al escucharlo. Los testigos de los que hablaba habían sido en realidad perjudicados por los tejemanejes de Girardon.

 

—¿Se sabe por qué cambiaron de opinión? —preguntó con extrañeza.

 

Su abuelo suspiró y pudo notar cómo la amplitud de su sonrisa disminuía.

 

—Ay, Marius, cuando llegues a mi lugar comprenderás que hay preguntas que es mejor no realizar. En ocasiones, se debe confiar en que los demás encontrarán la ayuda apropiada para motivar a las personas atender a razones y hacer lo correcto.

 

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al escuchar las palabras del anciano. Sospechaba que algo terrible le había sucedido a los testigos del caso Girardon, o al menos, algo muy malo había amenazado con sucederles.

 

**LUNES**

**12:14 p.m.**

**Hospital Central**

 

Grantaire nunca había sido bueno esperando. No era un hombre impaciente, pero no solía mantener su atención fija en algo el tiempo suficiente cuando no le interesaba. Sabía cómo llenar los tiempos muertos y nunca se aburría. De hecho, su carácter franco y abierto solía valerle compañía, si no se detenía a cuestionar su calidad.

 

Sin embargo, los minutos estaban pasando con dolorosa lentitud ante sí mientras esperaba que alguien viniera a recogerlo al hospital. Quería volver a casa, abrazar a Adèle y, aunque no se lo pensaba decir a los doctores, necesitaba un trago.

 

—Tu novio dijo que vendría sin falta —le aseguró la enfermera que lo había atendido durante sus primeras horas en la institución el día anterior. Venía entrando a su turno de ese día y se veía fresca, radiante. Como si no trabajara en uno de los lugares más deprimentes de la ciudad.

 

Grantaire contuvo la risa amarga al escucharla usar aquel título para Enjolras.

 

—No te extrañes si viene alguien más en su lugar —le advirtió.

 

Ella suspiró y negó.

 

—Noté que era un hombre severo, pero eso no es algo negativo. Alguien que pueda decirte la verdad y reprocharte tus faltas sin dejarse cegar por el amor es la persona más confiable que existe.

 

Desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo una vez más, deseando que cualquiera de sus amigos apareciera en ese momento. No podría soportar una charla sobre por qué el hecho de que Enjolras fuera duro con él significaba que lo amaba.

 

Si fuera así, estaría locamente enamorado de él desde el primer día y todos sabían perfectamente que aquel no era el caso.

 

Para su sorpresa, el hombre en el que estaba pensando apareció en ese momento por el pasillo con paso rápido y firme.

 

—Había mucho tránsito, lo lamento —dijo por todo saludo, dirigiéndose hacia la mujer.

 

—No pasa nada —dijo la chica con una sonrisa—. Grantaire se estaba poniendo nervioso pero le dije que usted había asegurado venir.

 

Enjolras lo miró entonces directamente, y sin desviar la mirada de él replicó con sequedad.

 

—Estoy seguro que le creyó.

 

La enfermera se mostró indecisa por un momento, pero para alivio de Grantaire abandonó sus pretensiones de consejera para darle a Enjolras las fórmulas de salida que debían entregar en la puerta principal y recordarle que tenía que llevarlo en la silla de ruedas hasta allí, aunque no la necesitara. Política hospitalaria.

 

Tras una breve despedida, cálida por parte de Grantaire y formal por parte de Enjolras, este último tomó el manejo de la silla de ruedas y lo llevo hacia los ascensores.

 

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que estuvieron dentro de uno, milagrosamente vacío.

 

—Eres el novio más afectuoso del mundo —comentó Grantaire con sorna.

 

—No voy a besarte para fingir ser tu novio —replicó Enjolras cortante, sin mirarlo siquiera.

 

Fue una suerte, porque Grantaire estaba seguro de que no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para esconder la ilógica reacción herida que debió reflejarse en su rostro.

 

Fijó la mirada en el reflejo borroso e imperfecto de la puerta metálica del ascensor.

 

—Como si me atreviera a pensarlo siquiera —murmuró con amargura.

 

En esa ocasión sí sintió la mirada de Enjolras sobre él, pero no se giró a corresponderla. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo y dejaron de estar solos. Sin embargo, el cuchicheo de los otros sonaba falso y artificial en medio de un tenso silencio.

 

En la salida del hospital Enjolras se encargó del papeleo, lo que Grantaire agradeció. Le dolía la cabeza todavía a pesar de los analgésicos. Agradeció aún más dejar la silla de ruedas y poder estirar las piernas mientras se dirigían al auto.

 

Una vez allí suspiró.

 

—Esperaba que trajeras a Adèle —confesó.

 

Enjolras encendió el auto y no se dignó a mirarlo mientras se preocupaba en salir del estacionamiento para dirigirse a su casa.

 

—Los hospitales no son buenos sitios para niños —replicó con gravedad.

 

De acuerdo, era cierto que no se veían las mejores imágenes en un lugar así, pero extrañaba a la niña. No había podido dejar de lamentar perderse así una de las pocas noches que iba a pasar con él.

 

—Supongo que tienes razón, siempre lo sabes todo en estos temas —dijo no sin cierta sorna—. ¿Dónde aprendiste tanto sobre niños? Ni siquiera tienes hermanos.

 

Hacía mucho tiempo había superado la vergüenza de conocer datos de la vida de Enjolras con tanta facilidad. Al parecer, él tampoco conservaba ya alguna extrañeza de que lo hiciera.

 

—Es sentido común —masculló Enjolras.

 

Aquello lo hizo arquear ambas cejas y esbozar una sonrisa burlona sin miramientos.

 

—¿Sentido común? ¿El hombre que se pone a sí mismo y a todos sus amigos en peligro a punta de ideales presume de sentido común?

 

La falta de réplica por parte de Enjolras le extrañó. Pudo notar que tensaba la mandíbula para contenerse, lo cual no era usual. Mucho menos con él.

 

—Sabes que lo de la cabeza no es grave, ¿verdad? —Dijo tentativamente tras unos momentos—. Puedo discutir, no está contraindicado.

 

La tensión dio paso al cansancio y la irritación en las expresiones de Enjolras. Más familiar pero todavía inadecuado para la situación. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

 

—Pronto estaremos en tu apartamento —replicó su acompañante, ignorando el tema por completo.

 

Grantaire hizo un repaso mental de lo sucedido el domingo antes de ser atacado. No le parecía que se hubieran separado en términos más graves que en otras ocasiones como para que lo tratara con una indiferencia tal que no le permitiera discutir con él.

 

—¿Has tenido noticias de Juliette? —preguntó Enjolras tras unos momentos.

 

—No. No me golpearon por gusto, ¿recuerdas? No tengo ni teléfono ni billetera —respondió con molestia. La idea de tener que invertir los siguientes días en reponer los documentos perdidos y conseguir un nuevo teléfono lo fastidiaba. Ahora, además, tenía que sumar la preocupación de que tal vez la madre de Adèle hubiera intentado ponerse en contacto.

 

Notó que aquello alteraba a Enjolras, quien se giró a mirarlo directamente mientras esperaban un cambio semáforo.

 

—¿Se llevaron tu teléfono? ¿Tenías ahí nuestros contactos?  ¿Alguna información importante?

 

Grantaire resopló.

 

—No, claro, me sé de memoria todos sus números —dijo con ironía. Como Enjolras seguía visiblemente alterado por la noticia añadió con tono menos confrontativo—. Nadie dice que sepan quiénes son las personas que tengo en la lista de contactos, no creo que la revisen siquiera.

 

No entendía la paranoia de Enjolras. De repente, recordó lo trascendental de esa semana para el ABC y supuso que eso era lo que le tenía tan alterado. De hecho, ese día tenían que haber presentado la demanda. Tal vez por eso se veía tan cansado: no habría dormido por repasarla una y otra vez. Además había sacado tiempo para ir por él en persona al hospital.

 

Sintió una calidez de gratitud en él que podría resultar contraproducente. Todo era más fácil cuando Enjolras no demostraba ningún interés por él.

 

—¿Cómo les fue presentando la demanda? —preguntó entonces, al tiempo que sentía un anhelo muy grande por tener un paquete de cigarrillos con él, aun cuando sabía que Enjolras no lo habría dejado fumar dentro de su auto. 

 

Aquel rostro, delicado y hermoso como era, se ensombreció con ese aire terrible que podía adquirir si la situación lo ameritaba.

 

—No la hemos presentado aún —declaró con un tono a juego con su expresión.

 

Grantaire frunció el ceño. Estaban llegando ya a la cuadra de su apartamento, afortunadamente cercano al hospital.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué fuiste a recogerme entonces? Cualquiera podría haber…

 

Enjolras estacionó el auto y lo miró a los ojos.

 

—Te lo explicaré todo cuando estemos adentro.

 

A partir de ese momento, su tono, su mirada y el ambiente que había percibido a lo largo del viaje, lo hicieron sentir miedo. Se apresuró a disimularlo y bajar del auto para guiarlo al interior del edificio. Impaciente por ver a su hija y cansado de la inactividad en el hospital subió por las escaleras en lugar de esperar el ascensor. Enjolras lo siguió sin protestar.

 

**LUNES**

**12:50 p.m.**

**Apartamento de Grantaire**

 

Al entrar a su apartamento y encontrarlo todo a oscuras, se giró hacia la puerta por la que Enjolras acababa de entrar, cerrándola tras sí. El silencio y la oscuridad no eran un buen marco para una conversación que amenazaba ser importante, pero no se movió hacia el apagador de luz.

 

—¿Dónde está Adèle? —preguntó con duda. No le había dicho nada de que no la fuera a ver al llegar a casa—. ¿Con quién se quedó anoche?

 

Enjolras inspiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos.

 

—Tengo que decirte algo —dijo. El tono serio y solemne que utilizó le puso los pelos de punta—. En el hospital no podíamos hacértelo saber pero no te golpearon para asaltarte.

 

La pausa que hizo tras esa oración se le hizo eterna, aunque no fuera más larga de lo normal. No quería procesar lo que estaba escuchando porque no podía significar lo que creía. No podía ser.

 

Sin embargo, Enjolras fue implacable ahora que había empezado a hablar.

 

—Se llevaron a Adèle. Quieren que devolvamos las pruebas que tenemos contra la policía a cambio de entregárnosla, aunque no creemos que la oferta sea sincera.

 

Apenas y escuchó la segunda parte de lo que Enjolras acababa de decir. Las primeras cuatro palabras resonaban en su interior.

 

Adèle.

 

Se habían llevado a Adèle.

 

Se quedó sin aire mientras repetía aquello en su mente, incapaz de procesarlo.

 

El dolor no llegó de inmediato, sino la sensación de vacío y desorientación total. Se obligó a tomar una bocanada de aire y desvió su mirada de Enjolras, aunque pudo percibir cómo daba un paso hacia él.

 

Sin embargo, no escuchó si tenía algo más que decir en ese momento. Su estómago se revolvió y corrió hacia el baño, donde vomitó todo lo que tenía en su interior, hasta llegar a esa sustancia verde y ácida que conocía bien, esa que sólo salía cuando no quedaba más. Era la primera vez en años que vomitaba sin haber tomado nada antes.  

 

El regusto asqueroso en su boca le quemaba cuando se levantó tembloroso y se volteó para apoyarse en el borde de la puerta. Enjolras se encontraba ahora en el centro de la salita de su apartamento. Su expresión era tan inescrutable que por primera en su vida quiso golpearlo para ver si afloraba en ella una emoción que fuera la mitad de real del dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

 

—Estamos haciendo todo para encontrarla —le aseguró, con la misma firmeza que solía decir que podían cambiar el mundo—. Vamos a recuperarla.

 

Aquellas palabras sonaban tan vacías a sus oídos que rió con desprecio y desesperación al escucharlas. Se limpió la boca con el revés de la mano y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Escuchó los pasos de Enjolras tras él, aunque no entró a la habitación. Se limitó a contemplar cómo Grantaire sacaba dinero de una gaveta del mueble de su ropa.

 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con la primera alteración en la voz desde que empezó a comunicarle lo sucedido.

 

Se tomó su tiempo para responder, cerrando la gaveta con fuerza y guardándose el dinero en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón

 

—Necesito un trago —declaró, concentrándose en dominar el temblor de su cuerpo ante la noticia—. Muchos tragos.

 

Aunque no lo estaba viendo, pudo percibir como Enjolras se enervaba al escucharlo.

 

—¡Beber! —Exclamó airado—. ¡Tenemos que recuperar a tu hija!

 

Grantaire se giró con furia hacia él apenas contenida.

 

—¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? —dijo con voz fuerte y tono golpeado—. La policía está detrás de esto y nosotros no somos nada más que ladrones de información. No somos un comando entrenado Enjolras: no es lo mismo robar unos papeles, tomar unas fotos o hackear una computadora que rescatar una niña.

 

Se había acercado a él mientras hablaba. Enjolras no retrocedió ni un paso, aunque sus ojos chispeaban de furia al escucharlo.

 

—¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Entregar las pruebas?

 

Grantaire rió de nuevo, aunque tenía ganas de golpear la pared o caer en la inconsciencia ahí mismo. No había ni siquiera burla en su risa.

 

—No, cómo podría proponer algo así por Adèle —replicó con amarga ironía antes de empujarlo y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Necesitaba salir de allí.

 

—¿De verdad crees que sacrificaría a Adèle? —preguntó Enjolras sin seguirlo.

 

Grantaire se detuvo un momento tentado a devolverle la pregunta, pero no se atrevió. Emprendió de nuevo su marcha y Enjolras no intentó detenerlo.

 

**LUNES**

**1:45 p.m.**

**Hotel Montfermeil**

 

Éponine había pasado una mañana eterna con Adèle. La había convencido de jugar con muñecas de vestir, pero era evidente que la niña no se divertía realmente. La apenaba tanto verla que a ratos tenía el impulso de dejarla sola, pero sabía que sería peor. Estaba dispuesta a ser su apoyo y consuelo en aquel horrible trance.

 

Pero eso le evitaba poder averiguar lo que sucedía. Su madre apenas había pasado un momento para dejarle ropa limpia y había escuchado a su padre en los pasillos pero no había hablado con él.

 

Por eso sintió tanta alegría al ver abrirse la puerta de la habitación y que esta diera paso a la mejor ayuda que podría haberle llegado en ese momento.

 

Su hermano Gavroche.

 

Era un chico avispado, de apenas 13 años, con talente alegre y dispuesto. En ese momento estaba comiéndose una manzana con muchas ganas y llevaba otras dos con él. Éponine notó que la figura resuelta del mayor de sus hermanos varones causaba una impresión favorable en la niña, aunque se retirara un poco cohibida ante su presencia.

 

—Hey —saludó con entusiasmo—. Me dijeron de la niña.

 

Éponine arqueó una ceja.

 

—¿Qué te dijeron?

 

El chico se encogió de hombros al tiempo que le tendía una manzana. Ella la tomó y miró como Adèle dudaba de hacer lo mismo hacia la que le ofreció Gavroche, quien terminó por ponerla en la mesita y guiñarle un ojo a la niña.

 

—Que cuidas a una pequeña huésped, nada más —respondió despreocupado. Como siempre, lo movía la curiosidad más que otra cosa—. ¿Es más dócil que nuestros hermanos?

 

Éponine se entristeció al escuchar la mención a sus hermanos, a quienes sus padres habían dejado al cuidado de una amiga de la familia de la que pocas noticias tenían. Al menos eso les habían dicho, pero sospechaba que no volverían a saber de ellos. Ella los había cuidado lo mejor posible, pero era una mala época y sus padres no podían dedicarse a sus negocios cuidando de unos pequeños.

 

—Está asustada —respondió, mientras dirigía una mirada de simpatía a la pequeña, cuyos ojos seguían fijos en la manzana—. Me gustaría saber qué está ocurriendo realmente.

 

No lo había dicho cuando su hermano ya se había incorporado y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

 

—Eso es pan comido —declaró con resolución.

 

Ella lo miró con reserva.

 

—No quiero que te metas en líos —le advirtió.

 

Gavroche hinchó pecho, como si la idea lo ofendiera.

 

—Ya verás que pronto sabré todo lo que es posible saber y ellos ni se habrán dado cuenta. A nadie le importa lo que Gavroche se entere.

 

Salió de la habitación con aires de importante. Éponine mordió su manzana. Después de todo, tenía que reconocer con tristeza que el chico tenía razón.

 

Sus padres le ponían tan poca atención que podía vagar por todo el Hotel Montfermeil sin que nadie le dijera nada. Ni siquiera Montparnasse.

 

**LUNES**

**2:05 p.m.**

**Sala privada del Musain**

 

Habían decidido seguir reuniéndose en el lugar. Bossuet y Joly le habían hecho una revisión a fondo en la mañana y habían concluido que seguía siendo seguro, sin cámaras ni micrófonos implantados. Combeferre también había revisado la conexión a Internet, llegando a la misma conclusión.

 

Era posible que los estuvieran vigilando, pero por la misma razón era mejor utilizar el espacio de reunión conocido, al fondo de un edificio donde en caso de querer atacarlos sus enemigos se encontrarían con muchos testigos y habitaciones que franquear para llegar a ellos.

 

Enjolras llegó a esa hora. No se había quedado demasiado tiempo a solas en el apartamento de Grantaire. Lo primero que había hecho era avisarle a Joly que, como habían previsto, tras recibir la noticia se había marchado hecho una furia. Habían acordado que el amigo médico esperaría fuera por si era el caso y lo seguiría para asegurarse de que estaría bien.

 

—¿Cómo está Grantaire? —le preguntó Combeferre al verlo.

 

Jehan y él eran los únicos que estaban allí. El primero levantó la mirada al escuchar la pregunta, demostrando idéntico interés. Sin embargo, él negó como toda respuesta.

 

—Joly nos avisará si hay novedad. Debemos concentrarnos en Adèle —replicó con toda la firmeza de la que fue posible.

 

La reacción de Grantaire había sido esperable, pero no por eso le había afectado menos. Se había hecho a la idea desde antes, por supuesto. De hecho, había insistido en ser él quien le diera la noticia, ya que después de todo era quien le había mentido el día anterior. Además, su relación con él ya era lo suficientemente complicada y tirante como para arriesgar alguna de sus amistades con una noticia tan sombría.

 

La mirada de Combeferre decía que tenía más interés en ese momento por saber cómo estaban Grantaire y él, pero respetó su posición. Era una cuestión de prioridades. Temía que aquella búsqueda tuviera muchos tiempos muertos y en ellos sí que habría oportunidad de hablar. Aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

 

—Courfeyrac y Musichetta están trabajando sobre la pista que nos pasó Marius —declaró Combeferre —. Durante la hora del almuerzo puso tres tweets que pudimos decodificar. En resumen, alguien coaccionó a los testigos contra Garridon. Al parecer no lo hizo la policía sino que contactaron a alguien para ello. Si podemos encontrar a quién fue, tal vez sepamos quién es la mano negra de la policía.

 

Enjolras asintió, tenía sentido aunque no era seguro que fuera el mismo grupo. Sin embargo, Théodule Gillenormand se movía en círculos comunes con su abuelo. Ya sabían que el grupo policial que se encontraba en la cúpula y querían denunciar era protegido por la sección del parlamento que impulsaba la ley que entraría en efecto el siguiente viernes. No era descabellado pensar que tuvieran un mismo contacto para sus trabajos sucios.

 

—Estamos esperando el reporte de Cosette, pero hasta que Théodule regrese a casa es poco probable que sepamos algo nuevo de los Pontmercy —declaró Jehan, atento a la computadora frente a él—. De todas formas, Courfeyrac tiene confianza en el soplo de Marius.

 

Aquello no era novedad, por supuesto. Pero tampoco era un consuelo.

 

Bossuet y Feuilly estaban trabajando otras líneas de investigación desde temprano pero no tenían novedades. Ya habían pasado las 24 horas del secuestro y no tenían más información sobre dónde podía estar Adèle de la que tenían en un inicio.

 

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento. Al ver el nombre de Joly en pantalla inspiró profundo antes de contestar.

 

—¿Cuándo tomó Grantaire analgésicos por última vez? —preguntó la inquieta voz de su amigo.

 

Enjolras frunció el ceño.

 

—No lo sé, pero debía tomarlos de nuevo al llegar a casa —replicó al recordar las indicaciones de la enfermera al darle sus papeles. Tanto Combeferre como Jehan lo miraron con atención. Se presionó el puente de la nariz con la punta de los dedos índice y pulgar—. ¿Cómo está?

 

La pregunta salió con un tono duro e indiferente de sus labios, pero sus amigos lo conocían bien como para juzgarlo por eso.

 

—Bebiendo —respondió predeciblemente Joly—. Pero si podía tomarse ya una dosis nueva es que la anterior fue hace bastantes horas. Eso es bueno porque no debe mezclarlos con alcohol.

 

Enjolras resopló. Si estaba bebiendo desde que se había ido pronto estaría inservible. En aquel caso necesitaban todas las manos y mentes posibles. Era un fastidio siempre saber que una de las mentes más brillantes del grupo estaría posiblemente demasiado embotada para colaborar.

 

—Acaba de hacerme una seña para que los salude —declaró Joly tras un momento—. Pronto voy a acercarme a él. Espero poder llevarlo por allá antes de que anochezca.

 

No estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea. Grantaire no iba a ser de utilidad en aquel estado y de todas maneras, estaba convaleciente.

 

—Llévalo a descansar a casa —replicó. Notó que Combeferre y Jehan intercambiaban una mirada.

 

Joly también dudó un momento antes de replicar.

 

—Lo llevaré donde él prefiera ir —declaró con un tono mezcla de disculpa y decisión—. Tampoco ha tomado tanto y hay que hablar con él con calma.

 

Enjolras tuvo que aceptar la disposición de su amigo. Después de todo, si Grantaire estaba lo suficientemente calmado tenían que explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

 

Tal vez a algún otro de sus amigos quisiera escucharlo.

 

**LUNES**

**6:00 p.m.**

**Casa de residencia de Théodule Gillenormand**

 

Puntual como siempre, Cosette tocó el timbre del apartamento de Théodule. Las propiedades de los Gillenormand se encontraban todas en un mismo terreno. La casa principal tenía dos alas: en una vivía el abuelo y en otra residía ella con Marius. Un poco más aparte, pero dentro del mismo lugar, estaba el pequeño apartamento que había sido propiedad de la tía que lo había dejado con todo su corazón al segundo y menos favorecido de los nietos del patriarca.

 

A Cosette le daba algo de pena. Era el nieto que había heredado el apellido, criado en el seno de la familia sin reproche alguno y aplicado desde un inicio a la carrera que se le había indicado. Sin embargo, era evidente que quedaba relegado en los afectos del abuelo a favor del nieto rebelde y de apellido plebeyo.

 

Por supuesto, cuando Théodule se acercaba a ella con su sonrisa presumida y sus aires de superioridad, se le pasaba cualquier tipo de pena que hubiera podido sentir.

 

—¡Justo a tiempo! —exclamó mientras le abría el portón y se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Me está volviendo loco. No sé qué haría sin ti

 

Cosette le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Había aprendido a mentir desde su adolescencia para mantener la tranquilidad de su padre adoptivo cuando ya era muy mayor. Si había logrado mentir convincentemente a un hombre que amaba como a nada en el mundo, mentirle a uno que podía estar implicado en el secuestro de una niña no le causaba el menor reparo.

 

—Llamarías a un técnico que sí te cobraría dinero —replicó ella con soltura—. No es como que te falten los medios.

 

A Théodule no le gustaba hablar de temas tan vulgares como el dinero. La hizo pasar a la oficina que tenía en el apartamento y le enseñó la manera tan errática en que se estaba comportando su computadora desde que la había encendido. Cosette fingió interés y extrañeza, lo que le permitió disimular el orgullo que sentía al ver cómo se desempeñaba de bien su pequeña creación.

 

Hacía ya varios meses que había instalado un gusano que podía activar a voluntad desde su propio ordenador cuando necesitaba ser llamada al apartamento vecino. Por suerte, Théodule no desaprovechaba oportunidad de hacerla ir a su casa. Cualquier informático que se empleara a fondo hubiera descubierto la trampa.

 

Dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio y se sentó con familiaridad frente a la computadora. Empezó a teclear y al pasar a la pantalla del sistema supo que la atención de Théodule había abandonado el aparato para centrarse en ella.

 

A Marius podía disgustarle que se prestara para espiar a su primo, pero más le disgustaba a ella. Sin embargo, sabían que era un medio que funcionaba y en aquel caso no había lugar para reservas. Estaban contrarreloj.

 

—¿Dónde está mi primo hoy? —preguntó Théodule tras unos momentos en que lo único que rompía el silencio eran los rápidos dedos de Cosette sobre las teclas.

 

Ella le dedicó una mirada rápida antes de volver a centrar su atención en la pantalla.

 

—Salió a almorzar con tu abuelo y creo que después iba al despacho ese de caridad en el que trabaja _ad honorem_ —respondió ella con la indiferencia propia de una esposa que se fía de su cónyuge pero no llega a interesarse realmente por sus actividades laborales.

 

Théodule bufó. Según sabía perfectamente Cosette y como le hizo saber de nuevo en ese momento, consideraba indigno de su familia realizar ese tipo de trabajos. La caridad se hacía por medio de donaciones. Su primo nunca había sabido cuál era su lugar como heredero de su familia.

 

—Estoy más orgullosa de que mi marido sea un buen hombre que de que sea un Gillenormand —declaró ella de manera tajante.

 

Su declaración volvió tenso el ambiente, pero no le preocupó. En su experiencia, cuando Théodule notaba que la importunaba redoblaba sus esfuerzos por agradarle.

 

—No me malinterpretes: todos estamos orgullosos de Marius. Pero no deja de ser diferente al resto de la familia.

 

Cosette sonrió sin replicar nada más.

 

—Supongo que te es difícil de comprender —comentó con tono casual—. La vida de un abogado haciendo trabajo gratuito para personas pobres debe parecerte aburrida a la par del emocionante día a día de un detective de la policía.

 

La vanidad era la principal debilidad de Théodule, quien se dispuso a hablarle sobre sus últimos casos, lo excelente que era haber sido ascendido a detective, los beneficios de su puesto, sus proyecciones de carrera para los siguientes cinco años…

 

Nada de aquello era novedad para Cosette, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo en parecer interesada e incluso entusiasmada. Mientras tanto, terminó de revisar la actividad reciente de Théodule en la computadora. Ya en la casa tenía copia de sus correos y había podido revisar la mayoría sin nada concluyente. Algo se estaba cociendo pero no eran tan tontos como para hablarlo libremente por correo electrónico.

 

Théodule sería innegablemente favorecido si la demanda contra la policía no se presentaba. Sin embargo, nada decía que todos los policías del grupo estuvieran implicados en la operación del secuestro de Adèle para evitarlo.

 

Es más, si las sospechas de Marius eran ciertas, no era necesario siquiera que alguno supiera del secuestro en sí. Tan solo necesitaban confiar en alguien que se “encargaría” de la situación.

 

El sonido de un mensaje entrando al teléfono de Théodule la sobresaltó de repente. El hombre lo consultó de inmediato y su rostro se ensombreció un poco al leerlo, no parecía complacido. Lo vio teclear con rapidez una respuesta.

 

Cosette tuvo de inmediato la corazonada de que necesitaba poner sus manos sobre aquel teléfono. Maldijo mentalmente no tener todavía lo necesario para clonar líneas telefónicas. Tendría que ser a la antigua.

 

—Hace demasiado calor aquí —dijo con incomodidad, abanicándose con la mano y mirando a su alrededor para buscar de algo que aliviara su fingido malestar.

 

Théodule se apresuró a abrir la ventana y excusarse por su desconsideración.

 

—Debí ofrecerte algo de beber desde que llegaste —se amonestó mientras se dirigía al carrito de las bebidas—. ¿Qué quieres? Tengo variedad de licores excelentes. Estoy seguro de que con Marius no bebes con la frecuencia apropiada.

 

Cosette le sonrió con candidez.

 

—No me gusta tomar mientras trabajo —respondió con naturalidad—. ¿Te importaría darme algo natural? Bien frío, por favor.

 

Por fortuna, Théodule accedió a ir a buscarle algo a la cocina y se marchó de inmediato, dejando el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Cosette no perdió el tiempo. Revisó los últimos mensajes con rapidez. Unos eran de alguien etiquetado como “jefe”, quien le indicaba que las cosas marchaban según lo previsto y que “Mr. T.” había dicho que enviaría otro incentivo al grupo esa noche para obligarlos a acceder el intercambio al día siguiente.

 

“Hay que tener cuidado con el P.M.” había respondido Théodule. “No creo que nadie se termine de fiar de ellos.”

 

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de nuevo al escuchar acercarse los pasos del primo político y aceptó el vaso de jugo de arándanos que le ofreció amablemente.

 

—¿Cómo va esto? —preguntó Théodule preocupándose por la computadora nuevamente—. ¿Tiene salvación?

 

—Totalmente —replicó ella—, ya casi está lista.

 

Justo en ese momento, una llamada entró al teléfono. Tuvo oportunidad de ver que el identificador ponía un número bloqueado, pero Théodule sonrió con petulancia.

 

—El Gran Jefe me llama —dijo con aires de importante antes de contestar. Vio cómo su rostro se tornaba serio y le lanzaba una mirada de disculpa mientras se retiraba del salón. Con cuidado, Cosette se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta que había cerrado tras él al salir. Tenía que escuchar de qué hablaba.

 

Tras una pausa, oyó la voz del hombre de nuevo.

 

—Tenemos que tener cuidado de que no les sirva de prueba después —dijo en tono grave. Tras una pausa, lo escuchó emitir una risa nerviosa—. Claro, ya no tendremos que volver a preocuparnos por pruebas, es cierto.

 

Cosette tuvo la certeza de que estaban hablando del secuestro o al menos, del trabajo que estuvieran realizando para ellos alguien, el “P.M.” probablemente, para deshacerse de las últimas pruebas que podrían preocuparles.

 

—De acuerdo, confío en que el patrón sabe lo que hace como con Girardon —añadió Théodule finalmente—. Esperaré instrucciones.

 

Al escuchar un tono de despedida en su voz, Cosette regresó al escritorio.  El hombre volvió a la habitación sonriente y animado.

 

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó ella con curiosidad—. ¿Tienes que irte a trabajar o algo?

 

Théodule negó.

 

—El jefe quería informarme de algunas cosas —dijo con falsa modestia, con toda la intención de impresionarla porque su superior se contactara con él.

 

Cosette no le dijo nada al respecto. Tampoco le gustaba darle demasiadas alas.

 

—Esto está listo —dijo, señalando la computadora—. Si tienes algún otro problema, no dudes en avisarme.

 

—No lo haré —le aseguró Théodule en un tono que ella percibió como una amenaza, aunque él intentara ser cordial—. ¿Te puedo convencer de quedarte a cenar conmigo? Entiendo que mi primo no está en casa.

 

Cosette había estado esperando la invitación, siempre la hacía. Tenía que concederle al menos que era perseverante. Aunque eso ya lo sabían: cualquiera con un poco menos de tolerancia y un poco más de dignidad hubiera dejado de vivir a expensas de un abuelo que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle más que migajas.

 

Se excusó con habilidad y lo invitó a cenar un día en la casa con Marius y ella. Tal y como esperaba, pudo salir de la casa sin siquiera fijar una fecha.

 

Ahora debía pasar la nueva información sin tardanza.

 

**LUNES**

**6:45 p.m.**

**Hotel Montfermeil**

 

Adèle no había sonreído para la foto, pero al menos no había llorado tampoco. Éponine la había tomado ella misma, incluso se había tomado varias junto a ella para que se fuera acostumbrando a la cámara y en unas no parecía ya tan miserable. Los niños se adaptaban tan rápido a todo…

 

Cuando se la entregó a su padre, este sonrió ampliamente.

 

—Excelente —dijo complacido—. Ahora puedes irte, si quieres. Varios del grupo se han ofrecido para quedarse con la nena esta noche.

 

La idea le produjo un escalofrío de horror.

 

—Me quedo —replicó con decisión.

 

Su padre le dirigió una mirada burlona.

 

—Montparnasse también pasará la noche acá. Les puedo dejar un cuarto y que alguien se ocupe de la niña.

 

Éponine sintió que se le resecaba la boca, pero se dispuso a mantenerse firme y tranquila. La vida le había dado unos nervios de acero que no pensaba desaprovechar.

 

—No voy a apartarme de Adèle hasta que salga de aquí —declaró con determinación. Nadie iba a hacerle daño a esa niña.

 

Su padre arqueó una ceja y la miró como si estuviera diciendo disparates, pero después se rió y le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera. Le daba igual mientras la niña se quedara en el hotel.

 

—Tu madre insiste en que es importante que en las fotos que enviemos se vea bien. Dice que si se viera herida podrían reaccionar de manera precipitada contra nosotros —dijo con indiferencia, como si la opinión de su mujer no le causara la menor impresión.

 

—Estará bien —le aseguró Éponine, absteniéndose de hacer algún comentario sobre cómo su padre carecía de entendimiento sobre las reacciones normales de un padre de familia.

 

Se alejó de él para regresar de prisa a la habitación, donde Gavroche la esperaba junto a Adèle. Llamó al chico fuera de la habitación y miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de preguntarle si le había averiguando algo.

 

—Van a enviar esa foto para hacer presión —dijo su hermano, aunque eso no le aportaba nada nuevo, lo había deducido ella misma—. Parece que es hija de alguien de un grupo que tiene algo que queremos recuperar y del que hay que eliminar a varias personas. Estamos usando a Adèle de carnada.

 

La manera en que Gavroche se incluía en el grupo la asustaba un poco. Siempre había una ambivalencia en su discurso, entre investigar al grupo de su padre o ser parte de él. A veces Éponine estaba segura de que lo mejor que podría hacer por el bien de su hermano y el suyo propio era alejarse del mundo de sus padres, aunque no fuera tan fácil.

 

—Con más tiempo puedo averiguar más —le ofreció su hermano.

 

Éponine asintió.

 

—Dile a papá que te quedas a pasar la noche conmigo —le señaló. Su hermano le sonrió encantado y salió corriendo en busca de su progenitor.

 

Ella inspiró profundo antes de volver a la habitación con la niña que se estaba utilizando de carnada para matar a algunas personas. Quizá, alguna de ellas, su propio padre. 

 

**LUNES**

**7:47 p.m.**

**Sala privada del Musain**

 

—¡Al fin terminé de decodificar el mensaje de Cosette! —Exclamó Jehan con evidente alegría.

 

Enjolras se apresuró a acercarse. Necesitaban información. Joly se había llevado a Grantaire a dormir un poco pero les había dicho que apenas despertara lo llevaría al Musain para ponerlo al día entre todos.

 

Quería tener algo que decirle sobre Adèle cuando llegara. Avanzar con la búsqueda era lo principal, por supuesto. Pero quería poder demostrarlo.

 

—Los tweets de Marius eran mucho más sencillos —se quejó Jehan, aunque se notaba satisfecho de sí mismo.

 

—Yo entrené a Marius —les recordó Courfeyrac, quien no se había movido de su sitio pero esperaba la información con la misma atención que Enjolras—. Además, siempre tuvo facilidad para las palabras.

 

El texto de Cosette, publicado en su blog sobre computación, había sido un poco más difícil que los tres tweets de Marius sobre restaurantes. Pero también traía más información. Impaciente, leyó por encima del hombro de Jehan la interpretación.

 

—Théodule está al tanto de lo que ocurre —dijo, al tiempo que apretaba los puños con furia.

 

Sin embargo, era una buena noticia.

 

—Eso cree Cosette —afirmó Jehan—. Le parece que era sobre eso que hablaba con su jefe. Si nos llega un incentivo para el intercambio esta noche…

 

Sus palabras flotaron  el aire con horror. ¿Qué tipo de incentivo? Las imágenes que esa palabra traía a su mente no eran nada agradables ni le ayudaban a concentrarse.

 

Jehan les leyó el texto que ya Enjolras había revisado sobre su hombro. Querían forzar el intercambio para el próximo día por medio del envío de un incentivo, según lo dicho por alguien nombrado como “Mr. T”. Además, Théodule pensaba que el “P.M” no era de fiar y no creía que alguien confiara en él. Eso lo había leído en su teléfono. Después lo había escuchado hablar con alguien que identificó como “el Gran Jefe”, a quien le dijo que esperaba que “el patrón” supiera lo que hacía, como con Girardon.  

 

—Marius tenía razón, entonces —declaró Courfeyrac con una sonrisa—. Es la misma gente que se encargó de lo de Girardon.

 

La sonrisa no era simple orgullo de mentor. Después de todo, se había pasado la tarde siguiendo esa pista. Los testigos contra Girardon habían sido difíciles de encontrar y poco comunicativos, pero habían ido más allá para averiguar qué habían hecho contra ellos para obligarles a cambiar su testimonio.

 

—Tenemos algunos datos sobre su modus operandi —declaró Musichetta—. Puede haber habido secuestro y tortura de por medio, pero no se trataba de ningún menor de edad. La hija mayor de uno de los testigos tiene 18 años y está “enferma en casa”.  Pero hay rumores. No está bien.

 

Nada de aquellas noticias le gustaban, pero eran avances. O eso parecía.

 

—Hubo más amenazas que otra cosa —añadió Courfeyrac—, al menos contra los otros testigos. Tal vez la usaron a ella de ejemplo.

 

Enjolras asintió. El caso de ellos era muy diferente al de Girardon.

 

—Bossuet, Feuilly —dijo la voz calmada de Combeferre, quien hasta el momento se había abstenido de participar—. Ustedes estuvieron investigando organizaciones a los que la policía pudo haber recurrido para este trabajo. Deberíamos comparar lo que saben de sus modus operandi con el identificado en el caso de Girardon.

 

Esa fue la línea de discusión que tomaron a partir de ese momento. Lo primero que habían descartado era que se tratara de alguna de las grandes mafias con las que tenían pruebas de relación con la policía. Secuestrar una niña era un gran riesgo y ellos eran más finos en cierta forma: movimientos de dinero e información. Drogas incluso. Pero no cualquiera trataba con personas.

 

No muchos de los grupos que Feuilly y Bossuet habían encontrado tenían el secuestro dentro de su repertorio tampoco. Mucho menos con niños. Empezaron a valorar las distintas opciones sin avanzar demasiado.

 

Enjolras los dejó discutirlo mientras intentaba pensar en otras líneas de acción a seguir. Fue entonces cuando sonó su teléfono. Tenía un nuevo mensaje de un número desconocido. Con una foto.

 

Dudó un momento antes de abrirla. En parte no quería saber lo que se iba a encontrar. Sin embargo, si alguien tenía sangre fría en el grupo, era él.

 

Cuando la abrió, contuvo el aliento. Era una foto de Adèle. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba sentada en una cama grande, con un cobertor de un color oscuro, liso, con una cortina de flores detrás. La foto no daba mayores pistas, pero al menos la niña se veía bien. Un poco asustada, incluso triste, pero en una pieza.

 

—¡Lo tenemos! —exclamó Feuilly, llamando su atención. Estaba revisando sus notas del día una vez más—. Hoy nos hablaron de un grupo. No tenemos nada sobre él, pero se llama “el Patrón Minette”.

 

Un murmullo de emoción llenó la habitación. Incluso Combeferre se levantó del asiento para acercarse, igual que él.

 

—Oh, lo recuerdo —comentó Bossuet revisando sus notas también—. Por lo que nos dijeron, es de lo más bajo de lo más bajo. Estos sí que no le hacen ascos a nada…

 

No era una idea consoladora pero iban avanzando. Debían centrar las investigaciones ahora en esa pista.

 

—Vamos a centrarnos por ahora en el Patrón Minette —dijo en voz alta—. Tenemos que buscar nuestros contactos en los estratos sociales más bajos. Alguien debe poder darnos referencias más concretas sobre esta gente.

 

Todos asintieron con seriedad, concentrados en buscar posibilidades. Sin embargo, la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos no lo hizo con una propuesta de acción. Al menos no una viable.

 

—Aquí es donde extrañamos los contactos de Bahorel, él conocía lo más bajo de todos los barrios bajos.

 

Enjolras se giró hacia la puerta, donde Grantaire se encontraba con su mejor expresión derrotista y el rostro todavía algo desencajado.

**LUNES**

**8:30 p.m**

**Azotea del edificio del Musain**

 

Sin quererlo, Joly y él habían llegado en el mejor momento posible. Todos estaban demasiado entusiasmados por el avance en una pista para querer devolverse en demasiado detalle sobre lo sucedido. Los había dejado buscando los papeles de Bahorel que todavía guardaban para buscar los nombres y datos de algunos de sus contactos.

 

Incluso podía decir que había aportado algo en la búsqueda de su hija.

 

No estaba deseando escuchar las explicaciones de los demás. Joly ya se lo había contado todo y le alegraba que hubiera sido él. Había cierto consuelo en que el amigo más fatalista del grupo fuera quien le hubiera puesto al tanto. Su paranoia habitual unida a las maneras directas de un médico le garantizaba que había escuchado todo lo que tenía que escuchar.

 

—Supuse que habías venido acá —dijo una voz detrás de él.

 

Sintió como su espalda se tensaba al reconocer la voz de Enjolras. La cabeza le dio una punzada, pero eso era normal después de un golpe como el que había recibido. Sin embargo, la sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago no lo era.

 

Antes solía subir mucho allí, salía con Bahorel para fumar un cigarrillo mientras tomaban un descanso. Pero no recordaba haber visto a Enjolras ahí antes.

 

—Tienes una misión que coordinar allá abajo —le recordó con un intento fallido de tono tranquilo. Salió amargo y acusatorio.

 

Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios e inspiró profundo. No había tomado lo suficiente antes como para intoxicarse y ahora temía que le haría falta.

 

Enjolras se acercó con paso firme. La azotea estaba vacía, excepto por algunos trastos viejos que habían sido desechados allí arriba sin que nadie pareciera acordarse de ellos. Grantaire estaba sentado en el borde de la cornisa del edificio y el líder del ABC tomó asiento a su lado, viendo hacia el vacío dos pisos más abajo.

 

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo con tono grave.

 

Grantaire negó y dejó caer la ceniza del cigarrillo hacia la calle.

 

—No, no tienes qué —lo contradijo—. Joly ya me lo explicó todo.

 

No estaba seguro de si aquello molestaba a Enjolras o lo aliviaba. Parecía contrariado, pero no sabía por qué. Tardó un momento en hablar de nuevo.

 

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué no podía decirte la verdad en el hospital?

 

Sintió una oleada de irritación de escuchar que intentaba excusarse, pero había algo extraño en ello. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta en lo extraño que resultaba que Enjolras pensara que tenía que excusarse ante él. No solía darle tanta importancia.

 

—Entiendo que piensas que hay una posibilidad de recuperar a Adèle —fue su réplica. No valía la pena discutir lo del hospital de nuevo.  

 

La intensidad de la mirada de Enjolras lo hubiera hecho retroceder si no hubiera estado acostumbrado a ser fulminado por él todo el tiempo.

 

—¿Tú no?

 

La pregunta resonó en él. La boca se le resecó otra vez. No. No lo creía. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no agarrarse el pelo y hundir la cabeza contra su pecho. Dirigió la mirada hacia el vacío a sus pies.

 

—Si ustedes van a entregar las pruebas, los matarán. Si no las entregan, la matarán.

 

El viento frío golpeaba la azotea. Su chaqueta de cuerina lo abrigaba, pero Enjolras no se había puesto ningún abrigo para subir. Notó cómo se estremecía a su lado.

 

—Siempre tan fatalista —comentó con amargura.

 

Grantaire lo miró de reojo.

 

—La situación no da para mucho más.

 

Pensó que Enjolras iba a proceder a convencerlo de ver todo de una manera más positiva, pero no lo hizo. No en ese momento al menos. Le sostuvo la mirada por más tiempo del que solía hacer cuando no estaban discutiendo. Notó la duda en su expresión antes de hablar de nuevo. Nunca lo había visto dudar al hablar con él.

 

—Nunca quise que llegáramos a esto —dijo con decisión, como si él lo hubiera estado acusando—. Estoy dispuesto a hacer sacrificios y recibo con los brazos abiertos los sacrificios que están dispuestos a hacer los demás, pero nunca he querido que terceros sean heridos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Nunca habría arriesgado a Adèle.

 

No estaba seguro de si aquello era una defensa o una disculpa, pero poco importaba. Sabía que Enjolras quería a su hija. Eso siempre lo había tenido claro. Sabía que para el líder del ABC, era lo único que realmente valía la pena sobre él.

 

—Lo sé —aceptó, desviando la mirada de nuevo.

 

Sentir de repente la mano de Enjolras sobre su brazo lo hizo pegar un respingo que por suerte el viento frío podía ayudarlo a justificar.

 

—Vamos a recuperar a Adèle —insistió Enjolras—. No digo que sea fácil, pero vamos a hacerlo. Ya tenemos una pista, hemos trabajado todo el día y todos estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario para traerla de vuelta.

 

Grantaire sonrió con ironía.

 

—Eso lo sé también, Enjolras. No estás muy brillante hoy.

 

La mano sobre su brazo no se retiró. Al contrario, le estrechó con fuerza, lo que le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

 

—Sé que piensas que eso es lo que yo creo. Piensas que soy un iluso, como siempre—. Hizo una pausa que no se atrevió a romper, aunque tragó grueso mientras Enjolras lo subyugaba con  toda la intensidad de su mirada—. Pero lo que estoy diciendo es que de verdad podemos hacerlo. Sé que no crees en nada, pero necesito que me creas en esto, Grantaire. Vamos a rescatar a Adèle. ¿Puedes creerme?

 

No sabía en qué momento había empezado a contener la respiración. Sintió la presión de la mano de Enjolras sobre su brazo. La pregunta resonaba en sus oídos. ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Es que acaso no lo conocía?

 

El idealista, el hombre sumido en fantasías de un mundo mejor que nunca llegaría: Enjolras lo estaba viendo con la misma determinación que tenía para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Pero en esta ocasión, estaba totalmente enfocado en rescatar a su hija.

 

No sabía si lo lograrían, pero era la única oportunidad que tenía Adèle.

 

—¿Puedes? —insistió Enjolras.

 

Tragó grueso y asintió.

 

Nunca había creído que el mundo pudiera cambiar, pero creía en que Enjolras estaba convencido de eso. Ahora sucedía lo mismo. Enjolras estaba seguro de que podían salvar a Adèle.

 

La única persona en la Tierra en la que creía a ojos cerrados era en él. A pesar de que no tuviera sentido. A pesar de todo.

 

—Bien —dijo Enjolras, sonriendo un poco—. Porque te vamos a necesitar para lograrlo.

 

Mostrarse escéptico no era la mejor manera de hacer honor a su palabra, pero no pudo evitarlo.

 

—¿Quieres falsificar las pruebas para que te maten entregando una prueba falsa?

 

Las habilidades que podía poner a disposición del ABC no eran muchas más allá de falsificaciones de alta calidad.

 

Enjolras negó. De repente pareció notar que seguía con la mano en su brazo y la retiró con cierta reticencia. Debía haber notado lo extraño que resultaba el contacto físico cuando no solía haber ninguno.

 

—Necesitamos un abogado del diablo que cuestione cada paso de nuestros planes. Esto tiene que ser perfecto.

 

Sintió como el miedo volvía a atenazarle la garganta.

 

—Al menos hasta el jueves en la noche no pueden… —se detuvo. No quería hablar en voz alta de la posibilidad de que mataran a Adèle cuando estaba seguro de que era lo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Se limitó a explicar a qué se refería, Enjolras lo entendería—: No tendrían con qué obligarnos a no poner la denuncia.

 

Vio cómo asentía al escucharlo, aunque no estaba seguro qué era lo que pensaba al respecto. Tampoco sabía si quería saberlo.

 

**LUNES**

**11:35 p.m.**

**Apartamento de Enjolras**

La hora en el reloj electrónico del despertador iluminaba su habitación al entrar en ella. El alivio que sintió al ver su propia cama le hizo tomar consciencia sobre lo cansado que estaba. No sabía si era algo bueno, porque de todas maneras estaba seguro de que no iba a poder dormir nada.

 

A él no se le habría ocurrido la importancia de ir a los respectivos hogares a descansar. Combeferre había sido quien lo había sugerido, al ver cómo bajaba el rendimiento del grupo y la manera en que todos empezaban a quedarse dormidos sobre sus computadoras y papeles. Si por Enjolras fuera, habrían dormido en el suelo de la sala privada del Musain. Sin embargo, su amigo había insistido en la necesidad de que todos fueran a descansar.

 

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta habían ofrecido a Grantaire ir a quedarse a su casa. Ninguno dormiría mucho, pero Grantaire estaría en compañía de amigos y el trío de novios podría confortarse mutuamente. Feuilly y Courfeyrac estaban agotados: si no descansaban sería imposible que se infiltraran sin llamar la atención a donde fueran. El propio Combeferre se había pasado el día pegado a la computadora, reuniendo la información y pensando estrategias. Dormir en una cama le haría bien.

 

En cuanto a él mismo, tenía que admitir que estar un tiempo solo era algo que necesitaba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Volvió a buscar la foto de Adèle y la miró en silencio.

 

La niña estaba sola y asustada en algún lugar, esperando que la encontraran, y ellos pensaban en irse a dormir.

 

Tuvo que repetirse los argumentos que Combeferre le había dado. Quizá no dormirían en los siguientes días. Grantaire tenía razón, tenían hasta el jueves para dar con Adèle. Estaba determinado a hacer valer hasta el último minuto.

 

Todos habían visto la foto. Incluso Grantaire, quien había envejecido al menos una década al mirarla.

 

Era tan extraño ver morir de preocupación al hombre al que nunca le importaba nada.

 

Habían esperado algún otro contacto durante la noche, aunque sin éxito. Era la medida de presión anunciada por el soplo de Cosette. Querrían hacerlos sufrir y preocuparse para que aceptaran dóciles a sus peticiones.

 

La mano de Enjolras se tensó en torno al aparato. Ellos no sabían ser siervos dóciles de nadie. Por eso hacían lo que hacían.

 

Se acostó en la cama, sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa o en encender la luz. Habían acordado que no contactarían con los secuestradores hasta que ellos les enviaran las indicaciones. Sin embargo, ya tenía decidido lo que les diría.

 

Cerró los ojos mientras se sumergía en el convencimiento de que aquello sería lo correcto, intentando no recordar la expresión de Grantaire en aquella azotea.

 

En aquel momento, sonó su teléfono.

 

Se incorporó al ver que se trataba de un número bloqueado. Maldijo por lo bajo. Hubieran podido intentar un rastreo de haberse encontrado con el equipo apropiado en el Musain. Se habían esperado a que estuviera solo y en casa. Resopló antes de contestar, al tiempo que activaba la grabadora de conversación del aparato.

 

—Señor Enjolras —dijo una voz poco educada, con un acento indescifrable—. Supongo que vio la foto de la niña y estará deseando reencontrarse con ella. Sabemos que tiene las pruebas a buen recaudo. ¿Se ha preocupado por recuperarlas hoy o se han limitado a perseguirse la cola como un perro intentando descubrirnos?

 

Los tenían vigilados. Lo sabían, pero era escalofriante escucharlo.

 

—Las pruebas están intactas, en el lugar donde tienen que estar —replicó con voz clara y firme.

 

Nunca se permitiría demostrar debilidad ante el enemigo.

 

—En ese caso, espero que sus amigos y usted nos las lleven al lugar que vamos a indicarles el día de mañana…

 

Enjolras cerró los ojos. Era el momento.

 

—No vamos a dárselas mañana.

 

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la línea. Sin escucharla claramente, podía sentir la respiración al otro lado del teléfono. Luego escuchó una escalofriante risa seca.

 

—Si no nos dan las pruebas, la niña va a morir —declaró el hombre con sencillez.

 

Se levantó de la cama y se miró a sí mismo en el espejo.

 

—Si la niña muere, las pruebas saldrán a la luz.

 

Nuevamente se hizo silencio por unos momentos. Al parecer, el hombre con quien hablaba no estaba acostumbrado a que sus víctimas le plantaran cara.

 

—Si una sola prueba llega a manos de la fiscalía o de la prensa, la niña lo sufrirá. No necesito matarla de una vez.

 

Enjolras se sostuvo la mirada a sí mismo en el espejo con la media luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana.

 

—Si toca a Adèle, las pruebas irán saliendo a la luz, una a una. Creo que a su empleador no le gustará eso. Si no tenemos fotos diarias de su bienestar, asumiremos que le han hecho daño y tendremos que actuar.

 

Esta vez pudo escuchar la maldición que masculló el hombre.

 

—¿El padre de la niña está de acuerdo con esto?

 

El vacío en el estómago al pensar en Grantaire podría haberlo desconcentrado de no haber estado preparado para aquello. Aun así, su rostro cuando le había dicho que no arriesgaría a Adèle volvió a aparecerse en su memoria. Tuvo que hacerlo a un lado con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

 

—No es mi hija —dijo con sequedad.

 

La crueldad de esas cuatro pequeñas palabras juntas casi se le atoró en la garganta. Cerró los ojos al escuchar la risa desagradable de su interlocutor.

 

—De acuerdo, señor Enjolras. Escuche. Tiene tres días para devolver las pruebas. Si para el viernes no están en nuestro poder, ya dará igual y podremos matar a la niña sin que usted pueda hacer nada.

 

Justamente lo que Grantaire había vaticinado. Sin embargo, las comisuras de los labios de Enjolras se negaron a curvarse hacia arriba para celebrar aquel pequeño triunfo.

 

—Nos veremos antes de tres días —le aseguró.

 

El hombre rió de nuevo.

 

—Sólo si usted y sus amigos traen las pruebas. Pero adelante, si quieren desgastarse buscándonos, háganlo. La niña mientras tanto, se queda con nosotros.

 

Había tanta amenaza en esas últimas cuatro palabras que Enjolras tuvo que ser fuerte para no dejarse arrastrar por la duda cuando el otro terminó la llamada primero.


	4. Martes

**MARTES**

**8:25 a.m.**

**Café Corinto**

Courfeyrac entró caminando con soltura al café y le guiñó el ojo a la chica tras el mostrador. Se dirigió hacia él zigzagueando entre las mesas y tomó asiento con rapidez.

 

—Un café negro y tostadas con mermelada —pidió a la chica que se acercó rápida a tomar su orden, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo de ofrecerle el menú.

 

Enjolras lo miró arqueando una ceja.

 

—Te ves animado.

 

—Es lo que tiene empezar a trabajar temprano con cafeína de gasolina —replicó su amigo mientras miraba a su alrededor con calma.

 

Si no lo hubiera conocido bien, lo habría acusado de despreocupación, pero en realidad Courfeyrac era el mejor de todos fingiendo.

 

 —¿Qué tan temprano? —preguntó Enjolras tomando un trago de su taza de café negro sin azúcar.

 

Su amigo estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que uno de sus hombros sonara.

 

—Empezamos como a las cuatro y media, Feuilly se quedó en mi casa —respondió como si estuviera hablando de las mañanas en que se levantaba temprano para ir a estudiar—. Revisamos todos los papeles de Bahorel de nuevo y las notas que tomaron ellos ayer sobre el Patrón Minette. No tenemos mucho pero podemos inferir los círculos en los que se mueven por el contexto en el que fueron mencionados.

 

Courfeyrac detuvo su narración al ver acercarse a la chica con el café y las tostadas. El servicio del Corinto era muy bueno, pero con su amigo solían lucirse. Aunque Enjolras tampoco tenía de qué quejarse, excepto de lo cansadas que podían ponerse algunas de las chicas con sonrisitas e inicios de conversaciones que no le interesaban.

 

—¿Entonces? —presionó Enjolras cuando volvieron a dejarlos a solas. Courfeyrac tomó una de las tajadas de pan cubierta en jalea y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

 

—Tenemos dos nombres a los cuales contactar. De uno hay un lugar de contacto y de otro, un número. Feuilly y Bossuet irán a buscar al primero. Yo llamé al segundo. Al parecer está dispuesto a encontrarse conmigo en unas horas.

 

Atacó la tostada. Enjolras hubiera preferido en ese momento poder leer mejor su estado de ánimo.

 

—¿Es seguro? —preguntó finalmente.

 

Courfeyrac inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si lo estuviera considerando y negó.

 

—No, no lo creo. Los contactos de Bahorel nunca fueron colaboradores serios como Marius y Cosette. Son más personas dispuestas a hablar por dinero o alrededor de unos tragos, y eso nunca es de fiar. Pero no vamos a encontrar informantes de otro tipo que sepa algo del Patrón Minette. No tan rápido.

 

Su amigo continuó comiendo mientras esperaba una valoración de su parte de la situación. Pocas veces lo veía comer con tanta gana como cuando estaba ocupado con un trabajo.

 

—Me gustaría ir contigo —dijo finalmente.

 

Evidentemente su petición no lo había tomado por sorpresa.

 

—Mala idea. Si quieren matarnos a los tres, ir dos de nosotros a una zona peligrosa como esta no es muy listo. Además, alguien como tú impone mucho.

 

Torció el gesto al verse descalificado de esa manera, no era la primera vez. Courfeyrac terminó la tostada antes de hablar de nuevo.

 

—Grantaire podría empatar mejor con él, pero asumo que no es una posibilidad.

 

—No —negó Enjolras categóricamente—. Grantaire no tiene cabeza para esto ahora.

 

Courfeyrac le dedicó en ese momento una mirada que no terminó de entender y lo hizo sentir incómodo. No le gustaba cuando sus amigos tenían esa expresión de captar algo que a él se le escapaba.

 

—Yo hablaré con Le Cabuc —dijo su amigo con tranquilidad, apartando el plato ya vacío—. Llevaré grabadora y luego decidiremos entre todos si hacerle caso. Aunque la verdad, no creo que tengamos muchas otras opciones. ¿Qué harás tú mientras?

 

Lo había pensado durante la noche, había dormido más bien poco. Terminó su café, consciente de que no había más tiempo que perder en comida.

 

—Intentaré encontrar a “Mr. T.” —replicó—. Revisaré denuncias antiguas. No puede ser nuevo en el negocio.

 

Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, lo sabía, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más. Lo suyo nunca había sido la parte de investigar en secreto. La confrontación en este caso no les iba a ayudar de nada. No todavía.

**MARTES**

**9:09 a.m.**

**Hotel Montfermeil**

La presencia de Claquesous allí aquella mañana no era ninguna casualidad, pero sí era una feliz situación. No estaban seguros en su momento de que fuera a dar algún fruto dado que habían terminado con su conexión con el grupo, pero al parecer el ABC era de armas tomar y estaban dispuestos a escarbar todo lo necesario para dar con la niña. Incluso los contactos de un compañero muerto. Menos mal que la policía les había llamado la atención sobre aquel recurso.

 

Eran unos arrogantes y necesitaban una lección después de lo de la noche anterior. Thénardier no les había contado a los hombres de su grupo exactamente cómo había transcurrido la conversación con aquel prepotente de Enjolras.

 

—¿Te dijo qué era lo que quería? —preguntó mientras servía un trago a Claquesous, quien lo apuró complacido.

 

—Nah —replicó con voz grosera, arrastrando las palabras—, hablar. Información. No creí volver a oír de ellos desde que se cargaron a Bahorel. Pero los polis me dijeron que viniera acá si me contactaban.

 

Frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

 

—Nuestros amigos no quieren que su nombre sea mencionado nunca —le recordó.

 

Claquesous se encogió de hombros y se sirvió más licor.

 

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —lo inquirió con indiferencia. Si no había que negociar el precio era porque sus amigos uniformados ya habían acordado con él algo mayor a lo que podía esperar del ABC.

 

Thénardier sonrió para sí. Tenía una idea muy exacta de lo que le iba a pedir que hiciera.

 

**MARTES**

**10:09 a.m.**

**Apartamento de Grantaire**

Agradecía el apoyo de sus amigos. Pasar la noche en casa de Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta había sido particularmente bueno. De quedarse solo habría terminado tan ebrio que hubiera perdido la consciencia. Sin embargo, sí que necesitaba algún tiempo a solas, por lo que agradeció que la chica le dejara frente a su edificio.

 

Entró a su apartamento directo a la ducha. Tiró la ropa al suelo y se dejó golpear por el agua fría. Le quitó el aliento, pero lo necesitaba. Se quedó allí tanto tiempo que empezó a entumecerse y llegó a pensar que era posible enfermarse. Salió del baño y se secó de mala manera antes de dirigirse a la habitación, donde se hizo de unos pantalones. Se tocó el golpe en la cabeza, notando donde habían cortado parte de su cabello para coser la herida. Torció el gesto al pensar que debía tomarse los analgésicos. No le gustaba tomar pastillas.

 

Luego se dirigió a su computadora y la encendió antes de ponerse a buscar una camisa. Cuando se la puso sintió que empezaba a empaparse sobre los hombros, donde el cabello mojado hacía contacto con la tela, pero no le dio importancia.

 

Probó un par de contraseñas hasta que logró acceder a su abandonada página de Facebook. A sus amigos los veía a diario y el resto de la gente no le importaba. Sin embargo, Juliette no era exactamente “el resto de la gente” y aquel era su único medio para contactarla ahora que no tenía su teléfono para comunicarse.

 

Entró directo a su perfil. Encontró varias fotos de la madre de Adèle lista para actuar, en el escenario y en lo que probablemente eran las negociones posteriores a la actuación. En todas sonreía y parecía estarlo pasando muy bien.

 

Tenía un mensaje de parte de ella. Decía que había intentado llamarlo sin éxito y que esperaba que la estuviera pasando muy bien con Adèle.

 

Grantaire suspiró antes de teclear un rápido mensaje.

 

_“Perdí el teléfono. Estoy incomunicado por ese medio. Disfruta tu semana. Adèle y yo estaremos bien. ¡Gánate ese escenario!”_

 

Nada le costaba intentar animarla en su objetivo mientras le mentía descaradamente sobre el supuesto bienestar de su hija. Después de todo, en eso se había basado la relación de ambos siempre: animarse mutuamente.

 

Agradeció que Enjolras no tuviera acceso a las fotos de cómo disfrutaba Juliette de su tiempo lejos de Adèle. Estaba seguro que no ayudaría a mejorar su concepto sobre ella. Por otro lado, agradeció poder mentirle por escrito. Era más fácil.

 

Se levantó para dirigirse al armario, del que sacó una botella de alcohol casi intacta. No le importaba que fuera temprano.

 

A esas alturas ya no le importaba nada. Tenía que resistir de alguna manera hasta que Enjolras pudiera cumplir su promesa.

 

Miró el reloj de reojo. Si el acuerdo era llegar a almorzar al Musain, todavía tenía algo de tiempo.

 

**MARTES**

**12:37p.m.**

**Sala privada del café Musain**

 

La búsqueda de Enjolras sobre “Mr.T.” no había sido fructífera. Por aquel seudónimo en sí no había registros de nadie, mientras que la “T” podía referirse a incontables casos. Tenía la sensación de haber perdido la mañana a pesar de haberla invertido en discutir con Combeferre operaciones factibles de realizar con los limitados recursos con los que contaban. Tendrían que enfrentarse a un grupo que no le hacía ascos a la violencia y estaría probablemente bien armado.

 

Habían acordado una reunión general a la hora del almuerzo. Courferyac llegó con semblante serio, lo que no era una buena señal pero tampoco tenía por qué significar algo catastrófico. Probablemente tenía algo que someter a valoración grupal y se estaba planteando cómo hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

 

Poco después llegó Grantaire. Tenía aspecto de haberse duchado y cambiado hacía poco, pero también tenía ese brillo en los ojos que le indicaba que había estado bebiendo.

 

Inspiró profundo recordándose lo que había hablado con Combeferre: era el peor momento posible para recriminar a Grantaire sobre su vicio.

 

Sí, la mañana también había dado tiempo para hablar sobre cómo llevar la situación con él. Tenía que admitir que el hecho de que Combeferre admitiera que no estaba seguro de cómo debía dirigirse a Grantaire al respecto lo había tranquilizado más que alarmarlo. La situación era tan difícil como le parecía o más. No era sólo su propia inhabilidad para comunicarse con Grantaire lo que estaba afectando allí.

 

Era consciente de todos modos de que aquello era un triste consuelo.

 

Cuando estuvieron todos, Courfeyrac procedió a contarles el resultado de su entrevista con Le Cabuc.

 

—Es un tipo sombrío, de mala calaña —les advirtió antes de referir los datos que le había proporcionado. Cuando su amigo hablaba con seriedad todos prestaban atención, oscilando entre la alarma y la intriga de qué podía ponerle en ese estado—. No sé bien cómo se conseguía Bahorel este tipo de colaboradores.

 

—Peleando con ellos —comentó Grantaire con una media sonrisa burlona cargada de nostalgia. Era usual que le rompiera la cara a alguien como parte de formar un lazo de confianza.

 

Enjolras notó como todos en el grupo sonreían de la misma manera y tuvo que controlarse para no dejarse llevar por el sentimiento. Tenían que mantenerse enfocados.

 

—Bahorel conseguía informantes en estratos en los que no teníamos mucho acceso —dijo con la mayor seriedad posible—. Algunos hicieron trabajos ocasionales por dinero, pero en general no eran colaboradores, se limitaban a darnos información. ¿Qué tipo de información tenía Le Cabuc?

 

Courfeyrac asintió, entendiendo su objetivo de mantenerse enfocados.

 

—La que nos interesaba. Siempre le dio a Bahorel datos sobre grupos organizados de dudosa reputación o directamente reconocidos como parte del hampa. Esta vez también tenía cosas que decir: ha trabajado con el Patrón Minette.

 

Un murmullo de interés y aprobación recorrió el salón: aquel hombre tenía información. Sin embargo, Enjolras sintió la desconfianza brotando en su interior. ¿Podían confiar en un individuo que había trabajado con el grupo al que trataban descubrir?

 

—¿Qué pidió a cambio de la información? —preguntó Combeferre con gravedad. Estaba pensando en lo mismo.

 

—Dinero. Aunque nos hizo precio: está molesto con el jefe del Patrón Minette por un desacuerdo que tuvieron con su último trabajo.

 

Todos se miraron entre sí, aunque Enjolras prestó más atención al desaliento con el que Grantaire bajó la mirada y hundió ligeramente los hombros.

 

—¿Qué información te dio? —preguntó Jehan tras una pequeña pausa.

 

Courfeyrac se sentó en el borde de una mesa. No se le daba bien colocarse en una posición de dominancia sobre el grupo ni siquiera para exponerle el resultado de su trabajo.

 

—Me habló un poco de cómo se conforma el grupo. Todos son expresidiarios o criminales de carrera reconocida. El grupo cambia constantemente, según la disponibilidad de sus miembros y nada les impide hacer trabajos por su cuenta: no son una mafia organizada.

 

—¿Cómo nos ayuda eso a encontrar a Adèle? —preguntó Grantaire con impaciencia.

 

Nadie estaba dispuesto a reprochárselo. Courfeyrac le lanzó una mirada cálida, lleno de disposición a darle la información pertinente.

 

—Nos da alguna idea de a quienes nos enfrentamos en la dirección que me dio.

 

Una dirección.

 

Un estremecimiento cargado de emoción y anticipación lo recorrió al escuchar esa palabra. Un dato concreto al cual aferrarse, era mucho más de lo que tenían antes.

 

—¿Qué dirección? —preguntó Combeferre, el más contenido en su reacción, pues todo el grupo se había agitado de una u otra manera al escucharlo. Excepto Grantaire, que parecía paralizado.

 

Courfeyrac sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y procedió a buscar la dirección para mostrárselas.

 

—Según Le Cabuc, el Patrón Minette tiene como centro de operaciones una vieja chatarrera a las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar incluye las viejas instalaciones de la caseta del guarda, donde pueden tener prisioneros sin que nadie se acerque por la zona y se entere.

 

Un lugar concreto era más de lo que había esperado tener. Necesitarían tener una idea clara de la estructura del sitio, ventanas, puertas, ventilación, calles de acceso y salida…

 

—¿Le crees? —preguntó Enjolras deteniendo la velocidad de sus propios pensamientos.

 

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre el grupo. Todos miraron a Courfeyrac expectantes. Enjolras notó de reojo que Grantaire tragaba grueso y se encontró pensando con fastidio que debía estar deseando un trago en ese momento.

 

Courfeyrac, por su parte, ladeó la cabeza y se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

 

—No me fio del todo. En condiciones normales esperaría a tener al menos dos fuentes que confirmen sus datos antes de actuar según ellos. No es el tipo de informante confiable que uno desea tener.

 

—¿Te dio algún tipo de garantía? —preguntó Combeferre.

 

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Joly con desconfianza.

 

—Sí, hay algo —respondió Courfeyrac—, y no del todo desdeñable: aceptó que le paguemos el total de lo que pidió por la información después de comprobar la existencia del sitio.

 

Aquello sonaba bien, pero no definitivo. Sin embargo, notó la duda en el rostro de todos todavía, la misma que sentía en persona.

 

—Eso lo reduce a dos opciones —dijo Grantaire, recuperando el habla en medio del silencio tenso y expectante de los demás—: o está muy seguro de lo que dice y sabe que habrá paga, o no le importa lo que podamos pagarle y nos está dando esa información pensando en otra paga mejor.

 

No sonaba demasiado animado con ninguna de las opciones. Los demás empezaron a debatir si se trataría de una trampa para atraerlos a un sitio, pero no dejaban de dar vueltas en círculo: no había manera de adivinarlo.

 

Era una situación extraña cuando todos discutían menos Grantaire y él, limitados a verse el uno al otro desde puntos opuestos del salón.

 

—La clave está en lo que dijo Courfeyrac —señaló Enjolras finalmente, hablando en voz alta con el efecto habitual de que los demás se giraban para escucharle—. En condiciones normales podríamos ser cautos. Pero esta no es una condición normal. Creo que debemos investigar esta pista directamente.

 

Bossuet, Musichetta, Jehan y Courfeyrac asintieron. Joly lo hizo un poco después, aunque aún había duda en su rostro. Grantaire negó casi imperceptiblemente.

 

—Con toda la prudencia necesaria —acotó Combeferre.

 

Él también concordaba.

 

—Aquí está la dirección —dijo Courfeyrac cuando notó que la discusión había terminado con esa decisión—. Acabo de enviárselas a todos. Podemos prepararnos para acercarnos a explorar el sitio y de comprobar los datos, podríamos hablar ya de cómo sacar a Adèle de allí. 

 

Enjolras no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sin embargo, la mirada de Grantaire en ese momento lo detuvo. Tenía esa expresión que solía utilizar cuando pensaba que eran ilusos dejándose llevar por planes sin sentido en los que se esperaba demasiado de la bondad de la gente y de la benevolencia del destino.

 

**MARTES**

**4:35 p.m.**

**Inmediaciones de la chatarrera abandonada “El bonapartista”**

Cuando Combeferre estacionó el auto, Grantaire se removió en el asiento de atrás. Captó la mirada del hombre por el retrovisor y se quedó quieto. Había intercedido por él para que fuera con ellos. Enjolras había tenido toda la intención de impedírselo, pero su amigo había dicho que si bien no se podían fiar de su pulso para disparar o de que manejara un auto después de haber bebido, Adèle no querría ver a nadie más que a su padre.

 

—Te traeremos a Adèle —le dijo Jehan antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y bajarse del auto. Musichetta, desde el asiento de adelante, apoyó la promesa de su compañero antes de seguirlo.

 

Grantaire suspiró al verlos empezar a trepar la malla.

 

—Son los más ágiles de nosotros —dijo la voz tranquila de Combeferre. Tenía un efecto tranquilizador escucharlo.

 

Esperaba que tuviera razón. No tenían demasiados recursos, así que se las habían ingeniado con lo que tenían. Incluso habían evitado mirarlo a él mal por limitarlos más al no estar en condiciones de manejar.

 

La chatarrera “El bonapartista” era el lugar que Le Cabuc había indicado. Era un lugar viejo, con dos grandes portones al frente. Uno era para la entrada de materiales y otro para la salida. Detrás quedaba una bodega de aceite y artículos para auto que también había cerrado hace poco.

 

Habían inspeccionado el lugar por medio de los mapas aéreos disponibles en línea y así habían ideado su plan. Dos grupos llegarían por los portones de la chatarrera sin intención de entrar realmente. Serían la distracción: Courfeyrac iba con Bossuet y Enjolras con Feuilly. Mientras tanto, Jehan y Musichetta, los más ágiles del grupo, escalarían por el muro de la bodega y descenderían por el otro lado al edificio de la chatarrera donde debían tener a Adèle. La parte complicada era salir por la misma vía con la niña.

 

Joly esperaba con un auto cerca de la entrada a la chatarrera y Combeferre con otro frente a la bodega de aceites. Habían tenido que salir por la parte de atrás del Musain por si los estaban vigilando, para caminar luego hacia los apartamentos de quienes no habían llegado en automóvil. Habían pagado incluso para que les siguieran llevando bebidas y comida al cuarto posterior, por si alguien vigilaba desde el interior del bar.

 

Era una operación riesgosa y las garantías de que Adèle estuviera allí no eran tan altas como Grantaire hubiera querido.

 

—Estamos listos para entrar —dijo la voz de Musichetta por el comunicador que llevaba. Combeferre estaba comunicado con los tres equipos, por algo era el estratega.

 

—De acuerdo —dijo con voz tranquila antes de activar los otros dos comunicadores—. Ya pueden empezar.

 

La confirmación de Courfeyrac y de Enjolras no se hizo esperar. Grantaire sintió cómo se tensaba al no escuchar nada. Los tres grupos habían dejado abiertos sus comunicadores.

 

Luego había llegado el primer balazo.

 

Los otros no se habían hecho esperar.

 

—¡Sabían que veníamos! —resonó la voz de Enjolras por el comunicador. Grantaire se estremeció al escucharlo emitir un quejido. ¿Le habrían disparado?

 

Combeferre tomó el comunicador de Musichetta y Jehan.

 

—Tengan cuidado, ¡nos esperaban!

 

El sonido de los tres comunicadores iba a volverlo loco. No podía quedarse ahí sentado. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Combeferre puso los seguros de las puertas.

 

—Dudo que esté aquí —dijo la voz de Musichetta—. Este lugar no tiene comparación con la foto que recibimos. Jehan bajó al nivel inferior mientras yo reviso el superior.

 

Luego la escucharon soltar un grito ahogado y correr.

 

—Esto será una masacre —masculló Grantaire hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas antes de incorporarse de golpe e intentar abrir la puerta—. Déjame ir. ¡Déjame ir!

 

Combeferre lo miró severo desde adelante pero no le replicó ni abrió las puertas. Antes de que Grantaire tomara alguna medida impulsiva, escuchó la voz de Musichetta de nuevo.

 

—¡Jehan está herido! Vamos a salir, Adèle no está aquí.

 

Combeferre arrancó el auto. Tendrían que salir de allí de inmediato. Tomó el comunicador de Enjolras y el de Courfeyrac.

 

—No está aquí. ¡Salgan de allí! —Luego cambió al de Joly—. ¡Van hacia ti! Jehan está herido, nos vemos en tu consultorio.

 

Grantaire esperó con el corazón hecho un puño la respuesta de ambos.

 

—¡Entendido! —gritó Courfeyrac.

 

La respuesta de Enjolras tardó un poco más.

 

—En camino —masculló entre dientes.

 

Los sonidos de las balas habían disminuido, lo que en realidad no le extrañaba. El Patrón Minette quería matar a Courfeyrac, Enjolras y Combeferre, pero querían recuperar las pruebas antes. Probablemente aquello era sólo una lección. Una llamada de atención…

 

—Déjame salir, Musichetta va a necesitar ayuda —dijo finalmente. El sonido del seguro al quitarse fue toda su respuesta, o al menos no esperó a escuchar si Combeferre tenía algo más que decir.

 

Cuando los vio aparecer por el muro se colocó justo debajo de Jehan. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo frente a él y tuvo que atajar al chico que no logró sostenerse en todo el descenso. Soportó su peso para arrastrarlo al auto, ignorando el dolor en las rodillas tras el impacto del cuerpo de su amigo.

 

Entraron al auto y arrancaron. Él se sentó adelante y se quitó la camiseta para que Musichetta la utilizara para hacer presión sobre la herida de Jehan. Había recibido un balazo en un costado del abdomen.

 

—Todos los demás están ya con Joly —les comunicó Combeferre mientras se alejaban de allí a toda velocidad—. Nos veremos en el consultorio, pero debo dar un rodeo. Si ellos nos esperaban, es probable que la policía esté cerca también. ¿Está bien?

 

Grantaire se giró para ver a su amigo, quien estaba pálido y sudoroso, pero asintió.

 

—¿Alguien más está herido? —preguntó Musichetta. También ella estaba pálida.

 

Él sabía la respuesta antes de que Combeferre la diera.

 

—Enjolras y Bossuet, pero no es grave. No mucho.

 

Tres heridos y nada de Adèle. Grantaire odiaba cuando sus vaticinios de que las cosas saldrían mal se hacían realidad.

 

**MARTES**

**5:33 p.m.**

**Consultorio clandestino del ABC**

 

Si Enjolras, Combeferre y Courfeyrac no hubieran provenido de familias de posibles, el movimiento del ABC no habría podido extenderse como lo había hecho. No tendrían el equipo tecnológico que necesitaban, ni las instalaciones para trabajar en el Musain y algunos otros sitios como aquel consultorio que Joly había montado con particular celo en una casa de unos familiares lejanos de Combeferre, quienes le habían dejado el sitio al irse a vivir a la costa.

 

Cuando llegaron allí, Jehan se encontraba entrando intermitentemente en estado de inconsciencia. Musichetta se había hecho sangre en los labios ya de la tensión. Grantaire lo levantó con todo el cuidado que pudo para sacarlo del auto, pero sospechaba que no había manera de no hacerle daño.

 

Joly se puso a trabajar de inmediato con Jehan, sin dejar a Grantaire quedarse en el salón. Habría creído que ir sin camisa lo haría dudar de la cantidad de microbios que llevaba sobre él, pero no fue suficiente. No quería a nadie más cerca del herido. Combeferre por su parte había ido a lavarse para asistir a su doctor privado en lo que necesitara.

 

Grantaire sólo esperaba que no necesitaran ir a un hospital o las cosas se complicarían todavía más.

 

—¿Dónde está Bossuet? —preguntó Musichetta ansiosa.

 

—En la habitación del lado —respondió Joly lanzándole una mirada tranquilizadora, lo que no se le daba particularmente bien.

 

Grantaire asumió que Enjolras debía estar allí también, así que la siguió. Si no, vería a Bossuet y él le daría referencias de su líder.

 

Al entrar a la habitación con dos camas vieron a ambos heridos. Feuilly y Courfeyrac no estaban allí, debían estar fuera vigilando que la policía o el Patrón Minette no los hubieran seguido hasta allí.

 

Musichetta se arrojó en brazos de Bossuet, quien tenía vendada la cabeza y una camisa limpia. La que había llevado puesta durante el intento fallido de rescate estaba llena de sangre en el suelo. El hombre se apresuró a decirle que había sido apenas un roce pero que para su mala suerte había sido en la cabeza, que sangraba como si fuera a morirse.

 

Grantaire lo escuchó nada más. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Enjolras, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la otra cama y lo estaba mirando a su vez. Su semblante estaba profundamente serio, aunque no denotaba dolor físico.

 

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó Enjolras finalmente. Grantaire notó que miraba su pecho desnudo y al bajar la mirada tomó consciencia de que estaba realmente cubierto de sangre.

 

—Es de Jehan —replicó, de repente demasiado consciente de su falta de camisa. No volvió a levantar la mirada.

 

Sangre de sus amigos por recuperar a una hija que seguía perdida.

 

—Lo siento.

 

Por un momento dudó si las palabras habían salido de sus propios labios. Se sentía culpable sin saber bien por qué. Pero no, no había sido él.

 

Dudó un momento antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con que había sido Enjolras el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Tragó grueso al notar cómo aquellos ojos claros se centraban en él con un pesar superior al que Grantaire recordaba haberle visto, ni siquiera cuando hablaba de los males del mundo.

 

Grantaire negó y se acercó hacia la cama. Le habría gustado que fuera una camilla, más alta e impersonal, pero tomó asiento junto al líder del grupo.

 

Musichetta y Bossuet dijeron que iban a ver si los demás necesitaban algo. El hombre quería moverse un poco y se notaba que ambos estaban preocupados por Joly. A ellos el médico no les gritaría por acercarse a su sala de trabajo.

 

Sin embargo, ni Enjolras ni él se voltearon hacia la puerta al escucharlos salir.

 

—Tú sí estás herido —dijo Grantaire señalando el hombro sobre el que Enjolras estaba manteniendo presión. No estaba vendado como Bossuet.

 

Enjolras miró de reojo la gasa enrojecida que sostenía contra la herida abierta.

 

—Lo de Jehan era más urgente. Esto es un rasguño.

 

Conociéndolo, estaba diciendo la verdad. No era ningún intento de restarle importancia a la situación. Sin embargo, guiado por un impulso poco habitual, levantó una mano hacia su brazo y tomó la mano con la que Enjolras se estaba presionando la herida. Menos habitual aún, Enjolras cedió a su suave presión para apartarla.

 

La bala había desgarrado el músculo, aunque había salido limpia y externa. Joly sólo tendría que coser, era evidente que sí la había desinfectado antes de dejarlo para atender al otro herido. Grantaire tomó otra de las gasas limpias que esperaban sobre la cama y la presionó él.

 

—Musichetta dice que Adèle nunca ha estado allí —se atrevió a decir tras unos momentos de silencio surrealista—. Es sólo un lugar abandonado. Jehan cree que estaban allí sólo para esperarnos. Adèle está…

 

Se le quebró la voz antes de poder completar la idea. Ninguna de las opciones para hacerlo se atrevía a pronunciarlas. Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó contra su propio brazo, sin dejar de presionar el de Enjolras.

 

Necesitaba un trago. Muchos. Perder la conciencia. No podía aguantar aquello.

 

No podía.

 

Sin embargo, el repentino peso de la mano cálida del brazo bueno de Enjolras sobre su hombro lo mantuvo en su lugar. No se atrevió a mirarlo y no sabía lo que hacía cuando cedió a su presión. Se acercó a él de manera instintiva y no supo de qué forma su cara se encontró con aquel hombro, ni su espalda con la calidez de un abrazo rígido e inesperado.

 

—La encontraremos —dijo Enjolras.

 

No había en su voz ningún tono cálido ni consolador. Había en él una frialdad resuelta y fiera que hizo estremecer a Grantaire, pero le dio más seguridad de la que se habría creído capaz de sentir.

 

**MARTES**

**6:05 p.m.**

**Consultorio clandestino del ABC**

 

Enjolras observó cómo Joly remataba la costura en su brazo. No le molestaba ver sangre, ni heridas, mucho menos las propias.

 

—Te quedará una cicatriz bonita —le aseguró su amigo, orgulloso de su trabajo. Casi parecía haberse relajado entre puntadas.

 

Le dedicó una forzada sonrisa de agradecimiento. La futura cicatriz era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento.

 

—¿Y a Jehan? —preguntó con una sensación de opresión en el estómago. Había dejado a Joly trabajar en silencio porque se ofuscaba cuando le hacían preguntas mientras intervenía a alguien de alguna manera. Al llegar, sólo les había dicho que Jehan estaba estable ya.

 

Como supuso que sucedería, el médico torció el gesto.

 

—La suya será horrible. Pero vivirá y compondrá poemas al respecto —replicó.

 

La sonrisa que le sacó el comentario fue sorpresiva e involuntaria.

 

—Tiene que reposar —añadió Joly—, no más incursiones para él en varias semanas.

 

La opresión regresó de inmediato. Tenían poco más de dos días para recuperar a Adèle y sus posibilidades eran cada vez menores.

 

En ese momento escuchó movimiento en la entrada de la casa. Poco después, la voz de Courfeyrac y Feuilly les llegó amortiguada de la sala donde estaban los demás.

 

—Tuve que acostar a Bossuet en el otro cuarto —declaró Joly torciendo el gesto de nuevo—. No debió moverse de acá, pero Musichetta y él consideraron apropiado darte espacio para hablar con Grantaire.

 

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar la conversación. Tan limitada e insuficiente. No tenía idea de lo que hacía. ¿Realmente podía ayudar en algo a Grantaire? ¿No se limitaba a empeorar las cosas?

 

Joly había interrumpido el abrazo más extraño de su vida, si es que podía llamarse así, al poner el grito en el cielo porque Grantaire seguía bañado en sangre y sin camisa. Los había encontrado así al venir a buscarlo para curarle después de terminar con Jehan.

 

Grantaire se había alejado de él como si hubiera recibido un corrientazo y se había ido a ver a Jehan sin tan siquiera mirarlo de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación.

 

—Lo estás haciendo bastante bien —le aseguró Joly aunque no le hubiera dicho nada sobre sus dudas.

 

No tuvo que responderle porque Courfeyrac entró a la habitación en ese momento, seguido de Combeferre.

 

—No nos siguieron hasta acá —le aseguró—, estamos seguros por ahora.

 

Joly se incorporó de la cama.

 

—Los tres heridos tienen que descansar —sentenció como una advertencia antes de dejarlos solos.

 

Combeferre lo siguió con la mirada.

 

—No le hagas caso. Sabe que vamos a reunirnos acá mismo ya que estamos todos.

 

Enjolras asintió, distraído. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón. ¿Se iba a comunicar el Patrón Minette? ¿Tendrían foto de Adèle ese día? Debían estar riéndose de ellos todavía…

 

—Le Cabuc me engañó —declaró Courfeyrac, sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

 

—No —replicó Combeferre de inmediato—. Desde el inicio dijiste que no te fiarías de él sin más pruebas. Actuamos conociendo que había un riesgo importante.

 

No creía que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Courfeyrac, se reprochara al respecto. Su amigo se había limitado a señalar un hecho: Le Cabuc había mentido.

 

—Nos envió ahí —dijo Enjolras en voz alta, compartiendo lo que estaba pensando desde que había regresado al automóvil y Feuilly le había vendado el brazo provisionalmente—. Nos estaban esperando. Le Cabuc tenía la intención de que atacáramos un lugar donde nos estaban esperando o les avisó que iríamos.

 

Combeferre y Courfeyrac intercambiaron una mirada, al parecer ya habían hablado algo al respecto.

 

—Me inclino por lo primero —dijo Combeferre tras un momento—. Jehan y Musichetta dicen que la chatarrera está abandonada realmente, no vieron signos de actividad habitual ahí adentro de ningún tipo.

 

—Era una trampa —concluyó Courfeyrac. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y Enjolras estaba seguro de que todos los músculos del cuerpo también. Lo de Bossuet y él eran rasguños, pero ver a Jehan herido por una información que él había llevado tenía que haberle sentado muy mal.

 

Pero no era momento para lamentaciones. No tenían tiempo para ello.

 

—En resumen —retomó él—, Le Cabuc está en contacto directo con el Patrón Minette. Es la única pista que tenemos. 

 

Notó que sus amigos entendían de inmediato lo que quería decir. El rostro de ambos se ensombreció.

 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —les recordó, aunque sabía que era innecesario.

 

También podía adivinar las reticencias de cada uno. Las de Combeferre eran éticas. Las de Courfeyrac, más prácticas.

 

—No va a responder a alguna otra llamada mía —dijo el segundo, comprobando sus sospechas.

 

Combeferre los miró con gravedad.

 

—Si vamos a por él, tenemos que estar claros en qué estamos dispuestos a hacer para que nos diga la verdad.

 

El peso de sus palabras cayó con el silencio sobre la habitación. Oportunamente, el teléfono de Enjolras vibró en ese momento. Bajó la mirada hacia él para descubrir un mensaje multimedia. Al abrirlo, encontró a Adèle comiendo un caldo de color oscuro, mirando la cámara confundida. No podía entender del todo lo que sucedía.

 

Se levantó y le pasó el teléfono a Combeferre.

 

—No todos tienen que ensuciarse las manos. Yo me encargo.

 

Su amigo miró la foto y asintió antes de pasarle el aparato a Courfeyrac, quien frunció el ceño.

 

—Tenemos que encontrarlo primero. Pero tengo una idea. Necesito un teléfono desechable.

 

Su aspecto se había tornado resuelto de nuevo, aunque la tensión no había disminuido en él. Tenían un plan y una dirección a seguir.

 

—Debemos hablarlo con el resto —señaló Combeferre.

 

Enjolras asintió, por supuesto. Pero no con todos. No aún. Tomó el teléfono y se dirigió al salón donde se encontraban Jehan y Bossuet acostados, con la compañía de Feuilly, Musichetta, Joly y Grantaire.

 

Le tendió el teléfono al último, quien miró la foto de su hija por lo que fue un minuto eterno.

 

—¿Es la prueba de hoy? —preguntó Feuilly acercándose. Grantaire le dio el aparato y se levantó.

 

—Me voy —declaró con voz ronca, antes de lanzarle una mirada desafiante a todos—. No necesito escolta hoy.

 

Quería estar solo. Emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. Enjolras podía incluso entenderlo en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, se adelantó y lo tomó del brazo. Grantaire concentró entonces su mirada retadora en él.

 

—Ninguno va a seguirte, pero haznos y hazte un favor: mantente en un lugar público hasta tarde.

 

Notó la confusión en la mirada de Grantaire, pero también su cansancio y su dolor. No iba a discutir.

 

—Como desees —respondió con amargura teñida de desdén.

 

Era lo que solía decir para molestarlo a él y reírse un poco de sí mismo. Siempre se le había dado bien hacer burla y tratar con indiferencia los sentimientos que proclamaba tener hacia él.

 

Lo soltó del brazo y Grantaire salió del consultorio con rapidez, antes de que cambiara de opinión y lo retuviera.

 

Hasta que escuchó la puerta de afuera cerrarse, se giró para ver a sus compañeros.

 

—Los heridos tienen que descansar, pero aún tenemos trabajo. —Miró a Courfeyrac—. Dale unos minutos de ventaja y ve por ese teléfono. Consigue uno para Grantaire también, no debe seguir incomunicado. Pero date prisa. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

 

Luego se giró hacia sus amigos. No sería fácil, pero no tenían otra opción. Debía convencerlos de lo que tenían que hacer.

 

**MARTES**

**7:53 p.m.**

**Hotel Montfermeil**

 

Adèle se había quedado dormida temprano. Había pasado el día con ella, viendo fábulas y haciendo dibujos. Tenía una tendencia a dibujar personas con grandes bolas desfiguradas como las partes del cuerpo. La bola llena de colores había dicho que era su madre bailando. Otro dibujo, con varias figuras parecidas había dicho que eran su papá con sus amigos.

 

Éponine se había interesado en ese último en particular. Según Gavroche, el padre de la niña y su grupo eran el objetivo por el cual la tenían allí. La niña había hablado con entusiasmo y cariño de todos: uno le hacía trenzas en pelo, otro le contaba cuentos que sonaban bonito como canciones y todos la habían llevado a pasear un día para comer sobre el zacate.

 

—¿Este es tu padre? —le preguntó ella señalando una de las figuras en el centro del dibujo, pintada de rojo el cuerpo y amarilla la cabeza.

 

Adèle rió un poco y negó. Éponine había decidido tomarse el hecho de que riera frente a ella como un progreso.

 

—Es Enjolras —le respondió la niña con algo de dificultad para pronunciar el nombre—. Es muy bueno y es el que manda. ¡Siempre me dice “Adèle” y me pone atención!

 

El que manda. Se preguntó si eso quería decir que el padre de la niña no era el líder del grupo que intentaban presionar entonces.

 

La tarde había transcurrido bastante bien después de eso, con  Adèle haciendo dibujos de todo lo que extrañaba y Éponine intentando comportarse como si no hubiera nada extraño en su situación. La tranquilidad se había visto interrumpida cuando le había traído la cena y Montparnasse la había seguido, teléfono en mano para tomar la foto del día.

 

—Yo la tomo —le había dicho ella, empujándolo fuera de la habitación. En la foto se había captado todavía la expresión confundida de la niña al verla enfrentarse a aquel hombre desconocido para ella.

 

Se había asomado luego al pasillo para estamparle el teléfono en el pecho a Montparnasse antes de volver a entrar. Sin embargo, los breves momentos fuera de la habitación le habían bastado para notar que algo sucedía.

 

Su madre había enviado a Gavroche de vuelta a casa aquella mañana, así que no contaba con él para buscarle información. Lo último que le había podido decir antes de irse era que algo se estaba cocinando, una emboscada o algo así.

 

Éponine debía reconocer que lo que más le preocupaba era qué sucedería realmente con Adèle cuando el grupo consiguiera lo que quería.

 

Una vez que se aseguró de que la niña estaba dormida salió de la habitación, poniendo el seguro. No le daba confianza dejarla sola pero necesitaba saber qué sucedía.

 

Su padre no era una buena opción para intentar averiguar algo. Sabía que no le tenía mucha confianza desde que se había atrevido a empezar a cuestionar decisiones y hacer preguntas. Su madre, por otro lado, la conocía lo suficiente para captar en sus preguntas alguna segunda intención.

 

Aunque no le gustara, sabía perfectamente quién era su mejor opción.

 

—¡Éponine!  ¿Te cansaste ya de hacer de niñera?

 

La voz de Montparnasse seguía siendo tan seductora como el primer día, aunque ella ya no podía relacionarlo con nada más que los momentos más sucios y violentos de su vida.

 

—Es difícil saber que ustedes andan fuera divirtiéndose —replicó, haciendo de tripas corazón, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación desde la que el hombre le había hablado.

 

Estaba de un evidente buen humor y tenía una botella de licor en la mano. No llevaba camisa y tenía el cabello empapado, se había duchado hacía poco.

 

—La diversión estuvo en la chatarrera esta tarde, nena —dijo estirando un brazo para tomarla de la cintura y arrastrarla hacia adentro—. Pero ahora la podemos traer aquí…

 

El pecho de Montparnasse seguía siendo firme y marcado, pero ya no despertaba en ella lo mismo que años atrás, cuando se sintió afortunada de que un chico se fijara en ella. Lo dejó presionarla contra él, pero arqueó la espalda para alejarse de sus labios.

 

—¿En la chatarrera? Está abandonada, ¿qué puede haber ahí?

 

La sonrisa despectiva que le dedicó era una buena señal. Sabía que era fácil hacerlo hablar cuando quería alardear.

 

—El padre de la niña y los suyos. Bueno, el que creíamos que era el padre. No es mi culpa que el día que vigilamos a ricitos de oro llevara a esta nena con él en su coche como todo un padre responsable. Ahora resulta que su padre es un borracho que no nos sirve de nada, pero por suerte a todos parece importarles la niña.

 

Éponine no entendió la mitad de las cosas a las que se refería, excepto que Gavroche tenía razón y estaban usando a la niña para presionar un grupo sobre algo.

 

—¿Qué hacían en la chatarrera? —preguntó con genuino interés.

 

Las manos de Montparnasse en su espalda eran viejas conocidas no apreciadas.

 

—Darles una lección —replicó. Tuvo que dejarlo atacar su cuello mientras lanzaba un ruido indefinido de interés, esperando que fuera suficiente para hacerlo hablar más. Se dejó girar sobre sí misma mientras el hombre buscaba a tientas la puerta para cerrarla tras ellos—. Se habían puesto chulos, creen que pueden recuperar a la niña sin darnos lo que queremos… pero ya les enseñamos que así no se juega con nosotros.

 

Levantó las manos para colocarlas detrás de la nuca de Montparnasse. El movimiento lo hizo relamerse los labios y ella procuró mostrarse lo más admirada posible.

 

—¿Mataron a alguien? —preguntó, esperando no haber sonado entusiasmada por la idea, como si fuera Gavroche escuchando una historia de aventuras. Necesitaba aparentar el debido interés.

 

Montparnasse se encogió de hombros, acercándola más a él con aquel movimiento.

 

—No sé. Tal vez. Los herimos. ¿A quién le importa? Les quedan menos de dos días para recuperar a la niña y darnos las pruebas. Ya no tendrán ganas de más intentos.

 

Se estremeció ante la idea, lo que por suerte su pareja ocasional interpretó de otra manera. Se dejó besar, pero su mente estaba lejos de allí.

 

Esperaba que el padre de Adèle estuviera vivo. Pero sobretodo, pensaba en que Montparnasse se equivocaba. Aquella gente quería recuperar a la niña.

 

Tal vez sí quisieran hacer otro intento.

 

Pero no tenían más de dos días.

 

**MARTES**

**8:35 p.m.**

**Callejón trasero del club Nocturno “Lovely Ladies”**

 

No solía utilizar aquel medio de comunicación, pero aquello era urgente. Courfeyrac tecleó el número que conocía de memoria y esperó. Cosette contestó al tercer timbrazo.

 

—¿Buenas noches? —saludó con su tono de chica educada.

 

—Señora Pontmercy —replicó él. En otras circunstancias habría sonreído al escuchar el breve momento en que sostenía la respiración de sorpresa—. ¿Sabe usted que su marido recibe llamadas desde un club nocturno que frecuenta en la capital?

 

Se mordió el labio inferior esperando la respuesta positiva por parte de la esposa de su amigo.

 

—Tendré que reclamarle que no me lleve con él —replicó Cosette tras un momento en el que probablemente había verificado que no había moros en la costa para hablar—. ¿Quieres que te lo pase?

 

Podía notar la tensión en su voz a pesar de que no le había dado ninguna clave de no poder hablar con libertad. Habían acordado que cuando llamaran al teléfono de Marius desde algún número desconocido sería ella la que respondería, para evaluar quién intentaba contactarlo o bien rechazar de plano la llamada como un número equivocado.

 

—Te necesito a ti de hecho. No es grave, pero sí urgente —se apresuró a decirle para tranquilizarla—. Necesitamos consultar sobre un delincuente que pueda tener relación con la policía, con el grupo de Théodule y compañía. Marius me dijo una vez que sueles hacer respaldos de su computadora. ¿Crees que tengas ahí esos datos?

 

Escuchó a Marius en el fondo preguntando qué sucedía  y se prometió a sí mismo que organizaría un encuentro con él en algún lugar más apropiado que aquel club para hablar largo y tendido por horas sin ser vistos. No podían relacionarlos, pero lo extrañaba.

 

—¿No han encontrado a Adèle  entonces? Pásame la computadora, cariño —dijo la voz de Cosette por toda respuesta, alejándose un poco del teléfono. Luego la escuchó dirigirse a él de nuevo—. Me parece haber visto una lista de informantes entre los delincuentes. He estado revisando los archivos por si hubiera algo nuevo importante.

 

Courfeyrac sonrió. La chica no había sido entrenada pero era innata para aquel trabajo. Esperó paciente. Podía escuchar la velocidad de sus dedos sobre el teclado.

 

—¿A quién necesitas buscar? —preguntó la voz suave y cantarina que había chiflado a Marius años atrás.

 

—Le Cabuc —dijo con voz grave y baja. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Laurel no lo estaba escuchando mientras esperaba.

 

La escuchó repetir en voz baja el nombre, probablemente mientras lo escribía para verificar que lo hacía bien.

 

—Le Cabuc —repitió tras unos momentos—. Es un alias. También es conocido como “Claquesous”. Es un informante de la policía en la zona del sur de la capital. Aquí hay un teléfono y tres direcciones posibles para localizarlo. ¿Te sirve? ¿Creen que sepa algo de Adèle?

 

Courfeyrac inspiró profundo. Entre menos le dijera a los Pontmercy sobre lo que pensaban hacer con aquellos datos mejor.

 

—Me sirve —replicó simplemente mientras se preparaba para memorizar los datos. Tres direcciones.

 

Si no tenían suerte, aquella sería una larga noche.

 

—¿Nos avisarás cuando tengan a Adèle  de vuelta? —preguntó Cosette cuando terminó de darle los datos.

 

Inspiró profundo. Tenían que mantenerse positivos.

 

—Por supuesto. Salúdame a Marius. Buenas noches.

 

Colgó y se giró hacia Laurel, quien le tendió una mano para tomar el teléfono. Se lo dio después de borrar el historial con rapidez.

 

—Hazlo desaparecer entre las cosas de alguno de tus clientes, ¿de acuerdo?

 

La chica asintió y lo miró con orgullo.

 

—Podrías trabajar en esto y ganar mucho dinero. Eres bueno —le dijo.

 

Él torció el gesto y negó.

 

—No lo hago por dinero. Aunque sé que ti te va bastante bien.

 

Laurel suspiró y se guardó el teléfono en el bolso que llevaba con ella. Aún no se había ido a cambiar para trabajar.

 

—Lo sé. Tus padres estarían orgullosos.

 

A Courfeyrac le gustaba pensar eso. Tan solo esperaba tener razón.

 

**MARTES**

**10:45p.m.  
Bar Diógenes **

 

Grantaire contempló el fondo del vaso de vidrio del que acababa de tomar su último trago. Para esa hora había esperado estar inconsciente ya. Sin embargo, no lograba desconectarse de todo lo que había sucedido. Imágenes inconexas de Adèle , Jehan, Bossuet y Enjolras se mezclaban en su cabeza.

 

Tan lejos de recuperar a su hija… Debería tomar hasta dejar de pensar.

 

Pero no podía.

 

No terminaba de entenderlo. Tomar en público lo hacía ir más despacio, en parte. Pero ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y suficientes tragos. Su mente se resistía a renunciar.

 

“Haznos y hazte un favor: mantente en un lugar público hasta tarde.”

 

Las palabras de Enjolras se repitieron en su mente una vez más. Había sido extraño. Lo usual habría sido recibir un regaño monumental por tener intención de ir a tomar para esconderse de un problema. O más recientemente, una reprobación fría e hiriente pero silenciosa. Aquella aceptación unida a la petición lo confundía.

 

Aunque no debía darle tanta importancia. Enjolras lo había abrazado ese día. Eso sí que era difícil de procesar. La situación de Adèle  lo tenía evidentemente alterado.

 

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en ese abrazo cuando su hija estaba en manos de unos malditos como el Patrón Minette?

 

Le hizo una seña al camarero para que le sirviera otro trago.

 

“Haznos y hazte un favor: mantente en un lugar público hasta tarde.”

 

Había algo en esa frase que volvía a él una y otra vez. No había sido amabilidad o preocupación lo que había en los ojos de Enjolras al decirla. No. Había sido algo diferente.

 

Algo que había visto antes pero no lograba determinar cuándo.

 

Cómo le hubiera gustado que Bahorel estuviera ahí para discutirlo.

 

—Enjolras me está tratando extraño —le habría dicho, como aquella vez antes de su último trabajo.

 

—Tú sí que eres extraño —le había respondido su amigo riendo, todavía con algo de espuma de la cerveza sobre el labio superior—. Te está tratando bien, no veo cuál es la queja.

 

No era una queja. En su momento no sabía qué lo había hecho decirle eso. Enjolras había ido variando con el paso del tiempo. Había pasado del desprecio absoluto al debate ardido para llegar luego a cierta tolerancia con tintes reprobatorios controlados. Grantaire había sabido lidiar con todo esto. Sin embargo, la última fase, llena de un interés moderado y controlado, le seguía resultando confusa.

 

—Enjolras es un buen amigo. Le ha tomado su tiempo entenderte, pero va llegando. No se lo tomes a mal por no dejar que le sigas adorando a la distancia —le había aconsejado Bahorel—. Después de todo le agradas.

 

—A pesar de todo, querrás decir —le había replicado él.  

 

Era el último consejo que le había dado. Luego, Grantaire se había emborrachado y Bahorel se había ido con Musichetta a hacer de camareros en la recepción en casa de Tholomyès. De estar en condiciones, Grantaire habría participado también, pero su amigo le había dicho que no habría problema. Marius y Cosette estarían allí. Gracias a ellos tenían un plano de la casa. Ya previamente la chica había conseguido que Théodule Gillenormand los hiciera invitar a una actividad en el lugar como acompañantes de su abuelo.

 

Esa era su tercera cena allí, en la que ejecutarían el plan. Durante la confusión de la fiesta, esperaban que el robo de la libreta se pudiera dar sin contratiempos. No había sido así por supuesto, pero nadie había sospechado nada ni de Marius ni de Cosette.

 

“Manténganse a la vista de Théodule y de Tholomyès siempre que les sea posible” le había advertido Courfeyrac una y otra vez al matrimonio Pontmercy. “No podemos arriesgarnos a que haya la menor sospecha sobre ustedes.”

 

Cuando el camarero puso el nuevo trago frente a él, Grantaire lo miró fijamente mientras una sensación de horror lo invadía.

 

Ahí había escuchado esa frase antes. Eso era lo que había en la mirada de Enjolras ese día.

 

La instrucción había sido una advertencia. Tenía que mostrarse en público.

 

Nadie podía sospechar de él.

 

Tomó de golpe el contenido del vaso antes de hundir la cabeza contra su pecho.

 

Enjolras… ¿qué demonios estaba planeando?


	5. Miércoles

**MIÉRCOLES**

**6:45 a.m.**

**Hotel Montfermeil**

 

Adèle parecía un pequeño angelito durmiendo. Éponine no sabía mucho de ángeles, pero estaba segura de que eran algo así. Había comprobado con alivio que nadie había forzado la puerta durante su ausencia la noche anterior. Había regresado a la habitación entrada la madrugada, cuando Montparnasse estaba ya lo suficientemente borracho y satisfecho como para no enterarse siquiera de su ausencia.

 

Ya le había sacado para entonces toda la información que le interesaba.

 

Ahora debía actuar en consecuencia.

 

La niña se removió y parpadeó un par de veces, soltando un tierno bostezo que la hizo sonreír. La abrazó contra ella y se le quebró un poco el corazón al escucharla musitar “mamá” en voz bajita y adormecida.

 

Cerró los ojos y se prometió lo que venía planeando desde el día anterior: iba a sacar a Adèle ilesa de allí.

 

Montparnasse confiaba en que el grupo iba a ceder y entregar las pruebas a cambio de la niña. La idea no era tan esperanzadora como parecía en un inicio: no tenían la menor intención de devolverla, sólo de matar a los líderes del grupo y todos los demás que pudieran. Eso incluía probablemente al padre de Adèle.

 

Si no les entregaban las pruebas a tiempo, Montparnasse hablaba de matarla para darles una lección. Éponine no tenía tan claro que su padre quisiera meterse en el problema que aquello pudiera acarrear. Sin embargo, la perspectiva también era sombría. Adèle podría crecer siendo su pequeña esclava, como algunas otras niñas que habían caído en sus manos aunque no fuera por secuestro. Una pequeña esclava y un instrumento del Patrón Minette.

 

Como su hermana Azelma. Como ella misma.

 

—Hola —dijo la niña separándose de ella, todavía con carita soñolienta—. ¿Vamos a salir hoy?

 

Éponine suspiró. Estaba segura de que no la dejarían sacar a la niña. Tal vez podría llevarla a uno de los salones del hotel. Después de todo estaba vacío. Montparnasse le había explicado aquello también: el jueves sería uno de esos días en el hotel.

 

El hotel Montfermeil tenía un nombre particularmente ostentoso para lo que era poco más que un motel de carretera. No era un lugar de cinco estrellas ni mucho menos. Pero tenía varios puntos a su favor, empezando porque se encontraba aislado de la carretera con su larga entrada de cien metros resguardada por una aguja en la entrada principal. Es una época normal, cualquiera podía entrar mientras tuviera dinero para pagar.

 

Sin embargo, en algunos días en específico, la aguja sólo se levantaba para quienes llevaban los papeles adecuados.

 

Esos días, aquel hotel que servía de cubierta y base de operaciones para el grupo criminal que lideraba su padre, era el lugar de reunión de personalidades demasiado reconocidas para atreverse a ser encontradas juntas en cualquier otro sitio. Altos cargos de la policía, altos dirigentes del crimen organizado…

 

Montfermeil era un lugar discreto, barato y sobre todo llevado por personas conscientes de que si intentaran chantajearlos o traicionarlos de alguna manera, tenían el poder para desaparecerlos del mapa como si nunca hubieran existido. Mientras se limitaran quedar bien con ellos y recibir su paga no habría problema.

 

El jueves empezarían a recibir a quienes venían a pasar un productivo fin de semana en Montfermeil, donde se tratarían temas que Montparnasse no le había sabido revelar.

 

—¿Éponine?

 

Adèle esperaba una respuesta, así que ella suspiró y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

 

—Tal vez. Tenemos que ponerte guapa también. Vamos a tomarte otra foto.

 

La niña suspiró, pero Éponine se obligó a no darle falsas esperanzas. Con tan poco movimiento en el hotel y con una entrada principal tan larga y solitaria, no tenía idea de cómo sacarla ella sola de allí sin caer en un intento fallido que ambas pagarían muy caro.

 

No había dormido en toda la noche valorando opciones, hasta aceptar que ella sola no podría hacerlo. Si al menos en la noche no quedara nadie en el portón, podría haberlo intentado, pero Montfermeil nunca estaba descuidado del todo.

 

Por suerte, gracias a Montparnasse ahora sabía que había más personas dispuestas a rescatar a Adèle, incluso mucho más motivadas que ella. La pregunta era cómo ponerse en contacto con ellos.

 

—¿Gavroche va a venir hoy? —insistió la niña. Tal vez sólo quería saber si habría algún rayo de alegría en el sombrío día que tenía por delante.

 

Éponine miró hacia la puerta, como si pudiera atraerlo con la mirada.

 

—Eso espero —respondió con sinceridad.

 

Tenía un plan, pero no podía hacer nada sin su hermano.

 

**MIÉRCOLES**

**7:35 a.m.**

**Apartamento de Enjolras**

Grantaire había estado en pocas ocasiones en la casa de Enjolras, pero sabía perfectamente cómo llegar hasta ella. No era un apartamento en un bloque de edificios, sino más como una casita miniatura en un residencial de solteros con dinero que no se relacionaban entre ellos.

 

No vio a nadie en el lugar mientras se dirigía hacia la casa. Había pasado la noche en el bar hasta la hora de cerrar. Dado que era un cliente conocido, le habían dejado dormir en el piso superior, lo que había logrado hacer gracias a la cantidad de alcohol ingerido… Sin embargo al despertar había tenido la misma idea ardiendo en su cabeza.

 

Se había dirigido hasta allí después de que llamarlo desde el teléfono del bar resultara en una serie de entradas directas a su contestador. No se sabía de memoria el número de ningún otro de sus amigos.

 

Llamó a la puerta sin ninguna seguridad de que fuera a estar en casa. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió tras unos momentos y Enjolras hizo su aparición. Su expresión, cansada y seria, se tornó sorprendida al verlo.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Grantaire sin darle tiempo de decir nada.

 

Enjolras abrió mucho los ojos y lo tomó de la sudadera que llevaba puesta para jalarlo hacia dentro del apartamento. Cerró la puerta tras sí y Grantaire se vio de repente aprisionado contra la pared del pasillo de la entrada.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con un susurro furioso que le hizo pensar que había alguien más en la casa. Miró hacia adentro intrigado, pero Enjolras lo tomó de la barbilla para recuperar su atención—. Estamos solos, pero no es seguro.

 

Grantaire no se sorprendió al descubrir que aquella posición no le resultaba ni incómoda ni intimidante realmente.

 

—Eso último ya lo deduje —dijo sosteniéndole la mirada. Los dedos de Enjolras en su barbilla vacilaron un momento antes de dejarlo—. Por eso querías que tuviera una coartada para toda la noche, ¿cierto? La tengo. No dijiste nada de no poder hablarles hoy. ¿Qué está pasando?

 

Aquella era la semana más atípica de la vida de Grantaire. Nunca había visto retroceder a Enjolras ante un alegato suyo. Pero en ese momento, el líder del ABC se alejó de él varios pasos, como si necesitara espacio para estructurar su respuesta.

 

La idea lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Tenía miedo.

 

—Vamos a convocar a una reunión en un par de horas en el Musain —respondió Enjolras con voz grave. Grantaire notó cómo lo evaluaba con la mirada, por lo que no cedió en su expresión de insistencia. Quería respuestas ahora, no dentro de dos horas. Aquello tenía que ver con Adèle, podía sentirlo—. Supongo que da igual que te enteres antes. De todas maneras no voy a permitir que te involucres en esto.

 

Arqueó las cejas al escucharlo y se atrevió a adentrarse en el apartamento. En la sala había un sillón, una mesita con libros en el centro, un televisor que solía estar apagado y contra la pared, una mesita pequeña con una lámpara y un espejo. Todo formaba un conjunto sobrio, cómodo y práctico. Se puso de espaldas al espejo, no tenía ganas de ver su propio rostro demacrado.

 

—Si tiene que ver con Adèle, estoy involucrado —le recordó.

 

Enjolras suspiró y le dedicó la expresión más seria de su repertorio.

 

—Pasamos la noche ubicando a Le Cabuc.

 

No había algo particularmente criminal en buscar a un hombre que los había engañado. Aunque probablemente si él lo hubiera encontrado, no hubiera podido dar fe de sí mismo. Habrían tenido que detenerlo para que no lo matara.

 

Sin embargo, no creía que esa fuera la razón por la que se habían asegurado de que no pudiera ir con ellos.

 

—¿Lo encontraron?

 

—Sí —respondió Enjolras con firmeza—. Y lo tenemos.

 

Tardó un momento en procesar lo que eso significaba. Cuando lo hizo, todo calzó.

 

Lo miró boquieabierto mientras repetía en silencio el proceso mental que lo había llevado a aquella conclusión. Sonaba inverosímil.

 

—¿Secuestraron a alguien? —preguntó finalmente.

 

Enjolras asintió, sin desviar la mirada. Había algo retador y determinado en su expresión, como siempre que sacaba adelante alguno de sus planes por una causa justa, independientemente de las consecuencias.

 

Pero la idea de que hubiera tomado la libertad de alguien por intentar salvar a su hija era más de lo que Grantaire podía procesar.

 

—Esto va a caer solamente sobre mí —le advirtió Enjolras—. Le Cabuc no ha visto a nadie más ni lo verá. Está en una de las propiedades desocupadas de mi familia. Cuando encontremos a Adèle y lo libere, sólo podrá culparme a mí. Así debe ser. Si intentan buscar cómplices, eres el primer sospechoso. Por eso necesitas coartada… y por eso sería mejor que no estuvieras aquí.

 

La magnitud de lo que Enjolras estaba diciendo lo sobrepasó. Inspiró profundo, casi como un jadeo, y se giró sobre sí mismo. Apoyó las manos en la mesita junto a la pared mientras hundía la barbilla contra su pecho.

 

—Te dije que vamos a encontrarla —insistió Enjolras.

 

Pudo sentirlo acercarse, pero no se giró. Sus ojos se habían quedado prendados del dibujo infantil que estaba sobre la mesita. Lo reconocía perfectamente. Conocía los trazos de Adèle.

 

—Cuando la encontremos, debería quedarse contigo —dijo Grantaire finalmente. Sentía la voz quebrada, pero no le importó—. Estaría mucho mejor.

 

La verdad de sus palabras se asentó sobre él al tiempo que se cerraba el silencio en el apartamento.

 

—No digas tonterías —replicó Enjolras finalmente.

 

Grantaire lanzó una risita seca.

 

—Su madre está muy ocupada bailando y conociendo gente para notar que algo va mal. Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada para recuperarla. Tú secuestraste un hombre.

 

Levantó la vista. El espejo estaba frente a él, devolviéndole la imagen de su propio rostro adolorido y desencajado. Desvió la mirada de él para encontrarse con la de Enjolras, quien lo veía desde el reflejo.

 

—Ha sido un trabajo del equipo y eres parte de nosotros. No hemos parado de buscarla con los recursos que tenemos —le recordó—. La recuperaremos y volverá con su padre. No voy a traerla de vuelta para que encuentre a su padre en la cárcel. Déjame encargarme de esto.

 

Grantaire esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

 

—No tengo otra opción —replicó—. Y me temo que Adèle tampoco. Soy lo que tiene. No la merezco.

 

Enjolras acortó la distancia entre los dos. Aparte de ver su reflejo en el espejo, podía sentir su presencia ahora justo detrás de su espalda. Sin embargo, no se giró para verlo directamente.

 

—Es tu hija —le recordó—. Y aunque a veces no concuerde con tus actos, sé que de verdad te importa.

 

Su sonrisa se acentuó.

 

—Lastimosamente ya sé por experiencia que amar a alguien no implica merecerle.

 

Tal vez seguía demasiado tomado. Estaba algo mareado, la sensación de irrealidad se había acentuado.

 

Se sostuvieron la mirada a través del reflejo.

 

—Puedes ser el padre que Adèle merece —dijo Enjolras con ese tono firme y sincero que lo caracterizaba. Sus palabras en otro momento habrían dolido. En ese momento, Grantaire sabía que su percepción del dolor estaba distorsionada—. Lo sé. Lo he visto. Antes no lo hubiera creído posible con ella me he dado cuenta. Conforme ha ido creciendo te he observado. Hay más en ti de lo que dejas ver siempre. Tú eres el que no lo acepta.

 

Grantaire se volteó entonces. En efecto, debía haber tomado más de lo que creía, porque aquello tenía que estarlo alucinando. Sin embargo, al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Enjolras. Real, sincero, mirándolo ahora directamente a los ojos.

 

—Nunca vas a poder aceptar que soy quien soy, ¿cierto?

 

Enjolras negó.

 

—Eres mucho más de lo que quieres creer —replicó con firmeza.

 

Estaba convencido de lo que decía. Podía verlo en sus ojos. De repente, la reprobación y los reproches de todos esos años aparecieron ante él bajo otra luz. No se trataba del desprecio hacia alguien que consideraba moralmente inferior. El desdén, la reprobación, llevaban detrás lo que siempre había caracterizado a Enjolras: esperanza.

 

Esperanza de que alguien siempre podía ser una versión mejor de sí mismo. Incluso él.

 

Antes de pensarlo, se lanzó hacia adelante para atrapar los labios de Enjolras con los suyos. Aquella era la peor semana de su vida, una realidad alterna donde nada se regía por las mismas reglas que el resto de su existencia. Poner en un contacto con aquellos labios todo el amor y toda la angustia que tenía adentro no dejaba de calzar dentro de aquel mundo bizarro en que se había transformado todo.

 

Lo que no esperó fue que los labios de Enjolras se movieran al mismo tiempo que los suyos, delgados y firmes, decididos. Tampoco estaba preparado para las manos que lo sujetaron por la sudadera, acercándolo más. No había esperado avanzar a ciegas hasta que Enjolras chocara contra la otra pared. Entreabrió los labios, incapaz de pensar o sentir, dejando a Enjolras adentrarse en su boca.

 

El momento perfecto no podía llegar en una peor situación, pero allí estaba. Al menos por un instante, aunque se escurriera entre sus dedos.

 

Enjolras fue quien lo hizo detenerse, aunque no era capaz de decir cuánto tiempo después de iniciado aquel delirio ni cuánto había avanzado su mano buscando la piel anhelada bajo su ropa. Lo sostuvo por los hombros, respirando agitado, con los cabellos rubios cayendo sobre su rostro y los ojos oscurecidos de una manera que nunca habría creído que llegaría a ver de cerca.

 

—Tenemos que concentrarnos en Adèle —dijo finalmente. Le habría gustado pensar que le estaba costando tomar la determinación de detenerlo. Cerró los ojos cuando uno de los delicados dedos de Enjolras le acarició la mejilla, o tal vez se trataba sólo de un gesto para asegurarse de que no buscara besarlo de nuevo—. Y tú debes estar en condiciones para recibirla.

 

No lo estaría. Nunca lo estaría. La certeza lo golpeó al punto de que se sintió tambalear de verdad, pero Enjolras lo sostuvo.   

 

—Debo irme —añadió el hombre—. Pero te veré para la hora de la reunión. Quédate el tiempo que necesites, sólo trata que nadie te vea salir.

 

Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos aunque temía lo que encontraría allí. Todo lo que vio fue la conocida firmeza y determinación de Enjolras. Nada diferente.

 

Asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

 

Las manos de Enjolras tardaron un momento más en reaccionar y alejarse de él, pero momentos después pudo verlo marchar.

 

**MIÉRCOLES**

**8:25 a.m.**

**Edificio de oficinas propiedad de la familia de Enjolras**

 

Su padre siempre había pensado que tener propiedades era la mejor inversión posible. Sin embargo, aquel edificio había sido tal vez de los menos productivos, había sido alquilado a distintas empresas y nuevamente estaba vacío.

 

Enjolras lo necesitaría por un par de días nada más, así que esperaba que no apareciera ningún potencial inquilino mientras tanto.

 

Estacionó el auto a unas cuadras de allí y se acercó a paso rápido. Courfeyrac y Combeferre lo esperaban en el primer piso, ambos con semblante serio, en concordancia con la gravedad de lo que estaban haciendo. Aun así, el primero le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida al verlo llegar.

 

—¿Pudiste dormir algo? —preguntó Combeferre con el tono de reproche de quien conoce la respuesta negativa a lo que está preguntando.

 

—Recogí un par de mudadas nuevas y conseguí comida —replicó Enjolras en su lugar, sin entrar a discusiones. Le tendió las bolsas a Courfeyrac para que verificara sus elecciones para pasarle al detenido involuntario que tenían allí.

 

Su amigo asintió y miró hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

 

—Es una buena habitación en la que lo encerraste. Tiene espacio pero no tiene vías de escape. ¿Sigues decidido a hacer esto solo?

 

No pensaba ni siquiera discutirlo de nuevo. Por suerte, Combeferre pareció entenderlo, porque llenó el silencio que siguió a la pregunta de Courfeyrac.

 

—¿Eso fue todo lo que hiciste?

 

Enjolras a veces creía que Combeferre tenía desarrollado eso que llamaban sexto sentido. Siempre lo captaba todo. Lo miró a los ojos, ligeramente desafiante.

 

—Hablé con Grantaire, vino a verme al apartamento. —Odiaba cuando sus amigos intercambiaban miradas que él no alcanzaba a comprender. Sin embargo, como ninguno comentó nada, continuó hablando—. Había sacado conclusiones sobre el hecho de que necesitara una coartada.

 

Grantaire no era tonto. Eso siempre lo había sabido. Descuidado, desinteresado, alcohólico… Eran otros problemas, no falta de inteligencia.

 

—¿Le explicaste lo que estamos haciendo? —preguntó Courfeyrac con naturalidad. Sin embargo, Enjolras podía imaginar los engranajes en su cabeza corriendo para intentar calzar la información que iba a recibir con medidas de seguridad apropiadas.

 

—Sí. Iba a enterarse de todas formas —respondió—. Pero no intervendrá. Le expliqué todo muy claro.

 

No quería pensar en esa visita. Ni en esa conversación. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielorraso, pensando en el piso superior.

 

—Cierto —replicó Combeferre, aunque la pausa que había hecho antes de responder le causó mala espina. Bajó la mirada hacia él, demandando algún comentario adicional al emitido—. Grantaire apreciará aún más de lo que crees todo lo que estás haciendo por él cuando pueda tomar perspectiva.

 

Enjolras suspiró.

 

—No soy sólo yo.

 

Su comentario, aunque sincero, careció de fuerza. Debió haberle recordado que no hacían aquello por Grantaire. O no sólo por él. Se trataba de Adèle. Se trataba de una denuncia justa y necesaria.

 

—Hey. —La mano de Courfeyrac sobre su hombro nunca era una buena señal, pero se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Notó el momento exacto en que una idea atravesaba por detrás de las pupilas oscuras de su amigo—. ¿Estás seguro de que sólo hablaron?

 

Se tensó al sentir la expectativa de ambos amigos. Se deshizo de la mano de Courfeyrac, adentrándose en el salón rumbo a la sala superior. Sus amigos le habían subido las herramientas allí.

 

—Grantaire necesita enfocarse —señaló con tono frío—. Igual que nosotros.

 

Tomó una barra de hierro que estaba apoyada en la pared, probablemente algún viejo soporte que los inquilinos anteriores habían dejado allí. Aprisionó el metal contra sus dedos hasta que se pusieron blancos. Tenía que enfocarse en una cosa a la vez. El dolor en la herida en su brazo le ayudaría a recordarle que no era momento de dejar vagar sus pensamientos.

 

—¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? —preguntó Combeferre con toda la seriedad del caso. Enjolras inspiró profundo y levantó la barra metálica, soltándola para atraparla de nuevo frente a su pecho. El dolor en los puntos que le había hecho Jehan respondió.

 

Enjolras asintió y levantó la barra metálica para apoyarla en su hombro.

 

—Haré lo que sea necesario—. Se giró para verlos—. Váyanse. Le dije a Grantaire que lo vería en el Musain, convoquen a los demás allí también. Y… Si alguno puede hablar con él, estaría bien. Yo nunca sé qué decir.

 

Con sus mejores amigos podía ser sincero. Realmente tenía la impresión de hacerlo todo mal cada vez que hablaba con Grantaire y después de aquel beso no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que lo había empeorado todo.

 

En esta ocasión no hubo un intercambio de miradas entre sus amigos, al parecer ya se entendían en ese tema sin necesidad de eso.

 

—Claro —respondió Courfeyrac—, puedo intentarlo. Aunque nada de lo que digamos tendrá el mismo efecto que si lo dijeras tú.

 

Enjolras se despidió con un gesto con la mano antes de subir las gradas, optando por no contestar nada ante el comentario. Sin embargo, al llegar frente a la puerta tras la que le esperaba Claquesous con las respuestas que necesitaban, pudo sentir una vez más el cosquilleo del recuerdo de los labios de Grantaire.

 

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento antes de tocar la puerta. Tenía que concentrarse.

 

**MIÉRCOLES**

**11:05 a.m.**

**Café Musain**

Grantaire no había resistido más que unos momentos en el apartamento de Enjolras. Había regresado caminando al suyo, intentando despejarse. Una parte de él se negaba a creer lo que había sucedido entre Enjolras y él pero el recuerdo era demasiado vívido.

 

Otra parte de él intentaba lidiar con las náuseas de los problemas en que sus amigos se iban a meter después de secuestrar a aquel hombre.

 

En su apartamento se duchó, se cambió y prendió la computadora para enviar otro mensaje falso a Juliette, quien había enviado besos para Adèle y le comentaba del contrato que al parecer iba a firmar. Estaba pensando que era temprano para ponerse en marcha cuando recibió un mensaje de Courfeyrac que le hizo ponerse de inmediato en camino al Musain.

 

Esperó en la entrada trasera del café, tal y como dictaban las indicaciones que había recibido. Nervioso, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se dispuso a encenderlo. Fue entonces cuando distinguió a Enjolras acercándose.

 

Se detuvo con el cigarrillo apagado en los labios y el encendedor en la mano. Conocía cada facción y cada expresión del rostro de Enjolras de memoria. Era el primero en asegurar que su belleza era perfecta y delicada, como una estatua griega, tallada y cuidada en cada detalle. Pero también era el primero en afirmar que podía ser terrible y cruel.

 

La expresión que traía ahora en el rostro, totalmente concentrado, reflejaba esas últimas facetas de él a la perfección.

 

Grantaire sintió un escalofrío. No sentía pena, pero podía imaginar el miedo que aquel tipo, Le Cabuc o como se llamara, había pasado. Lo merecía.

 

La expresión de Enjolras cambió cuando lo vio a él, ahí de pie con el cigarrillo sin encender, mirándolo fijamente. Perdió los tintes amenazantes, aunque no la concentración.

 

Encendió el cigarrillo, aunque aquello le valiera una mirada reprobatoria. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

 

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Enjolras con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Sabes por qué Courfeyrac nos pidió venir antes?

 

Grantaire se encogió de hombros mientras lo examinaba con la mirada, buscando pistas sobre qué había sucedido realmente durante aquella mañana. La manera en que Enjolras apretaba los puños le hacía pensar que podía haber alguna respuesta que estaba pasando por alto.

 

—Tú eres el líder —le recordó al más puro estilo de las semanas anteriores a que su vida se convirtiera en aquel infierno surreal en el que su hija había sido secuestrada—. ¿Acaso has estado ocupado?

 

Le habría gustado poder mantener la sonrisa ante otra expresión de reproche de Enjolras, pero la normalidad había dejado sus vidas ya hacía un par de días. Antes no hubiera obtenido un suspiro seguido de un desvío de mirada hacia la puerta del local por parte del hombre.

 

No quería hablar de lo que había hecho, al menos no allí.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de manera tirante, incómodamente formal.

 

Grantaire arqueó ambas cejas.

 

—Coordinado y despierto, no creo que puedas pedir mucho más.

 

El desaliento en la expresión de Enjolras al escucharlo le hizo arrepentirse de no contestar de otra manera. Recién se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez el hombre no sabía cómo actuar después de lo sucedido a lo largo de esa mañana: el secuestro, su interrogatorio al prisionero… Y estaba el detalle de los besos en su apartamento también.

 

Se le secó la boca de sólo pensarlo.

 

—E ingenioso —añadió Enjolras con mordacidad, aunque el efecto se vio arruinado por el cansancio en su voz.

 

La puerta se abrió entonces, dando paso a Courfeyrac, quien los miró arqueando las cejas, como si percibiera que algo no estaba bien en el ambiente.

 

—Tengo noticias —les anunció haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar. No había manera de abrir esa puerta desde afuera—. Pero tenemos que evaluar qué hacer.

 

Grantaire se dirigió hacia su sala privada sin hacer preguntas, pero Enjolras no era tan dócil.

 

—Eso se supone que íbamos a hacer más tarde. ¿Qué sucede?

 

Todos verificaron con la mirada que el pasillo estaba desierto. Además, cuando iban a utilizar aquella entrada, Courfeyrac desconectaba las cámaras.

 

—Vine temprano para preparar todo como habíamos hablado y me encontré una sorpresa —contestó el hombre con la naturalidad con que solía ver todo—. Tienen que conocerlo y necesitamos que verifiques si lo que tiene que decir calza con lo que sabes ya.

 

Grantaire tuvo el tiempo justo para procesar que la sorpresa era una persona, antes de que la puerta de la sala privada se abriera y vieran a un chico que no llegaba a ser adolescente todavía, con aspecto de tener siempre el control de la situación.

 

—¡Hola, tú debes ser Enjolras! —Exclamó el niño al verlos entrar. Grantaire sabía perfectamente que no se refería a él.

 

El hombre mencionado se quedó rígido, mirando a la sorpresa de Courfeyrac con desconfianza. Parecía un chico avispado e increíblemente seguro de sí mismo. No parecía para nada intimidado ni por el lugar ni por encontrarse a solas con cuatro hombres mayores que él. Combeferre ya estaba allí también.

 

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Enjolras con tono gélido.

 

El niño se acercó hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—Adèle te dibuja como una bola roja con una amarilla encima —respondió burlón—. Además, los hombres del Patrón dices que eres demasiado bonito para ser peligroso.

 

Grantaire no esperó la réplica de Enjolras a aquel comentario. Lo delicado del momento quedaba eclipsado por una sola idea.

 

—¿Has visto a Adèle? ¿Está dibujando?

 

El niño lo miró detenidamente y luego le enseñó una hoja que se sacó del bolsillo. Grantaire se la hizo prácticamente arrebatada al reconocer los trazos de su hija. Eran tres figuras humanas de las que la niña solía hacer: cuerpos de bolas con bolas más pequeñas encima que hacían de cabezas y bolas enanas que hacían de manos y pies. En efecto, había una roja con la cabeza amarilla. La otra era verde. Había algo largo y negro en su mano, lo que le hizo preguntarse si era un cigarrillo o una botella.

 

La otra figura era más pequeñita y rosada.

 

La idea de que Adèle había hecho un dibujo de ella misma con Enjolras y él lo obligó a apartarse con el papel para guardarse la emoción que acababa de llenarle los ojos de lágrimas.

 

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Enjolras todavía con un tono duro.

 

Grantaire no se giró para mirar lo que sucedía. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en la visión borrosa del dibujo de su hija.

 

—Hay que escucharlo —dijo con tono suave pero seguro Combeferre.

 

—No te asustes chico, Enjolras impone pero no es malo —aseguró la voz de Courfeyrac. Grantaire notó de reojo que el hombre había puesto una mano sobre el hombro del niño. Una señal de apoyo para el pequeño y de advertencia para Enjolras.

 

—Soy Gavroche —respondió al fin, aunque no parecía para nada asustado—. Mi hermana me mandó a buscarlos. Ella está cuidando a Adèle y no quiere que le pase nada malo después de mañana.

 

Grantaire notó que estaba arrugando la hoja del dibujo, por lo que se obligó a no estrecharla con tanta fuerza. Notó con horror que empezaba a sentir algo que le solía ser ajeno.

 

Esperanza.

 

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —preguntó Enjolras, aún con un tono que dejaba ver que no estaba convencido.

 

De igual forma, el tono de Gavroche estaba lleno de desparpajo.

 

—Nadie le pone atención a un niño. Llevo días escuchando por aquí y por allá conversaciones del Patrón Minette. Sabía dónde los estaban vigilando. Pero hoy no tienen a nadie encima: el Patrón cree que después de ayer están llorando, esperando noticias de que les van a dar a Adèle.

 

Enjolras miró a Combeferre y a Courfeyrac alternadamente. Grantaire notó que se estaban consultando en silencio si creer o no a Gavroche.

 

Él lo tenía claro.

 

Se acercó de nuevo, con el dibujo en mano todavía.

 

—Adèle nunca le hace dibujos a personas que no le agradan, ni dibuja cuando se siente mal —dijo con una seguridad que no sabía que tenía en él.

 

Sus tres amigos lo miraron. Courfeyrac se inclinaba por creerle al chico, eso podía verlo. Combeferre, más cauteloso, probablemente quería hacer una revisión exhaustiva de la información antes de decidirse.

 

Enjolras lo miraba con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos en el que Grantaire vio un reflejo de la que él estaba sintiendo.

 

La esperanza era peligrosa.

 

La idea le dio miedo, por lo que bajó la mirada.

 

Fue entonces cuando notó los nudillos rotos y enrojecidos en las manos de Enjolras.

 

**MIÉRCOLES**

**11:35 a.m.**

**Sala privada del café Musain**

 

Había escuchado todo lo que Gavroche tenía que decir. Al final de su exposición, el niño parecía tener muy claro que no tenían otra opción que hacerle caso, pero Enjolras quería discutirlo con sus amigos. Agradeció la iniciativa de Grantaire de llevar al chico a tomar y comer algo al café mientras ellos hablaban.

 

Seguramente quería escucharlo hablar sobre Adèle  mientras tanto.

 

—¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó Courfeyrac en cuanto se quedaron solos—. Tienes la información de Claquesous, ¿concuerda?

 

En líneas generales, sí. Gavroche parecía estar más enterado sobre el Patrón Minette que su prisionero, dado que tenía acceso a todos en el cuartel general mientras que el hombre que se hacía llamar Le Cabuc no era más que un colaborador. Sin embargo, lo que el niño había dicho coincidía en mucho con lo que él había podido averiguar.

 

—Ambos dicen que no hay intenciones de devolver a la niña y todo el interés es recuperar las pruebas al tiempo que nos eliminan. Ya eso lo sabíamos —respondió con cautela. Sin embargo, sabía que sus amigos esperaban una apreciación  más profunda por su parte. Una opinión—. También coinciden en la descripción del lugar donde la tienen retenida.

 

Tomó el dibujo que estaba sobre la mesa. Grantaire lo había trazado según la descripción de Gavroche. Habían sido tan solo algunos trazos, pero era un hecho que el hombre sabía lo que hacía con un lápiz en la mano, aunque no soliera sacarle mucho provecho a esa habilidad.

 

—No hay forma de sacarla de allí sin ayuda interna —declaró Combeferre, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos—. Esa entrada larga desde el portón del hotel hasta el edificio hace imposible entrar o salir sin ser vistos.

 

Sí, eso les había quedado claro a todos con la explicación de Gavroche. El hotel Montfermeil tenía un portón con guarda a la entrada donde debían registrarse los visitantes, quienes después podían acceder a la calle que los llevaba hasta el edificio, unos 100 metros más adelante. El camino no era tan largo pero estaba totalmente descubierto y visible desde la casa y el portón.

 

—En condiciones normales podríamos hacernos pasar por clientes para sacar a la niña, si es cierto que Éponine nos la puede dar si llegamos hasta dentro —añadió Courfeyrac—, pero al parecer mañana no.

 

Enjolras maldijo mentalmente una vez más, como cuando el niño se los había explicado. El hotel estaría cerrado para todos los que no llevaran los papeles correctos para que el guarda les dejara pasar. Los papeles los manejaba la policía para aquellos con quienes debían hacer tratos poco legales, de esos que no podían hacerse con público testigo.

 

—Tal vez Théodule tenga alguno de esos papeles —sugirió Combeferre, mirando a su otro amigo. Si así era, serían Marius y Cosette quienes deberían encargarse de verificarlo y conseguirlo.

 

Courfeyrac ladeó la cabeza, poco convencido.

 

—No sabemos si va a ir a la reunión de mañana, no lo creo. Suena de mandos más altos. Además, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

 

Enjolras negó, poniéndose de pie. No podía pensar claro mientras se mantenía pasivo. Empezó a caminar por la sala algo agitado. Le dolían los puños, recuerdo de los métodos por medio de los cuales había terminado por obtener respuestas por parte de Claquesous.

 

—Si vamos a creerle a Gavroche, tendremos que aceptar el papel que nos trae.

 

Si aquello era una trampa, estarían muertos. Pero a esas alturas del día, con poco más de veinticuatro horas por delante, no tenían otras opciones.

 

—Sólo una persona dentro sería algo muy arriesgado —señaló Combeferre con tono de no haber terminado de aceptar la idea.

 

Tenía razón, pero él tenía algo diferente en mente.

 

—No estoy pensando en sólo una persona adentro. Podemos reproducir los papeles.

 

Notó que sus amigos entendían el plan de inmediato. Según Gavroche el papel de entrada era exclusivo y personal. Cada individuo que quería entrar al local tenía que tener su propio papel. Se trataba de una tarjeta emplasticada. No podían entrar varios de un grupo con una nada más.

 

Tenían que falsificarla y daba el caso de que ellos tenían un falsificador.

 

—¿Podemos?

 

La voz de Grantaire lo sobresaltó. No lo había escuchado regresar. Se reprendió a sí mismo por haber estado tan absorto que sus sentidos no estaban alerta, pero se giró hacia el recién llegado. Gavroche venía con él y parecía altamente interesado en la idea.

 

Enjolras tomó la tarjeta que el niño les había llevado y se la tendió a Grantaire.

 

—Podemos —aseguró.

 

Los dedos de Grantaire, fuertes y hábiles ahora que se encontraba aceptablemente sobrio, examinaron la tarjeta plástica, girándola, sintiendo las texturas y pesándola.

 

—¿Cuántas y para cuándo? —preguntó con voz ronca.

 

—Cuatro. No podemos mandar a pocas personas dentro: no va a ser tan sencillo. Necesitaremos seis personas, pero me parece que no todas tendremos que entrar.

 

Notó la tensión en la habitación. Sólo los ojos de Gavroche brillaban con la emoción de una aventura.

 

—Tendremos que usar disfraces —señaló Courfeyrac—, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos reconozcan.

 

—Al menos no a la entrada —añadió Combeferre—. Pero no somos seis. Jehan está herido.

 

Enjolras no había olvidado ese detalle. Jehan quedaba fuera y no iban a arriesgar a Joly pues lo más seguro era necesitarlo después. Quedaban Courfeyrac, Musichetta, Bossuet, Feuilly y él. Combeferre debía quedarse fuera coordinando…

 

—Grantaire irá en su lugar —replicó Enjolras.

 

El aludido levantó la mirada de la tarjeta con un miedo genuino escrito en la cara.

 

—¿Iré? Creí que mi pulso era demasiado impreciso para ser fiable —le recordó con un intento fallido de sonar indiferente.

 

Enjolras extendió el brazo para recuperar la tarjeta, pero en su lugar lo tomó de las manos con las que él la sostenía. Empezaba a habituarse a las punzadas de atención de la herida en su brazo, no se inmutó al sentirlas de nuevo.

 

—Sólo si bebes.

 

El silencio pesado que calló en la habitación sólo fue roto por un intento de pregunta de Gavroche que fue sofocado por un rápido susurro de Courfeyrac. Notó como Grantaire tragaba grueso.

 

—No puedo —replicó con amargura—. Quieres que me mantenga sobrio para hacer cuatro copias de esto y participar en el ataque. Es demasiado tiempo. Son materiales complicados, tengo que hacerlas una por una. No podría tenerlas listas hasta mañana en la mañana, si no duermo… Pero si además debo participar…

 

Sintió el temblor en las manos que sostenía, así que aumentó la presión sobre ellas, intentando darle seguridad.

 

—Lo harás —le aseguró. Tragó grueso él también antes de terminar la idea—.Te ayudaremos. Yo te ayudaré.

 

Lo decía totalmente en serio.

 

**MIÉRCOLES**

**1:30 p.m.**

**Distribuidor de artículos y materiales para Bellas Artes**

 

Combeferre empujaba el carrito de la compra con total tranquilidad, como si no fueran más que un par de diseñadores con todo el tiempo del mundo para elegir con meticulosidad los materiales que iban a necesitar.

 

Era una compañía que favorecía el esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba haciendo Grantaire por no perder el control.

 

—Dijiste algo de una cinta metálica —le recordó Combeferre.

 

Cierto. La tarjeta tenía una cinta de seguridad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba concentrarse y dejar de pensar en que le esperaba una noche en vela para reproducir unas tarjetas que le permitirían recuperar a su hija al día siguiente… Si no era demasiado tarde. Si lograba contenerse.

 

—Pasillo siete —dijo con seguridad. Manejaba aquella tienda como la palma de su mano. Después de todo, vivía de eso, aunque no fuera un artista ni mucho menos.

 

Combeferre se puso en marcha hacia el lugar indicado, sin presionarlo. Lo miró de reojo mientras se estrechaba las manos. El temblor era pura ansiedad todavía.

 

—¿A ti te tocó el primer turno? —preguntó al notar que su amigo se había fijado en el gesto.

 

No fingió ni por un momento que no entendía a lo que se refería.

 

—Sí. Enjolras tenía que ir a alimentar a nuestro amigo después de la reunión. Ya se quedará él contigo en la noche. No piensa dejar a nadie más acercarse hasta allá.

 

“Nuestro amigo” era el nombre clave para Le Cabuc. Habían acordado que sería prisionero hasta que recuperaran a Adèle . Nadie lo había dicho, pero la otra opción era hasta que ya no hubiera posibilidad de salvarla. Mientras tanto, Enjolras se encargaba de llevarle comida, darle cobijas para la noche y medicamentos para el dolor que pudiera tener tras el interrogatorio.

 

La preocupación por Adèle era suficiente, no tenía oportunidad de angustiarse también por lo que sucedería con Enjolras a raíz de aquel secuestro. Aunque si no hubieran contado con la información de aquel individuo no habrían sabido si confiar en Gavroche, tenía la sensación que de todas maneras habrían terminado por hacerle caso. Aquel sacrificio no iba a servir para nada.

 

—Enjolras sabe lo que hace —añadió Combeferre.

 

Grantaire se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir el brazo de su amigo sobre los hombros. Tenía que reconocer que se había mantenido bastante alejado de todos, sin permitir muchas muestras de afecto y apoyo de manera física. No las llevaba muy bien. Sin embargo, el peso del brazo de Combeferre, cálido y seguro, era reconfortante.

 

—Sí, siempre lo sabe —replicó Grantaire, incapaz de contener el tono irónico que acompañó a sus palabras, cambiándoles por completo de significado. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el pasillo siete ya—. Esas son las cintas.

 

Se deshizo del brazo de Combeferre para ir por ellas. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ser un padre cuya hija llevaba días secuestrada lo iba a salvar de aquello.

 

—Tienes razón, Enjolras comete muchos errores —admitió Combeferre con seriedad, pero sin sonar demasiado solemne—. Pero a pesar de las circunstancias es bueno ver cómo empiezas a permitirle ser contigo algo más que el  líder inalcanzable.

 

Si bien Enjolras era el líder y el orador, las palabras de Combeferre eran las más peligrosas que Grantaire conocía.

 

—¿Sermoneando al padre de la niña en peligro? —preguntó manteniendo su tono sarcástico, aunque sabía que no tendría efecto en él. No era tan fácil provocarlo.

 

—Enjolras se está permitiendo ser algo más, eso también es bueno —añadió Combeferre, tan indiferente a sus palabras como había esperado—. Realmente quiere ayudarte hoy. Déjalo hacerlo.

 

Grantaire tomó la cinta metálica y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus dedos antes de dejarla en el carrito.

 

—No hay otra opción —respondió con un intento mayor de esconder la amargura en su voz y el miedo—. Es la última oportunidad que tenemos.

 

Cuando los demás habían llegado al Musain los habían puesto al tanto de lo acordado con Gavroche. Todos habían hablado en esos términos. Si aquel plan les tomaba hasta el día siguiente, era la última oportunidad.

 

Combeferre buscó su mirada, decidido a hablar mirándolo a los ojos.

 

—Recuperaremos a Adèle . Las cosas no terminan aquí definitivamente. Pero por ahora, concentrémonos en esto.

 

Sin embargo, esa era justamente la sensación que tenía: estaban en una cuenta atrás inexorable hacia el final de todo y demasiado dependía de él para su gusto.

 

**MIÉRCOLES**

**2:00p.m.**

**Edificio de oficinas propiedad de la familia de Enjolras**

Claquesous se encontraba bien. Algo mallugado, pero le había llevado antiinflamatorios y calmantes. Joly le había dado para llevar hasta allí la medida justa para que no tuvieran peligro de intoxicaciones.  Tenía apetito, pues había terminado con la comida que le había dejado en la mañana y atacó con ganas el almuerzo.

 

—No sabes tener prisioneros —le recriminó el hombre, con la burla y el desprecio escritos en su rostro—. ¿Comida, cobijo, medicinas?

 

—Es tu problema si no puedes apreciar que al privarte de tu libertad te quito lo más importante de todo —replicó Enjolras con la solemnidad del caso.

 

El edificio olía a polvo y abandono. Cuando fuera a alquilarlo de nuevo su padre pagaría a una compañía que lo dejaría reluciente, pero ese no era el caso todavía. Esperaba poder quitar las manchas de sangre del suelo él mismo para no levantar preguntas.

 

Cerró el puño al recordar la persuasión física que había tenido que utilizar con Claquesous esa mañana. En otro tiempo, en otro contexto, tal vez en guerra… Sí, habría sido capaz de matarlo aunque no lo disfrutara. En esta ocasión al menos no había sido necesario llegar a extremos.

 

Le había curado el corte en la mejilla también. Al menos provisionalmente, dejaría marca.

 

—Me dejarás ir —declaró con mucha seguridad.

 

Ahora no tenía miedo, pero en la mañana, cuando no lo conocía aún y no sabía lo que pasaba, Enjolras había podido ver el miedo real en su mirada. Lo había escuchado en cómo le temblaba la voz cuando respondía a sus preguntas.

 

Había creído que Enjolras era capaz de cosas terribles. Él mismo se lo había creído mientras lo interrogaba.

 

—Eventualmente —respondió él terminando de inspeccionar la habitación. Todo seguía igual y las posibilidades de escape de Claquesous seguían siendo mínimas—. Pero no hoy. Volveré en la noche.

 

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y no se detuvo al escuchar al hombre reírse.

 

—¡Bahorel era un buen tipo también! —le gritó Claquesous desde dentro—. ¡Así logré conseguir toda la información sobre ustedes, era un confiado!

 

Enjolras se obligó a seguir bajando las gradas. Lo había supuesto, algo le había insinuado en la mañana, pero ahora lo sabía con total seguridad. Aquel individuo había espiado al grupo a través de Bahorel de alguna manera. Por eso no tenían toda la información concreta sobre ellos, había sido todo inferencias y segunda mano, su amigo no le había contado nada. De eso estaba seguro.

 

Cuando aquello terminara, se iba a asegurar de que aquel hombre recibiera su merecido. Costase lo que costase.

 

Estaba bajando las gradas cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Se detuvo al sacarlo del bolsillo y no identificar el número. Dudaba que fuera Courfeyrac desde alguna otra línea desechable.

 

Al contestar escuchó la desagradable voz que había escuchado durante sus malos sueños el poco tiempo que había dormido esa semana.

 

—¿Ya han sufrido lo suficiente, Enjolras? ¿Va a empezar a actuar como si quisiera a la niña de vuelta?

 

Contuvo la respiración, al tiempo que estrechaba el aparato en su mano con fuerza. Tenía que controlarse.

 

—Quiero oír a Adèle —demandó con firmeza, aunque sin esperanza de obtener respuesta positiva.

 

En efecto, el hombre al otro lado de la línea se rió.

 

—Eso no era parte del trato —replicó tras un rato de risas desagradables—. Tienes las fotos de la nena. Yo quiero esas pruebas y me las vas a dar esta noche.

 

Thénardier. Mr. T. Enjolras conocía su nombre ahora. Sabía quién era, cómo estaba conformada su familia, cómo funcionaba el Patrón Minette bajo su mando. Claquesous se lo había dado todo. Sin embargo, no podía usarlo. Era indispensable que no sospechara nada de todo lo que habían averiguado sobre él.

 

Tampoco podrían demandarlo en el día y medio que les quedaba de tiempo. No tenían pruebas sólidas de nada.

 

Se obligó a ignorar la sensación de amargura en la boca para responder con toda la firmeza de la que podía hacer acopio.

 

—No. Mañana en la mañana. No iremos de noche a ningún sitio con ustedes.

 

El hombre rió de nuevo. Era un sonido chirriante, desagradable.

 

—Ten las pruebas a mano. Te enviaremos las coordenadas y la hora. ¿Aún crees que puedes imponer condiciones?

 

La pared blanca e impersonal frente a él era un panorama apropiado para concentrarse en aquella conversación. Miró hacia arriba de las escaleras, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Claquesous pudiera escucharlo.

 

—Aún puedo —contestó—. Me queda un día para realizar la demanda y si no tengo pruebas del bienestar de Adèle esta noche, la pondré mañana. Estoy seguro de que para quien trabajas no le gustaría nada eso. Envía las coordenadas: te veremos mañana.

 

En esta ocasión no hubo risas. Podía sentir el fastidio al otro lado de la línea.

 

Apartó el teléfono de su oído y cortó la llamada sin esperar una réplica. Miró la pantalla brillando hasta que se apagó tras no recibir más instrucciones.

 

Tuvo que darse todavía más rato para poder caminar y dejar aquel edificio. Tenía que volver al lado de Grantaire y los demás a planearlo todo. Las apuestas eran ya demasiado elevadas.

 

**MIÉRCOLES**

**4:30 p.m.**

**Sala privada del Musain**

 

La falsificación que debía hacer no era una reproducción tan complicada como podía parecer. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema era la prisa y que no podían lucir como recién hechas. Inspiró profundo. Si hubiera tenido una semana para hacerlo habría sido diferente. Habría tomado mientras cada fase se secaba y podría haber invertido todo el tiempo del mundo en ir desgastando los bordes de cada tarjeta.

 

En cambio en las condiciones en que se encontraban tenía que ponerse en ello de inmediato, pero antes tenía que acudir a la reunión de planeamiento en el Musain. Allí había regresado junto a Combeferre y los materiales que habían comprado. Enjolras había llegado un rato después que ambos y se habían dispuesto a preparar los últimos detalles del plan para presentarlo a todo el grupo.

 

Joly acababa de llegar junto a Bossuet. Aseguró que Jehan había quedado durmiendo pero les había dado todas las indicaciones que necesitaban para escoger el vestuario del día siguiente.

 

La perspectiva de que la operación estaba en marcha y era su última oportunidad se acentuó en la boca de su estómago y en la sensación de sed en su garganta.

 

—Serás todo un mafioso —le aseguró Bossuet dándole una palmada en el hombro. Joly y él se habían sentado en su mesa.

 

La pareja era buena compañía en los malos momentos, tenía que admitirlo. Aunque en ese en particular hubiera preferido estar ya en el bunker en el depósito donde debía realizar las falsificaciones. Pero no podría hacerlas todavía. Nadie confiaba en que trabajara solo. No podía culparlos. Él tampoco confiaba.

 

—¡Vamos a repasar el plan de mañana! —llamó Courfeyrac con la fuerza y el entusiasmo que tenía para impulsar cualquier operación, sin importar lo delicada o sencilla que fuera—. Combeferre será el guía, tendrá oídos para todos nosotros y nos coordinará. Jehan no va a participar en el rescate y Joly estará listo para intervenir de ser necesario con sus manos milagrosas.

 

Todos se acercaron a su llamado. Todos estaban allí.

 

—Jehan está trabajando en la previa, con las caracterizaciones —le recordó Bossuet, quien había cargado con el bolso de ropa y accesorios escogidos para la ocasión.

 

A su compañero le encantaba disfrazarlos y el resultado solía ser muy bueno, así que le dejaban hacerlo. A veces había que regular sus deseos de innovar, pero por lo general era muy acertado. A pesar del poco tiempo de anticipación que tenían en esta ocasión y la limitación de encontrarse en cama había atinado a tomar las decisiones necesarias.

 

—El plan es sencillo pero de mucho cuidado — dijo Enjolras en voz grave, obligándolos a volver al tema principal.

 

Con él era así cuando un plan se estaba ejecutando: nada más importaba. Sin embargo, no continuó y le dio el pase a Combeferre con una mirada.

 

—Tendremos tres equipos, dos van a entrar. El primero presentará sus dos tarjetas de entrada temprano, un poco antes de la hora en que suelen llegar los asistentes. No les van a preguntar el nombre y si se los piden, es otra medida de seguridad: deben negarse. La tarjeta es suficiente credencial de entrada y nadie debe saber quiénes son los presentes. Entrarán en el lugar despacio, mientras el segundo equipo se hace presente y repite el procedimiento.

 

—¿Vamos a estar expuestos desde el inicio? ¿Cómo sacaremos a Adéle?  —preguntó Feuilly frunciendo el ceño.

 

Tras toda la tarde escuchándolos, Grantaire ya tenía una idea aproximada. No había manera de que aquello no terminara en un tiroteo y Adèle estaría de por medio.

 

—Enjolras avisará a Éponine Thénardier por teléfono el momento en que ingresaremos y ella les llevará a Adèle —contestó Combeferre, rogándole paciencia con la mirada, ya llegaría a ese punto—. No deberán descubrirse hasta tenerla con ustedes. El suelo del asiento de atrás de los autos será el refugio y tendrán que cubrirse con sus respectivas armas para salir de allí. No tienen púas para reventar las llantas en la entrada del hotel.

 

Todos asintieron, el plan era arriesgado, no daba ninguna garantía, pero no tenían algo mejor.

 

Courfeyrac estaba esquematizando el plan en la pizarra acrílica que tenían en la sala, donde habían trazado de nuevo el croquis del sitio según los datos de Gavroche y de Claquesous. Grantaire se había tomado un momento para hacerlo una hora antes, tras una mirada de Enjolras, exasperado por sus propios intentos infructuosos de reproducir el dibujo.

 

—¿Qué hará el tercer grupo? —preguntó Bossuet, siguiendo los trazos de la pizarra con mucha concentración. Siempre le daba pánico equivocarse, prefería limitar su mala suerte con su esfuerzo.

 

Grantaire tenía la misma duda pero no se había atrevido a preguntar. Esperaba que fueran un simple refuerzo y ese fuera su papel.

 

—Abrirá espacio para la salida de los otros dos —contestó Combeferre, mientras Courfeyrac dibujaba un tercer auto a la entrada del lugar—. No podemos quedarnos encerrados a dos fuegos. Tendrán que disparar a los guardias.

 

—¿Cuáles serán las parejas? —preguntó Musichetta con seriedad. No parecía preocupada, pero tenía un franco interés por la respuesta. Después de todo, su pareja de trabajo solía ser Bahorel. Últimamente trabajaba con cualquiera de ellos.

 

—Irás con Courfeyrac en el segundo coche—replicó Enjolras con gravedad, con una expresión que implicaba que no daría su brazo a torcer—. Bossuet y Feuilly nos abrirán la salida. Grantaire  viene conmigo.

 

El peso de lo que acababa de escuchar cayó sobre él despacio.

 

Iría a la operación junto a Enjolras.

 

Si Musichetta y Courfeyrac iban en el segundo coche, mientras Bossuet y Feuilly se encargaban de la salida…

 

Un escalofrío lo recorrió: ellos irían en el primer auto.

 

Soltó una risa irónica al entenderlo. Todos se giraron a verlo y negó lentamente. Fijó su mirada en Enjolras.

 

—¿Y qué pasa con la denuncia? —Preguntó finalmente—. Porque no te conozco si no has pensado en cómo presentar la denuncia de todas formas.

 

No pretendía que sonara como una acusación. Él mismo quería que se pusiera, aunque fuera por la memoria de Bahorel. Sin embargo, sus palabras sonaron hirientes y acusadoras.

 

—De hecho, yo me estoy encargando de esa parte —respondió Courfeyrac por Enjolras, quien lo estaba traspasando con la intensidad de la mirada.

 

No elaboró más ni alguno de sus compañeros se atrevió a interrumpir el silencio tenso entre ambos.

 

—En el momento que Adèle esté segura podremos hablar de lo demás —declaró Enjolras finalmente. Desvió la mirada hacia su teléfono, que acababa de sonar. Su rostro se tornó rígido y se disculpó mientras se retiraba un poco del grupo para contestar.

 

Grantaire resopló y miró hacia la puerta. Realmente necesitaba ir al salón principal por un trago. Se relamió los labios resecos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar que alguien más lo acompañaba.

 

**MIÉRCOLES**

**5:05 p.m.**

**Hotel Montfermeil**

 

Éponine había recibido el teléfono hacía un par de horas, pero no había visto todavía el momento propicio para utilizarlo hasta ese momento. Gavroche se había quedado con Adèle y ella había aprovechado que los hombres se encontraban todos reunidos en el primer piso. No pasarían por allí ni podrían sorprenderla o escucharla.

 

Sin embargo, su madre podía pasar en cualquier momento,  además, no quería que Adèle escuchara nada. Pero aunque subir a la azotea era su mejor posibilidad de no ser escuchada, temía levantar sospechas si alguien la sorprendía.

 

Había optado finalmente por encerrarse en el baño de la habitación y que su hermano distrajera a la niña. Se quitó la ropa para entrar dentro de la ducha, lo más lejos posible de la puerta, y abrió el grifo para dejar correr el agua.

 

Una vez lista, sacó el teléfono desechable que su hermano le había llevado y llamó al único número que tenía registrado. Otro teléfono desechable que, si no le habían mentido a su hermano, llevaría consigo el líder del grupo que debía liberar a Adèle.

 

El envío de su hermano a buscar al grupo que quería recuperar a la niña tal vez daría un buen resultado.

 

—Delacroix —dijo cuando se abrió la línea y nadie contestó. Esperaba que Gavroche le hubiera dicho bien la palabra clave.

 

—1830 —contestó una voz grave de hombre que no estaba segura de si la inquietaba o la tranquilizaba. Al menos sonaba seguro y controlado. Éponine sabía apreciar eso. Además, ese era el número que tenía que decirle.

 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le advirtió ella, al tiempo que se volteaba hacia la puerta.

 

Lo malo de la ducha era que podía evitar que la escucharan pero también la limitaban para enterarse si alguien venía.

 

—No lo requerimos. El plan está hecho. ¿Tienes alguna vía para sacar a Adèle del edificio sin que nadie se de cuenta nadie hasta que esté fuera del primer piso?

 

Éponine se mordió el labio inferior.

 

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó antes de contestar.

 

—Mañana. Necesitamos que a una señal nuestra logres sacarla mientras entramos hasta las puertas del hotel. Debe ser rápido, no pueden darse cuenta de que Adèle está saliendo hasta que esté fuera.

 

No podía agarrar a la niña, tomar el ascensor y salir por la puerta principal. Sin embargo, había otra opción. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la estructura de metal que podía apreciarse tras la lámina traslúcida que tenía la ventana del baño.

 

—Puedo sacarla —dijo con más seguridad de la que sentía.

 

No podía garantizar que nadie las viera salir. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que Gavroche o ella misma podrían abrir el seguro de la salida a la azotea desde esa misma noche. Las ventanas del hotel tenían verjas que no permitían acceder desde ellas a la escalera, pero desde el piso superior era posible.

 

—Perfecto. —El hombre al otro lado parecía entender la urgencia de hablar rápido, pues iba directo al punto y sin muchos rodeos—. Mantén el teléfono cerca. Recibirás la indicación de sacar a Adèle cuando estemos allí.

 

Asintió y luego recordó que estaba al teléfono.

 

—De acuerdo. Sólo quiero que la saquen de acá.

 

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio pero no cortó la llamada. Tenía la sensación de estar esperando algo.

 

—Si Gavroche y tú logran llegar junto a Adèle, vienen también —dijo la voz finalmente—. Nosotros nos preocupamos de salir. Ustedes sólo tienen que estar allí.

 

Sus últimas palabras se repitieron en sus oídos como un eco.

 

Quería llevársela a ella también.

 

—¿Cómo está Adèle? —preguntó el hombre tras unos momentos, como si hubiera dudado antes de hablar en lugar de cortar la comunicación.

 

Éponine sonrió ligeramente. La niña era un sol.

 

—Extrañándolos, pero bien. Siempre está conmigo. No le he dicho nada de esto, prefiero evitar riesgos.

 

No estaba segura de si el resoplido que había escuchado era de alivio o de exasperación. Sin embargo, había aprobación en sus siguientes palabras:

 

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana.

 

La comunicación se cortó entonces, pero Éponine se quedó más tiempo bajo la ducha, pensando en lo que Enjolras, porque asumía que era él, le acababa de decir.

 

**MIÉRCOLES**

**5:20 p.m.**

**Café Musain**

 

Cuando Enjolras entró al café localizó de inmediato a Grantaire en la barra. Joly estaba junto a él, aunque los dos se encontraban atípicamente callados. El doctor lo observó acercarse y tras dar una palmada en el hombro a su amigo, se retiró.

 

Enjolras tomó su lugar en el asiento del lado. Lanzó una mirada rápida aunque indiferente al vaso de vidrio en manos de Grantaire. Estaba casi vacío.

 

El camarero se acercó con la botella en la mano ante un gesto de Grantaire, pero Enjolras puso una mano sobre el vaso.

 

—¿Es apenas el primero? —preguntó con voz autoritaria. Grantaire lo miró retador pero el camarero asintió, algo intimidado. A Enjolras no le gustaba intimidar a las personas, pero en ocasiones tenía ese efecto—. Eso sería todo.

 

Grantaire soltó una risita seca cuando el camarero se alejó.

 

—“Estoy en desacuerdo con lo que dices, pero defenderé hasta la muerte tu derecho a decirlo” —dijo con retintín, desviando la mirada hacia el vaso casi vacío.

 

—Voltaire no viene al caso ahora.

 

—Evelyn Beatrice Hall, querrás decir —replicó, llevándose lo poco que quedaba en el vaso a sus labios.

 

Enjolras frunció el ceño. Sí, claro que sabía que la frase era de la biógrafa y no de Voltaire, pero el punto es que aquello no era una discusión filosófica ni histórica.

 

—¿No vale también para mi derecho a decidir lo que quiero? —Continuó Grantaire con sarcasmo—. ¿El gran defensor de la libertad define cuándo tomar decisiones por mí? ¿Es una potestad que tiene sobre los demás?

 

—Estoy pensando en el derecho de Adèle a ser libre —replicó Enjolras alejando el vaso de vidrio de él.

 

Grantaire le sostuvo la mirada. Estaba asustado, terriblemente asustado, podía verlo. Sin embargo, el trago había cambiado algo de la ansiedad que había tenido minutos antes en la reunión.

 

—Entonces sólo decides el derecho de quién está por encima —dijo Grantaire, aunque ya sin ninguna fuerza. Simplemente por la costumbre de tener siempre una réplica.

 

Enjolras le puso una mano en el hombro. Notó cómo los ojos de Grantaire se dirigían hacia ella y luego seguían todo el recorrido de su brazo hasta su hombro. Tragó grueso cuando terminaron por posarse en su rostro de nuevo.

 

—Puedes acabar las reproducciones. Mañana irás conmigo en ese auto y tu único deber será abrir los brazos para que Adèle venga a ti y protegerla. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

 

Grantaire inspiró profundo. Enjolras lo sintió bajo el peso de su mano y notó cómo buscaba el vaso vacío.

 

—No puedo hacerlo sobrio —dijo finalmente.

 

Estrechó su hombro y se levantó, atrayéndolo hacia él. Diligentemente, Grantaire se levantó, entre expectante y derrotado.

 

—Lo sé —replicó él. Le dolía admitirlo, pero así era—. Pero Joly y yo vamos a controlar el consumo. Te necesitamos funcional. Adèle te necesita. Confía en mí: sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.

 

Se giró para guiarlo hacia la habitación posterior. Grantaire no opuso resistencia. En su lugar, apoyó parte de su peso contra él.

 

Enjolras inspiró profundo. En todos esos años había reprochado con frecuencia la falta de fe de Grantaire en sus causas. En otras ocasiones, le hubiera gustado que tuviera una perspectiva más realista sobre él como líder y como persona: no era ni la tercera parte de todo lo que parecía creer sobre él.

 

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión en particular, no podía más que desear estar a la altura de la confianza que estaba demandando de él.

 

Había demasiado en juego.

 

**MIÉRCOLES**

**6:35 p.m.**

**Notre Dame**

 

Había dos maneras de pasar desapercibido: reunirse en un lugar donde no había absolutamente nadie o reunirse en un lugar altamente concurrido. La segunda era la mejor de las dos. Confundirse entre los fieles con un maletín al hombro era tarea fácil para Courfeyrac. Vislumbrar a Marius podría haber sido un poco más complicado de no haber acordado previamente el sitio exacto de encuentro.

 

Sonrió para sí al acercarse. Era perfectamente capaz de distinguirlo en una multitud.

 

Se arrodilló junto a él frente al altar y dejó el maletín a su lado.

 

—Pareces una estampa religiosa —comentó Courfeyrac con un susurro, mientras juntaba las manos frente a su rostro en posición de oración. Cerró  los ojos, pero se permitió una media sonrisa.

 

Marius sabía que no debía girarse a verlo, pero siempre miraba de reojo. Era un defecto que Coufeyrac nunca había podido quitarle.

 

—Hay motivos para rezar esta vez —replicó el chico.

 

Había preocupación en su voz.

 

—Todo está bien planeado —le aseguró con tranquilidad. No fingía. Sabía mantener los nervios templados y confiaba en que la estrategia saldría bien al final. Algunas heridas eran probables, pero Adèle iba a ser recuperada. Eso era lo importante.

 

Hubo una pausa en la cual sus oídos captaron los murmullos a su alrededor, así como las voces desconsideradas de los turistas hacia las personas que sí se encontraban ocupadas en algo más importante en el interior de la iglesia. Como ellos.

 

—Si no hay noticias en la tarde, lo haré yo—señaló Marius tras un momento.

 

Valiente chico. Siempre lo había sido. Podía pensarse demasiado las cosas a veces y ser demasiado impulsivo en otras ocasiones, pero nadie podía negar su valentía.

 

—No queremos perder tu posición —replicó con más dificultad de la que debería. El papel de informante de Marius, con acceso a la policía y al congreso, era invaluable. Extrañaba tenerlo a su lado y no verse forzado a verlo por momentos breves a escondidas, pero era lo mejor—. Apégate al plan. ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

 

El silencio que obtuvo por respuesta le produjo una sensación de calidez.

 

—Esperaré las buenas noticias entonces —dijo Marius finalmente, mientras Courfeyrac notaba el movimiento de su mano al santiguarse—. Cuídate.

 

Lo sintió levantarse del reclinatorio y alejarse con el maletín al hombro. Hasta que sus pasos se mezclaron con los de los demás, Courfeyrac levantó la mirada hacia el altar desde donde una imagen lo miraba con aspecto triste. Suspiró.

 

Él no era dado a oraciones, pero si Marius había estado rezando de verdad, confiaba en que no podría haber alguien ahí arriba que lo ignorara.

 

**MIÉRCOLES**

**10:52 p.m.**

**Depósitos de alquiler**

 

Aunque hacía horas que Grantaire había dado por buena la inserción de la cinta metálica de seguridad en las tarjetas, seguía mirándolas con desconfianza mientras se secaba la pintura para poder seguir trabajando. Según Courfeyrac, los guardias del hotel Montfermeil no iban a considerar posible que alguien hubiera falsificado las tarjetas, así que no iban a darse cuenta de algún detalle ínfimo. Él, sin embargo, sabía que un solo color diferente al original era suficiente para crear alguna sospecha, aunque fuera inconscientemente.

 

Resopló y miró a su alrededor. Aquel bunker metálico se alquilaba para guardar toda la maquinaria y materiales para falsificaciones, igual que la bodega donde almacenaban las armas. La diferencia era que cuando había que hacer un trabajo, no sacaban la maquinaria: trabajaba allí.

 

Lo habían acondicionado todo para que pudiera trabajar allí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Tenía un bidón de agua, una tina en la cual lavarse las manos y la cara, incluso un pequeño gabinete con comida. Tenía un viejo sofá cama para momentos como aquel, en los cuales tenía que esperar a que el material estuviera listo para seguir trabajando en él.

 

Sin embargo, aquella no era una noche de trabajo normal. Había dos cosas fuera de sitio. No había ninguna botella de licor en el gabinete y había alguien en el sofá cama.

 

 

Había llegado hacía unas horas, sustituyendo a Combeferre, quien lo había llevado hasta allí. Tenía una laptop sobre las piernas y fruncía el ceño leyendo algo. La demanda, probablemente. Estaba seguro de que encontrarían la manera de presentarla al día siguiente, sucediera lo que sucediera. Los conocía lo suficiente para estar seguro de que así sería aunque nadie le hubiera contado cuál era el plan.

 

Se restregó la cara con las manos. Mientras había estado concentrado en el trabajo contrarreloj de elaborar las tarjetas falsificadas había sido más fácil ignorarlo todo. Las náuseas de saber que su hija tenía ya más de tres días secuestrada, las terribles premoniciones de todo lo que podía salir mal al día siguiente… y la sed. El deseo incontenible de beber al que no podía ceder porque el único alcohol a su alcance en ese bunker aislado entre cientos de bodegas estaba en el poder de Enjolras.

 

Unos minutos antes había dejado de trabajar en las tarjetas que reposaban esperando estar listas para que pudiera seguir con ellas. Lanzó una mirada hacia el hombre, quien seguía ajeno a lo que hacía. Tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación y se mordía el labio inferior, mientras con una mano jugueteaba con los mechones sueltos de cabellos dorados distraídamente, muy concentrado en su lectura.

 

Recorrió su perfil con la mirada, recordando las sensaciones de aquella mañana: el sabor de su boca, el calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza de sus manos.

 

Grantaire cerró los ojos, al tiempo que intentaba tragar saliva para aliviar la boca reseca.

 

Aunque sabía que sólo una cosa podía quitarle la sed. La próxima vez que fijó la mirada sobre Enjolras, buscó la silueta de la botella de licor que se perfilaba bajo su chaqueta roja.

 

Inspiró profundo antes de acercarse a él y dejarse caer a su lado en el sofá. Como había esperado, Enjolras ni siquiera se volteó a verlo.

 

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó con gravedad.

 

—No. Pero no puedo seguir hasta dentro de una hora. La pintura y el pegamento necesitan secar.

 

Extendió las manos sobre el espaldar del sofá, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la superficie raída. Enjolras esperó un momento antes de mirarlo de reojo.

 

—Deberías descansar entonces —señaló con tranquilidad controlada—. Vas a dormir poco hoy y mañana te necesitamos en las mejores condiciones posibles.

 

—Sí, ambos sabemos que eso no es mucho —respondió con fingida indiferencia.

 

Se ganó una mirada de severo reproche, mientras la suya se desviaba hacia el bolsillo interior del abrigo rojo. Aún sin verlo directamente, notó la expresión de censura que se formó en el rostro de Enjolras.

 

—No necesitas beber más —señaló con firmeza, con ese tono autoritario que le era tan natural y le salía tan bien—. Tu cuerpo puede resistirlo.

 

—Mi cuerpo no está realmente de acuerdo con eso —replicó él, al tiempo que la sensación de sed se rebelaba más fuerte todavía ante la negación de la petición no realizada todavía—. Necesito un trago.

 

El ceño de Enjolras se acentuó, al tiempo que dejaba la laptop en la mesita frente al sofá para poder enfocarse en él.

 

—No.

 

Era una única palabra que daba una respuesta muy concreta. Grantaire soltó una risa breve y seca.

 

—No es una cuestión química, Enjolras. Necesito un trago —repitió.

 

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos sobre la botella. Tan solo un trago. Calmar la sed. Controlar las imágenes de sus amigos heridos en un rescate imposible. Borrar las fotos de su hija secuestrada. Olvidar los temores de su hija muerta.

 

Un trago.

 

Antes de que pensara lo que hacía, había estirado la mano para tomar la botella. Nada le importaba más.

 

—¡No!

 

Las manos de Enjolras lo rechazaron, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Firme. Autoritario.

 

Grantaire lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de lanzar el primer golpe, empujando con la palma de la mano abierta.

 

La sensación del rostro de Enjolras cediendo fue breve y pasajera, interrumpida por la visión de unos nudillos maltratados que volaban contra su propia cara y lo hacían retroceder.

 

Forcejeó con ganas. El color rojo del abrigo de Enjolras lo eclipsaba y lo resumía todo. Lo empujó, lo golpeó, y a cambio recibió lo mismo. Las tablas del viejo sofá cama se clavaron contra su espalda y golpeó la cabeza contra el brazo del sofá sin extender.

 

Sólo necesitaba un trago.

 

—¡Grantaire, contrólate!

 

Rio de nuevo, rayando el tono enloquecido. De repente, su mano se coló bajo el abrigo de Enjolras y sus dedos se cerraron en torno al frío cuello de la botella de vidrio. Tiró de ella, sin contar con que la fuerza con que lo hacía la haría escapársele de las manos, por encima de su cabeza.

 

Escuchó el sonido del vidrio reventarse contra el suelo al caer al suelo al otro lado del brazo del sofá cama.

 

Instintivamente intentó levantarse y lanzarse tras el líquido que podía imaginar corriendo por el suelo, pero descubrió entonces que no podía moverse.

 

Enjolras estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniéndolo fijo en su lugar con ambos muslos presionando sus caderas. Las manos blancas y maltratadas del líder, lo sostenían por los hombros en su sitio.

 

Los ojos furiosos de Enjolras fijos en su rostro.

 

Dejó de forcejear de inmediato y le sostuvo la mirada, tragando grueso de nuevo. Notó que los ojos le ardían y no quiso pensar si eran lágrimas.

 

—Vas a estar bien —le aseguró Enjolras, sin aflojar la presión ni retroceder.

 

Grantaire negó despacio, sin apartar la mirada.

 

—No. No lo estaré.

 

Los ojos de Enjolras fueron los que se apartaron de los de él, examinándolo. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos empezaban a acompasarse, pero no a calmarse. 

 

Luego, una de las manos dejó de sujetarlo por el hombro y subió por la curva de su cuello hasta tomarlo del rostro.

 

—Lo estarás —replicó Enjolras, testarudo e inamovible como siempre.

 

Antes de ser capaz de encontrar una réplica apropiada, había tomado a Enjolras por las solapas del abrigo. No estaba seguro de si lo había atraído hacia él o simplemente había salido a su encuentro, pero sus labios se encontraron a medio camino entre ambos.

 

Fue un beso torpe, poco cuidadoso, hambriento. Un tipo de sed totalmente diferente empezó a guiar sus movimientos, aunque una vez más parecían estar discutiendo en lugar de moverse en unísono. Era una lucha de poderes y de voluntades, al menos hasta que se vio capaz de creer que Enjolras estaba siendo parte de aquello tan activamente como él.

 

—Debemos mantenernos enfocados —susurró Enjolras un par de veces entre besos y caricias poco coordinadas, cuando las manos de Grantaire fueron a buscar su cinturón.

 

Sin embargo, aquellos momentos no pasaron de ser fútiles intentos de detener lo irrefrenable. Tan sólo en un momento Enjolras se detuvo y puso unos centímetros más de distancia entre ellos, mirándolo a los ojos.

 

—Estoy enfocado —susurró Grantaire como respuesta ante la pausa indeseada. Sólo dos palabras, que sin decirlo, no dejaban de tener algo de ruego. Una petición para continuar.  

 

Sus miradas se encontraron en una pausa de respiraciones agitadas, donde podía sentir el pecho delgado y firme de Enjolras moverse violentamente contra el suyo. Tras lo que pareció un siglo y a la vez un solo instante, el hombre asintió y cerró los ojos antes de besarlo de nuevo, sin volver a poner ninguna resistencia.


	6. Jueves

**JUEVES**

**0:01 a.m.**

**Depósitos de alquiler**

 

Enjolras podía sentir la respiración rítmica y pausada de Grantaire contra su pecho. Lo tenía firmemente sujeto de la cintura, con la espalda fuerte y ahora más relajada apoyada contra su pecho. Estaba seguro de que el hombre seguía despierto aunque no pudiera verle el rostro. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había roto el silencio, lo que era una novedad.

 

Casi tan importante como lo que acababa de pasar.

 

Su mirada recorrió la silueta desnuda de Grantaire, tan unida a la suya propia.

 

—Aún tenemos trabajo pendiente —se atrevió a decir finalmente, tras mirar que el reloj marcaba ya los primeros minutos del nuevo día.

 

El último día.

 

—Lo sé —replicó Grantaire, aunque no se movió.

 

Enjolras decidió darle unos momentos más antes de presionarlo.  

 

—Puedes hacerlo —le aseguró. No estaba mintiendo o tratando de animarlo. Ese nunca había sido su estilo. Esta vez, para este caso en particular, lo creía.

 

Realmente lo creía.

 

—No tengo opción —le recordó Grantaire. Pudo sentir cómo se tensaba contra él.

 

Lo que fuera a suceder estaba por llegar. Faltaban pocas horas para saber cuál sería el desenlace de todo aquello. El Patrón Minette había enviado las coordenadas para el próximo día a las 11 de la mañana. Tenían que actuar antes.

 

Su mano, firme sobre la cintura de Grantaire, empezó a dibujar círculos sobre su piel, intentando motivar el movimiento.

 

—Cuando acabes te llevaré a casa —dijo con gravedad—. Descansaremos un poco y luego iremos por Adèle. No es un mal plan.

 

En ese momento lo sintió agitarse y separarse de él para incorporarse. Cuando se giró para verlo, comprobó con alivio que Grantaire seguía siendo el mismo al mirarle. No resultó tan tranquilizador ver que el miedo y el pesimismo seguían ahí, a pesar de todo, aunque la ansiedad parecía aplacada.

 

—Es el único plan —le recordó, antes de levantarse para buscar torpemente su ropa.

 

Enjolras inspiró profundo antes de ponerse a buscar la suya. Aquello nunca había sido parte del plan. Con disgusto, comprobó que su camisa había caído sobre el licor derramado, entrapando el líquido.

 

Resopló al desistir de utilizarla y limitarse a buscar su abrigo rojo. Tal vez se había equivocado. Tal vez tendrían que haberse mantenido centrados en el plan de rescate. Tal vez se había limitado a sustituir un vicio por otro. La idea le producía un peso en la boca del estómago con el que no había contado.

 

Levantó la mirada para observar a Grantaire y lo encontró nuevamente enfocado en las tarjetas que debía terminar. Decidió ser práctico y dejar de lado aquellos cuestionamientos. De las próximas horas dependía que pudieran recuperar a Adèle viva.

 

Sin embargo, cuando Grantaire lo miró de reojo desde la mesa de trabajo y sonrió de medio lado con cierto aire de duda y mucho de satisfacción incrédula, Enjolras sintió que un poco de tensión se liberaba de su pecho y sin siquiera darse cuenta, sonrió también mientras el hombre volvía a enfocarse en su trabajo.

 

**JUEVES**

**6:35 a.m.**

**Apartamento de Enjolras**

Grantaire parpadeó al sentir con molestia el rayo de luz contra su cara. El viento había corrido la cortina, despertándolo. Ni siquiera sabía que había logrado dormirse. De todas maneras no había descansado. Ni siquiera necesitaba unos momentos para recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior ni que había llegado allí a las tres y media de la mañana, exhausto e inseguro todavía sobre el resultado de las tarjetas falsificadas.

 

Enjolras había insistido en que necesitaban descansar y Grantaire no había objetado nada antes de meterse con él en su cama. Había intentado moverse lo menos posible y recordarse a sí mismo que había algo inquietante en pasarse la noche mirando a alguien dormido. Sin embargo, ver el perfil perfecto de Enjolras mientras respiraba de manera regular contra una almohada era lo único que hacía soportable la incertidumbre y el miedo de lo que vendría al otro día.

 

Había escuchado pasar los segundos en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche. El sueño de Enjolras no era ni plácido ni profundo, pero tenía la disciplina suficiente para someter a su cuerpo a un descanso que le sería necesario al día siguiente. Grantaire, por su parte, podría haberse inducido al sueño por medio de la bebida, pero estaba advertido de que no había una gota de alcohol en el apartamento.

 

Mirar a Enjolras en la oscuridad y notar luego cómo los rayos de primera hora se colaban por la ventana para sacarle destellos a su silueta. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba.

 

A alguna hora, sin embargo, había perdido la noción de la realidad y se había dormido. Ahora la luz de la mañana tenía más fuerza y no había nadie con él en la cama.

 

Parpadeó con fuerza, como si quisiera obligar a sus ojos a salir del letargo. Intentó recordar dónde estaba el reloj en aquella habitación y de repente fue consciente de un sonido que venía de su derecha. Allí encontró el reloj con las agujas marcando poco más de las seis y media de la mañana. También pudo ver luz por debajo de la puerta del baño.

 

Claro, Enjolras ya debía estar preparándose.

 

Se incorporó en la cama y notó con fastidio que apenas podía fiarse de sí mismo. No estaba en condiciones de participar de una operación como la que tenían por delante.

 

Como si hubiera percibido que había movimiento en el cuarto, la puerta del baño se abrió para dar paso a Enjolras. Todavía no terminaba de vestirse, llevaba puesto solamente el pantalón y se estaba secando el cabello con un paño.

 

Un cabello que ya no era dorado.

 

—No es permanente. Courfeyrac y Jehan dicen que es un rasgo demasiado característico y era necesario encubrirlo. —dijo Enjolras, notando cómo su mirada se quedaba fija en los mechones cafés que tenía ahora sobre la cabeza. Luego frunció el ceño, molesto—. ¿Realmente se ve tan mal?

 

Grantaire sonrió ligeramente. La situación no era realmente divertida, se trataba de un momento muy serio más bien, pero por lo mismo resultaba curioso ver a Enjolras preocupado por lo que opinaba de su aspecto.

 

 —No eres capaz de verte mal —replicó él recorriéndolo con la mirada, provocando más disconformidad por parte de Enjolras—. Pero prefiero el cabello rubio.

 

El hombre torció el gesto, continuando con la labor de secarse el pelo con el paño, la cual había interrumpido.

 

—Sí, Juliette me había dado esa impresión —masculló, alejándose de la cama.

 

Grantaire tragó grueso. Era la primera vez que hacía una referencia a su parecido físico con la madre de Adèle, aunque fuera de manera indirecta. Nunca había mostrado el menor aprecio por ella, pero nunca se había referido a ese tema.

 

—Levántate y báñate —le indicó Enjolras sin darle tiempo de seguir con el tema—. En el desayunador hay galletas y cereales. Come, tienes que tener algo en el estómago antes de poder beber algo.

 

Frunció el ceño al escucharlo y se apresuró a levantarse. Cuando lo alcanzó en la cocina, pudo ver que sacaba una botella de licor de la alacena.

 

—Me mentiste —exclamó con incredulidad.

 

Enjolras no mostró el menor arrepentimiento.

 

—No quería otra pelea para que te diera licor. Aunque haya disfrutado el final del enfrentamiento de anoche, ambos necesitábamos descansar. —Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos—. Come algo primero.

 

Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. No tenían mucho tiempo para prepararse, aparte de que era notoria la censura que sentía Enjolras ante el hecho de tener que darle de beber, en especial a esas horas.

 

Sin embargo, no se movió.

 

—¿Por qué tienes una botella de licor? No bebes.

 

Enjolras dejó la botella sobre el mueble con brusquedad. Parecía molesto por algo.  

 

—Por la misma razón que tengo una silla para niños en el carro —replicó finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos.

 

Luego, sin esperar una respuesta o si quiera una confirmación de que había entendido lo que quería decir, Enjolras se fue para el cuarto dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

 

Grantaire la miró en silencio por unos segundos y después, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se dispuso a comer algo primero.

 

**JUEVES**

**8:25 a.m.**

**Carretera de salida oeste de la ciudad**

 

Grantaire nunca había sido bueno en lidiar con emociones. No era su fuerte. Era perfectamente consciente de que una botella de licor era su mejor, por no decir única, estrategia de afrontamiento eficiente. No sabía si en realidad las personas tenían un límite de emociones que podían experimentar antes de dejar de sentir: en su caso, un buen trago se encargaba de evitarle descubrirlo.

 

Sin embargo, ese día era diferente. El trago que tomó en casa de Enjolras antes de salir esa mañana fue el primero que odió con toda su alma. Por supuesto que en otras ocasiones se había despreciado a sí mismo por su debilidad, había pensado en las muchas razones por las que debería dejar de tomar y en más ocasiones todavía lo había escuchado de sus amigos y conocidos.

 

Pero en aquella ocasión en especial había odiado el trago que se había servido de la botella que Enjolras tenía para él.

 

No era un alivio. Era un lastre del que dependía y a la vez podía arruinar la oportunidad de recuperar a su hija.

 

Lo había tomado con ansia y asco a la vez.

 

—Cuidado con la intersección—señaló Enjolras, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 

Enjolras. Aquel era el primer día en que el alcohol no le servía para evitar afrontar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía lidiar con él y todo lo que había pasado desde el día anterior. No en ese momento. Por suerte, el líder del grupo también estaba totalmente enfocado en la misión que tenían por delante. No podía esperar menos de él.

 

—Eres un pasajero terrible —replicó mientras pasaba el cruce sin darle mayor importancia. Era transitado, pero no a esa hora de la mañana—. No se te da bien dejarte llevar por alguien más. O al menos por mí.

 

Lo miró de reojo, tenía interés en su reacción por ese tema. Tragó saliva con la garganta reseca. Emociones. No debería estar lidiando con ellas en ese momento.

 

—Courfeyrac dice lo mismo cuando me lleva, no eres tú —masculló Enjolras torciendo el gesto.

 

Jehan había insistido en que Grantaire era quien debía manejar, a pesar de que no solía hacerlo. Sus amigos habían estado de acuerdo y él también en que Enjolras era quien parecía el jefe entre los dos, no podía pasar por su chofer. Tenían que llamar lo menos posible la atención para que sólo por sus tarjetas los dejaran pasar.

 

Grantaire estaba en el papel de chofer y guardaespaldas de un supuesto líder mafioso que se dirigía a negociar con la policía bajo la guardia del Patrón Minette.

 

Chofer. Había dejado de manejar cuando Adèle había nacido y había tomado la decisión de que era mejor que evitara matarse tras un volante ahora que alguien dependía en parte de él.

 

—¿Revisaste tu arma? —preguntó Enjolras comprobando por enésima vez el cañón de la suya.

 

Sus palabras le hicieron percibir con más intensidad que antes la pistola que llevaba sujeta a la cintura. Podía sentir el frío del metal a través de la ropa.

 

—Dijiste que no la sacara a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario —le recordó.

 

—Lo sé, pero no descarto que llegue a ser absolutamente necesario —declaró Enjolras con la frialdad que le caracterizaba al concentrarse en un trabajo.

 

El escalofrío que le recorrió al escucharlo era el más desagradable que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Tragó grueso y tomó con más fuerza el volante.

 

Por un momento notó la mirada de Enjolras fija en él. Tal vez se había dado cuenta del efecto de sus palabras y buscaba algo que decir. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

 

—Ya deberías darle la señal a la chica —le recordó al notar que estaban a la distancia acordada.

 

—Lo sé —replicó Enjolras sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo.

 

Grantaire inspiró profundo mientras giraba en la calle que les correspondía. Tan sólo esperaba poder ver a Adèle aunque fuera una última vez. Si realmente existía una oportunidad de recuperarla, era aquella.

 

**JUEVES**

**8:35a.m.**

**Hotel Montfermeil**

 

Los cabellos rubios de Adèle eran tan suaves que Éponine podría haber pasado horas cepillándolos, pero no tenían tanto tiempo.

 

La niña ya no se ponía tensa cuando ella la tocaba, de hecho se mostraba bastante cómoda comparado al primer día. Sin embargo, sospechaba que en condiciones normales no debía ser tan callada y cohibida como se mostraba siempre.

 

—¿Te gusta estar aquí? —preguntó Éponine mientras dejaba el cepillo de lado para buscar la liga que había llevado para sujetarle el cabello. La niña se puso rígida pero no respondió. Éponine le acomodó unos mechones sueltos con los dedos y le dio un momento antes de insistir—. Supongo que te gustaría salir de acá y volver con tu papá.

 

Adèle suspiró, como si temiera lo que iba a decirle. Éponine le amarró el cabello y luego la giró suavemente por los hombros.

 

—Quiero a mi papá y mi mamá —murmuró la niña entonces.

 

A Éponine no dejaba de resultarle ajena la añoranza que pudo ver en sus ojos claros. Hacía muchísimo tiempo ella había dejado de sentirse segura junto a sus progenitores. Cuando la abrazó, lo hacía en parte por la niña y en parte por ella misma.

 

—Vamos a salir hoy —le aseguró, mientras la acunaba contra el pecho—. Vas a venir conmigo, vamos a subir al techo y luego, por una escalera que baja por fuera, vamos a salir del edificio. Ya verás. Te va a gustar.

 

Le hubiera gustado saber hablarle con más ternura. Era consciente de que su voz tenía una aspereza que no inspiraba necesariamente confianza. Sin embargo, Adèle se le abrazó a la cintura.

 

Justo en ese momento, recibió la señal en el teléfono que esperaba. Era el momento.

 

—Vamos —dijo levantándose. Adèle la miró extrañada, tal vez no le había creído realmente que la iba a sacar de allí. La tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

 

Le hubiera gustado tener a Gavroche allí para que le avisara si había moros en la costa, pero lo había enviado a casa. No quería que se involucrara en los sucesos de aquel día. Sería peligroso.

 

Al inicio no tuvieron problemas. Los pasos de Adèle eran ligeros y rápidos, no temía que llamaran la atención. Ella, por su parte, sabía ser sigilosa.

 

Sin embargo, ya en el último tramo, su suerte se acabó. No debía extrañarle: nunca había tenido una fortuna particularmente brillante.

 

Conocía perfectamente la silueta que salió a su paso de una de las habitaciones superiores que usaban de bodegas.

 

—Vaya, las señoritas salen de paseo —dijo la voz presumida y peligrosa de Montparnasse.

 

Adèle se encogió a su lado, aferrándose con más fuerza a su mano.

 

—De alguna manera tenemos que divertirnos acá adentro —replicó por su parte, asegurándose de utilizar un tono relajado e indiferente que no traicionara la ansiedad que empezaba a carcomerla.

 

Como esperaba, Montparnasse picó el anzuelo y se acercó a ella lentamente, dominando la escena, como le gustaba.

 

—Se me ocurren maneras de mantenerte entretenida —declaró con presunción.

 

Éponine se deslizó ligeramente hacia la pared derecha del pasillo. No pretendía dejarse arrinconar, pero necesitaba que Montparnasse se concentrara en un lado del pasillo. Retrocedió un par de pasos, sin dejarse tomar cuando el hombre extendió la mano hacia ella.

 

—No con la niña —le recordó.

 

La mirada de desagrado que dirigió el hombre a la pequeña la llenó de asco.

 

—Podría ir aprendiendo algunas cosas —señaló Montparnasse, con una sonrisa torcida —, como tú.

 

No era tan buena actriz como para ocultar la rabia que aquellas palabras le generaban. Los recuerdos que traían a su mente del fin de su niñez. Tragó grueso mientras fulminaba al hombre con la mirada.

 

Fue entonces cuando la niña, inquieta, rompió su silencio al tiempo que la jalaba de la mano.

 

—¿No vamos a salir? —preguntó en voz bajita.

 

Pero no la suficiente como para que él no la escuchara.

 

Pudo ver la luz hacerse en los ojos de Montparnasse tras el primer momento de sorpresa y alarma. No reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido. La mano del hombre se dirigió hacia su bolsillo trasero y ella sabía lo que tenía allí: su cuchilla.

 

En cuanto vio brillar el filo metálico, supo que no tenía otra opción. Soltó la mano de Adèle y se lanzó hacia él.

 

—¡Ve Adèle, corre! —gritó, escuchándose por encima del grito acusatorio de Montparnasse y los nuevos sonidos de balazos que venían de afuera.

 

Logró ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo la niña corría cuando el filo de la cuchilla de Montparnasse se clavaba en sus manos mientras peleaban por ver quién se la hundía antes al otro en el estómago.  Luego, como en una pesadilla, le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermano que la llamaba. Pero él no debía estar ahí.

 

En medio del aturdimiento era difícil saber si la sangre caliente sobre sus manos era suya o del hombre con el que forcejeaba.

 

**JUEVES**

**8:35 a.m.**

**Entrada del Hotel Montfermeil**

 

Enjolras negaba categóricamente las acusaciones de muchos de que él fuera un optimista irracional. Siempre preveía las cosas que podían salir mal. Simplemente se concentraba en evitar que sucedieran a cualquier costo. De otra manera, nunca harían nada de lo que era necesario hacer. Tenía temores reales. La muerte de Bahorel había confirmado los peores de ellos. Pero no le quedaba otra opción más que mantener viva la esperanza. Era la única manera que conocía.

 

Grantaire siempre había sido todo lo contrario. Pesimista por naturaleza, partía de que todo en una misión podía y saldría mal. En cierta forma, eso le debía resultar liberador. No tenía miedo de que algo pudiera salir mal porque tenía la certeza de que así sería. Sin embargo, confiaba en el grupo lo suficiente para creer que si era posible lo lograrían. O tal vez esa era la manera en que Enjolras lo interpretaba debido a su inclinación al optimismo: tal vez simplemente le importaba lo suficiente el grupo de amigos y colegas como para sacrificarse con ellos de ser necesario.

 

Con él.

 

En cierta forma, la actitud de ambos los hacía estar tranquilos y centrados durante las misiones. Ambos demasiado concentrados en un tipo de resultado como para ponerse nerviosos por los “y si”.

 

Ese día, sin embargo, Enjolras no lograba alcanzar su estado de perfecta y absoluta concentración en la misión. Los movimientos inquietos y la expresión preocupada de Grantaire no se lo permitían. Verle preocupado por una misión, nervioso y ansioso, era algo nuevo.

 

No le gustaba.

 

Supieron que se encontraban en el portón del Hotel Montfermeil por el letrero sobre las verjas metálicas, pero aún no era posible ver desde allí la estructura, tal y como Gavroche les había dicho.

 

Un par de hombres cuidaban la cabina de seguridad a la entrada. Tenían una apariencia vulgar y relajada, muy parecido a su prisionero de los últimos dos días.  Estaban riendo entre sí, comentando alguna cosa que les parecía graciosa o ridícula al menos, pero se interrumpieron al ver llegar el auto. Grantaire estacionó justo a la entrada y sacó de su bolsillo las tarjetas que había falsificado la noche anterior. Era sorprendente el trabajo que les había hecho para que no parecieran recién hechas. Grantaire no aceptaría un elogio a su trabajo ni él se inclinaba a darlos, pero eran un excelente resultado.

 

Uno de los hombres salió de la cabina y se acercó a la ventana. Se agachó para saludarlos a ambos con tranquilidad. Enjolras estaba seguro de que ni siquiera le había prestado demasiada atención a su cara. Estaba más interesado en revisar con detenimiento las tarjetas.

 

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de poner una mano sobre la rodilla de Grantaire para calmarlo, pero no lo hizo. No sería apropiado. Además, no podía confiar en no traicionar su propio nerviosismo cuando estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarlo. Tenían que recuperar a Adèle, no podía pensar en otra opción.

 

Escuchó a Grantaire intercambiar un par de comentarios tontos sobre la gente madrugadora, logrando la confirmación del hombre en la puerta de que eran los primeros en llegar. Luego, con el portón abierto ante sí y la aguja levantada, se introdujeron por la calle que tras una curva llevaba al Hotel Montfermeil.

 

No tenían mucho tiempo. Courfeyrac y Musichetta estaban por llegar al portón principal.

 

—¿Viste las armas? —preguntó Grantaire en voz baja.

 

Las había visto. Los hombres estaban bien equipados. Por suerte, Feuilly y Bossuet, quienes se encargarían de abrirles el paso, también lo estaban.

 

—Concentrémonos en Adèle —le recordó con un tono de reprimenda mayor al que planeaba.

 

—Lo haría, si estuviera a la vista.

 

Enjolras volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el frente. Había estado más concentrado en el perfil de Grantaire de lo que era prudente. Ya podían ver el hotel. Era una estructura vieja, se notaba en las paredes manchadas por plantas de hiedra múltiples veces cortada. Discreto, apartado, un lugar perfecto para reuniones secretas.

 

Pero además, parecía desierto. No había señas ni de Éponine ni de Adèle.

 

Sintió la boca reseca mientras exploraba rápidamente la escena ante sus ojos. La chica que no conocían debía aparecer con la niña en cualquier momento o estaban perdidos.

 

De repente, en lugar de las mujeres que esperaban, un hombre salió por la puerta principal. Extendía ambos brazos hacia los lados, en un gesto de amistoso recibimiento.

 

Thénardier recibía a los primeros visitantes de la jornada con los brazos abiertos.  

 

—Al menos te teñiste el pelo —dijo Grantaire con un tono sarcástico que no dejaba de resultar doloroso.

 

Enjolras contuvo una respuesta hiriente. No era el momento, tenían unos segundos preciosos por delante. Encendió el comunicador con Combeferre.

 

—Vamos a necesitar a Bossuet y Feuilly antes de lo pensado —murmuró. Escuchó la señal de conformidad de su amigo al otro lado de la línea e inspiró profundo antes de girarse hacia Grantaire y hablar con autoridad—. Vamos.

 

Abrió la puerta. Entre menos oportunidad le dieran de empezar a sospechar, más tiempo le darían a Éponine.

 

Bajó del auto con un movimiento fluido y encaró al hombre, quien se aproximaba hablando con animada rapidez.

 

—¡Bienvenidos al hotel Montfermeil! Aquí pueden estar con total confianza y seguridad de su privacidad. Soy su más humilde servidor, todo se rige aquí bajo mi palabra. Soy Thénard, su anfitrión del día.

 

Enjolras odió con toda su alma la asquerosa sonrisa que aquel hombre servil y rastrero les dedicó. Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Grantaire, quien tenía una expresión desencajada a pesar de su evidente esfuerzo por sonreír para disimular.

 

—Pueden pasar ad…

 

No fue capaz de distinguir qué había sucedido primero: la interrupción de Thénardier o el grito de Adèle.

 

—¡Papá!

Lo que sí sabía era que había sacado su arma antes que Thénardier, quien tardó un momento más en procesar lo que pasaba.

 

—¡Ve por ella! —gritó Enjolras al tiempo que levantaba el arma para abrir fuego. El hombre acababa de sacar la suya y empezaba a gritar llamando por refuerzos.

 

El chirrido de las llantas del auto de Courfeyrac y Musichetta les anunció que llegaban tras ellos en ese momento. Escuchó las puertas del auto mientras veía más hombres salir del hotel. Miró de reojo como Grantaire estaba ya casi junto a la niña, quien corría con los brazos extendidos hacia él. Gavroche venía con ella.

 

—¡Hay que cubrir a Grantaire! —gritó, a pesar de que había escuchado a Combeferre darles la misma instrucción por el comunicador.

 

Coufeyrac y Musichetta se ubicaron tras él también, usando como barrera el auto en el que Grantaire y él habían llegado.

 

Le habría gustado poder detenerse a ver el rostro de la niña, pero el alivio de verla viva, corriendo, en el mismo lugar que Grantaire, encendió en él la determinación y la concentración absoluta: tenían que salir todos bien de allí. Con ella.

 

Cuando los hombres del hotel desviaron su atención hacia Grantaire y los niños, no se lo pensó antes de avanzar hacia ellos en lugar de buscar la protección tras el auto: sus compañeros los cubrirían a ambos.

 

—¡La tengo! —escuchó gritar a Grantaire.

 

No debió girarse en ese momento. No había vuelto a pensar en la herida en su hombro hasta que esta respondió con el reflejo doloroso de recibir otro balazo, esta vez en la pierna. Soltó una maldición y se giró a disparar de nuevo. Era tan solo un roce, o eso esperaba.

 

Sin embargo, la imagen de Grantaire con la cabeza de Adèle enterrada en el hombro mientras corría hacia ellos con Gavroche al lado era suficiente para sostenerse en pie.

 

—¡Sáquenla de ahí! ¡Feuilly y Bossuet tienen a los de la puerta! —gritó Combeferre en su oído. Era extraño escucharlo alzar la voz, aunque lograba escucharse en control. Tan sólo apremiaba el tiempo—. ¡Dejen el primer auto!

 

Excelente idea. Corrió hacia atrás, cubriendo ahora él a sus amigos mientras todos entraban al segundo auto que había entrado al hotel, Grantaire con los niños el primero de todos. Él entró de último, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana para seguir disparando.

 

—¿Dónde está Éponine? —atinó a preguntar, gritando para escucharse sobre los balazos.

 

—¡Mi hermana sabe cuidarse! —replicó Gavroche.

 

No quería dejarla atrás pero en la situación en la que estaban no tenía mayor opción que creerle al niño. Musichetta aceleró el auto en reversa mientras Courfeyrac y él seguían disparando hacia los hombres que los atacaban, confiados en sus amigos hubieran neutralizado a los que podrían dispararles por la espalda.

 

No dejaron de disparar hasta que se encontraron de nuevo en la calle y Musichetta aceleró por la ruta de escape que habían escogido. Ambos se metieron enteros al automóvil, Courfeyrac del lado del copiloto y él atrás.

 

—¡Enjolras! —gritó la vocecita de Adèle, fina como siempre pero evidentemente asustada.

 

Fue entonces cuando se permitió mirarla. Estaba más delgada que antes, o eso le parecía. Estaba abrazada a su padre con fuerza, pero había sacado la carita de su cuello para mirarlo a él con una expresión llena de ansiedad.

 

—Hola, Adèle —le dijo con una sonrisa que le salió espontáneamente a pesar del dolor en la pierna y la tensión que aún no remitía.

 

La niña sonrió también brevemente, aunque sus mejillas estaban mojadas y el miedo se reflejaba en su mirada.

 

Se permitió mirar entonces a Grantaire, quien sólo tenía ojos para su hija en ese momento y tenía una expresión tan cargada de amor, alivio y devoción que Enjolras recordó con toda la intensidad posible por qué había empezado a sentirse diferente con respecto a él desde que lo había visto ser padre.

 

**JUEVES**

**10:35 p.m.**

**Consultorio clandestino del ABC**

No había puesto atención a nadie más que a Adèle desde que la habían recuperado. Sabía que todos habían recibido heridas de poca gravedad en el rescate. Enjolras tenía un balazo en la pierna, tal vez la más grave de las lesiones, pero nada preocupante según Joly. Musichetta se había levantado la piel de las rodillas al tirarse de rodillas tras el auto para disparar, Courfeyrac, Bossuet y Feuilly tenían rozaduras de bala. Él mismo tenía alguna.

 

De todas maneras, todos se habían aguantado con vendajes provisionales para que Joly examinara en primer lugar a Adèle. Grantaire estaba seguro que de un doctor desconocido no se hubiera dejado. Ya le había costado convencerla de soltarse de su cuello para acostarse en la cama donde su amigo la iba a examinar.

 

Por suerte, la niña no presentaba lesiones ni había sufrido abuso alguno. Necesitaba descansar, comer bien e hidratarse, pero Joly no veía ninguna lesión de gravedad. Sin embargo, lo había llenado de consejos para asegurarse de mantener su salud en perfecto estado.

 

Grantaire no necesitaba consejos para entender que si bien Adèle no tenía secuelas físicas graves de su secuestro, había otro tipo de marcas que no eran tan sencillas de diagnosticar.

 

La niña había dejado de temblar hasta un rato después de llegar a la clínica, donde posiblemente se había convencido de que en verdad todo había terminado. Joly le había dicho que fuera con ella a una habitación aparte de la sala donde iba a curar heridas. Allí había esperado a que su amigo la examinara y se habían quedado juntos mientras el doctor volvía a la sala a atender a sus amigos. Al rato, había llegado Enjolras renqueando una vez que le había atendido la herida.

 

Adèle lo había recibido con una sonrisa y le había extendido una manita, la cual él había tomado de inmediato.

 

—Siéntate aquí —dijo la niña haciéndose a un lado, empujando ligeramente a Grantaire para que hicieran campo a Enjolras en la misma cama individual que ellos.

 

Le sacó una sonrisa ver al fiero líder del ABC obedecer sin rechistar. Agradecía la presencia. Poco a poco Adèle parecía ajustarse a estar de vuelta, pero no estaba bien, lo sabía y aunque intentaba hacerla reír y sentirse segura, algo de ayuda no venía mal.

 

—¿Ya estás bien? —preguntó la niña mirando con el ceño fruncido la pierna vendada de Enjolras.

 

—No es nada grave —le aseguró el hombre con ese tono calmado y atento que tenía siempre para ella.

 

Adèle sonrió ligeramente. Le creía.

 

—Espero que Éponine esté bien también —replicó la niña. Había mencionado ya en varias ocasiones a la muchacha. Grantaire no podía dejar de estar agradecido con ella y desear lo mismo.

 

—Confiemos en que Gavroche tiene razón y lo está —dijo Enjolras.

 

La mención del niño la calmó un poco. Parecía haberle tomado cariño a los hermanos. Gavroche se encontraba en la clínica también, aunque no había resultado herido. Grantaire tenía que reconocer que sus amigos los habían cubierto a los niños y a él a la perfección.

 

—Papá, ¿a qué hora llega mamá? —preguntó Adèle girándose hacia él de repente, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía pensar que ya había esperado demasiado.

 

Hasta ahora había logrado evadir la pregunta, pero ahí estaba.

 

Notó de reojo cómo Enjolras giraba la cara para ocultar la expresión de disgusto.

 

—Mamá estaba lejos, ¿te acuerdas? —respondió Grantaire, concentrándose en su hija. No podía lidiar con la desaprobación de Enjolras en ese momento—. Estará de regreso mañana. Está deseando verte.

 

Evidentemente la niña también lo estaba deseando, pero aceptó la explicación por buena. Al menos todo lo que dijo después era que tenía que ir al baño y pasó por encima de él para bajar de la cama, dejándolo solo con Enjolras.

 

No iba a permitir que el silencio cayera sobre ambos hasta hacerse pesado.

 

—No es culpa de Juliette —dijo, logrando que el hombre se girara a verlo de nuevo—. No sabe nada de lo que pasa.

 

—Debería saberlo —replicó con frialdad.

 

Nunca dejaba de llamarle la atención la dureza con la que Enjolras juzgaba a la madre de su hija. Parecía que fuera funcionaria del estado o algo así.

 

—Soy bueno mintiendo —le aseguró. 

 

No esperaba que su comentario le arrancara una sonrisa ligeramente despectiva.

 

—Eres demasiado franco para ser un buen mentiroso. Simplemente no pone atención. No le interesa saber.

 

Tal vez. Tal vez debería haber notado que había algo extraño, o haber insistido en hablar por teléfono con la niña en lugar de preguntar por el chat de Facebook si todo estaba bien.

 

Rió y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad ahora, ¿cierto?

 

Adiós a la compañía constante, a la preocupación, a los besos robados… al sexo por compasión. Las confesiones imposibles e inexplicadas. Desvió la mirada. Si fuera tan franco como decía Enjolras, se lo preguntaría directamente, pero no quería escuchar la respuesta.

 

—Adèle regresa con su madre, tú sigues tomando y yo sigo luchando. Sí, supongo que eso es normalidad.

 

El tono de Enjolras tenía un color de desaliento que no era usual en él. Lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia una vez más.

 

—No puedo dejarme a Adèle. Serías el primero en decir que no tengo las condiciones.

 

—Puedes tenerlas —replicó categóricamente.

 

Cualquier comentario que hubiera podido dar como respuesta a eso quedó ahogado por el regreso de Adèle, quien se sujetó de su pierna para volver a subir y tomar su campo en medio de ambos en la cama.

 

—Enjolras —dijo la niña con rapidez, como si trajera planeado lo que iba a decir—. ¿Cuidaste a papá mientras no estuve? Le habían pegado muy feo en la cabeza.

 

La idea de que su hija lo había visto golpeado y herido le causó náuseas de sólo pensarlo. Con la preocupación de los últimos días no había vuelto a darle importancia al golpe ni a la medicación.

 

—Lo intenté —le Enjolras aseguró con tono sincero, ganándose otra sonrisa de su hija. Luego, para desaliento de la niña e inquietud de Grantaire, se levantó—. Tengo que irme. Me alegra tenerte de nuevo con nosotros, Adèle.

 

La expresión de la niña reflejó la misma decepción que él mismo sentía.

 

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó con reproche.

 

Sin embargo, Enjolras se dirigió a él para responder.

 

—Aún no ha terminado el día. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Pero tu padre se quedará contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Adèle asintió y Grantaire lo hizo también. Aún tenían medio día para trabajar en la denuncia. Suponía que se refería a eso.

 

Volver a la normalidad. Sólo quedaba aceptarlo. 

 

**JUEVES**

**11:05 a.m.**

**Café del Ateneo**

 

El café humeante y delicioso que le habían servido a Marius hacía casi media hora esperaba frío e ignorado en la mesa mientras el hombre devoraba las imágenes en la televisión sobre el tiroteo que había ocurrido en el viejo hotel Montfermeil a la salida de la ciudad. Nadie tenía muy claro lo sucedido, aunque habían llegado reportes de balazos y autos en fuga a los oídos de la prensa. El denunciante anónimo era tan intrigante como lo sucedido, en especial porque en el hotel todos negaban que hubiera ocurrido algo y no había claridad de que la policía fuera a intervenir un caso sin denuncia.

 

Marius escuchaba el murmullo a su alrededor de otros colegas, quienes tenían sus propias teorías sobre lo sucedido. Intentó no pensar demasiado sobre aquellos que se mantenían silenciosos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aparentar que no se enteraban siquiera de las noticias.

 

—Las cosas que ocurren en algunos lugares —dijo una voz tranquila y suave a su lado.

 

Miró de reojo al recién llegado, quien tomó asiento junto a él en la barra mientras pedía un café para llevar.

 

—Nunca había oído de ese hotel —manifestó Marius, mintiendo con toda la calma con la que había aprendido a hacerlo para engañar a su abuelo sobre lo que hacía en el día, antes de que decidiera romper relaciones con él años atrás.

 

—Sospecho que ahora escucharemos más sobre él —declaró el hombre, dejando al lado el maletín que traía.

 

El mismo que Marius le había dejado a Courfeyrac la noche anterior, aunque se cuidó de no mirarlo cuando Combeferre lo puso en el suelo, al lado del suyo.

 

—Espero que no por más cosas malas —replicó.

 

El café para llevar no tardó en estar listo, ni Combeferre en pagar junto con un amable “gracias” que hizo sonreír a la chica que servía en la barra.

 

—Lo dudo —dijo el chico probando el café antes de agacharse a recoger el maletín que Marius había llevado hasta allí—. Provecho.

 

El hombre se despidió como cualquier extraño, aunque su último comentario le recordó al chico el café ignorado que ya no se iba a tomar.

 

Daba igual. Si no había más malas noticias, eso quería decir que la misión había salido bien.

 

Adèle estaba de vuelta.

 

Sonrió para sí al tiempo que sacaba el teléfono para comunicarle, aunque fuera en clave, las buenas noticias a Cosette.

 

Además, su esposa querría saber que Combeferre ya iba de camino a ver a Javert: harían la denuncia.

 

**JUEVES**

**1:10 p.m.**

**Hospital Central**

 

Nunca le había gustado el olor de los hospitales, pero en esa ocasión había algo reconfortante en el aroma de las sábanas limpias y el desinfectante del suelo. Si no hubiera llegado hasta allí, probablemente no le quedarían muchas horas de vida.

 

Se removió inquieta. Casi la alarmó no sentir dolor, pero se tranquilizó al ver la vía pegada a su brazo, culpable de su estado de insensibilidad al corte que tenía en el estómago. Ahí debía estar segura. Nadie sabía quién era ni por qué estaba allí.

 

O tal vez sí.

 

Levantó la mirada de golpe, muy consciente de repente de que alguien la observaba apoyado en la pared. No estaba sola.

 

Había un hombre allí, de cabellos castaños y aspecto serio.

 

—Hola, Éponine —dijo al notar que lo miraba.

 

La voz sí que la conocía, aunque sólo la había escuchado una vez.

 

—¿Enjolras? —Por un momento se cuestionó si el hombre no era rubio, como siempre había creído. Sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones de pensar en varias cosas a la vez. Se centró en lo más inmediato—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

 

—Creyéndole a Gavroche que eres capaz de cuidar de ti misma. —Los calmantes la hacían más lenta y vulnerable, dado que su rostro reflejó la preocupación por su hermano menor en lugar de escudar sus emociones como debería. Por suerte, Enjolras no parecía buscar usarlas en su contra—. Tu hermano está bien. Protegido.

 

Confiaba en que no era sinónimo de “secuestrado”.

 

—¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí?

 

—Conozco una enfermera bastante crédula en este hospital. Le dije que te buscaba para tu hermano. No quise darle detalles porque no sabía cuál era tu historia.

 

Éponine se encogió de hombros. Intentó incorporarse, pero al recordar la herida desistió. Tal vez no era buena idea.

 

—Dije que un cliente me acuchilló cuando intenté cobrarle después del sexo. Nunca cuestionan a las putas, ya de entrada les creen poco.

 

El hombre asintió, sin demostrar impresión alguna por sus habilidades para mentir. Ella sí que estaba orgullosa de su escape. Montparnasse la había dejado al escuchar los balazos. Había intentado seguir a Gavroche y Adèle pero con la herida se le había dificultado seguir el ritmo. El hombre había bajado las escaleras hecho una furia, dejándola por su cuenta.

 

Con un esfuerzo del que no se había creído capaz, había presionado un paño de la habitación más cercana contra su herida y luego había empezado a moverse a pesar del dolor: si seguía dentro del hotel para el momento en que el tiroteo terminara, Montparnasse relataría su papel en lo sucedido y estaría perdida.

 

Subió a la azotea como pudo para bajar por la escalera. Arrastrarse luego hasta la calle y encontrar ayuda había sido más fácil una vez que la bandada de hombros furiosos y derrotados del Patrón Minette habían trasladado a los heridos al interior del hotel, mientras unos salían en una persecución inútil por el tiempo que les había tomado en salir.

 

El único temor real que había pasado mientras se arrastraba fuera del hotel había sido perder el conocimiento antes de estar a salvo, pero la conciencia le había llegado hasta los gritos de las dos mujeres que habían detenido el coche al verla en la orilla de la carretera.

 

—Eres fuerte, estarás bien.

 

—Lo sé —replicó ella con sinceridad. Iba a salir de esa. De hecho, era probable que la puñalada fuera menos mala de lo que había creído, dado que estaba allí hablando con él—. ¿Cómo está Adèle?

 

Hasta en ese momento vio un asomo de sonrisa en Enjolras. Fue apenas un movimiento de las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, pero el brillo en sus ojos no había podido ocultarlo.

 

—Bien. Tenemos que darte las gracias por eso.

 

Ella sí se permitió sonreír con apertura. El hecho de que la niña estuviera bien lo justificaba todo.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

 

La expresión de Enjolras era seria y formal, aunque con su pregunta se volvió algo más sombría.

 

—Teníamos intención de sacarte a ti también. Gavroche estaba tranquilo pero quería cerciorarme de que estabas bien. Necesito hablar contigo.

 

Tenía que admitir que algo en Enjolras le hacía creer que no mentía al expresar preocupación, pero no le extrañaba nada que necesitara hablar con ella y eso significara que le iba a pedir algo. Lo normal.

 

—¿Necesitas algo más de mí?

 

Recibió una mirada franca de vuelta, pero en lugar de una respuesta obtuvo otra pregunta.

 

—¿Sabes para qué habían secuestrado a Adéle? —Esperó un momento, pero ella se mordió los labios. No estaba dispuesta a revelar nada, ni siquiera lo que no sabía—. Mis amigos y yo teníamos información contra la policía corrupta con la que el Patrón Minette tiene tratos. Querían las pruebas a cambio de Adèle. Ahora que la recuperamos vamos a presentar las pruebas, pero sabemos que hay más de lo que podemos denunciar.

 

Éponine arqueó una ceja. Aquel hombre estaba loco si pensaba que podía ir contra la policía corrupta y lograr algo.

 

—Siempre hay más —le dijo lentamente, insegura de que fuera capaz de comprender algo tan básico si tenía ideas tan descabelladas.

 

—Por ejemplo, un grupo criminal capaz de secuestrar niños por orden de la policía —añadió taladrándola con la mirada.

 

El silencio cayó entre ellos poco a poco mientras las palabras se acentuaban sobre ella. Negó lentamente, incrédula.

 

—No pretendes realmente denunciar al Patrón Minette.

 

—No —le confirmó Enjolras, aunque la frialdad de sus palabras le erizó los vellos de la nuca—. No tengo suficientes pruebas. Necesitaríamos un testimonio. Uno muy cercano.

 

Éponine se estremeció, pero hizo un honesto esfuerzo porque no se notara. En su lugar, fulminó a su visitante con los ojos.

 

—Pretendes que testifique contra el Patrón Minette —declaró con incredulidad en la voz.

 

El hombre ni siquiera intentó negarlo. Al contrario, asintió con seguridad y aplomo.

 

—Sería la única manera.

 

Éponine negó. Una sensación, mezcla de miedo y dolor, le subió por la garganta de pensar en declarar contra sus padres. Sin embargo, decidió ser práctica.

 

—No hay manera de que testifique contra el Patrón Minette sin acusarme a mí misma de más de una cosa.

 

No supo distinguir si Enjolras esperaba ese argumento de su parte o no, pero no parecía una idea que le resultara ajena. Al contrario, por un momento su mirada se perdió al otro lado de su cama, como si pensara en alguien más.

 

—A veces no queda otra opción —declaró con resolución. Luego la miró a los ojos de nuevo—. A veces es la mejor salida. ¿Crees que puedes volver con el Patrón Minette después de lo que sucedió? ¿Quieres que tu hermano regrese a vivir con un grupo capaz de secuestrar niñas pequeñas?

 

Éponine suspiró. Empezaba a sentir los dolores de nuevo, aunque el de cabeza no era culpa de la herida en su abdomen, o eso creía.

 

—De momento quiero sobrevivir —señaló.

 

Sin embargo, al parecer no era fácil deshacerse de Enjolras. El hombre se inclinó sobre la baranda de la cama de hospital, apoyando los codos contra esta.

 

—Vivirás y tendrás una nueva oportunidad. Eres menor de edad, no te juzgaran igual por los crímenes de tus padres. Puedes cambiar la vida de tus hermanos y la tuya.

 

La perspectiva no era mala. Pero era peligrosa. Muy peligrosa. El miedo era más grande que reticencia de declarar contra sus padres.

 

—Estás loco si crees que puedes ir a la policía para declarar contra la policía.

 

Para su estupefacción, un inicio de sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios, aunque no era una verdadera sonrisa.

 

—Te llevarías bien con el papá de Adèle —declaró. No estaba segura de si había cariño o exasperación en sus palabras—. Lo tenemos controlado. Sabemos con quién hablar.

 

Nuevamente dejó que las palabras reposaran en ella un momento antes de presionar de nuevo. Empezaba a sospechar que no la dejaría hasta escuchar un sí.

 

—Éponine, esto va más allá de ti misma y de tu familia. Es sobre hacer lo correcto, sobre cambiar el mundo por uno en el que vale la pena vivir. Está en tus manos.

 

Había algo condenadamente persuasivo en su manera de hablar. Aquellas palabras normalmente no la hubieran afectado. Ella no le debía nada al mundo. Sin embargo, su manera de hablar era diferente. Como si fuera real.

 

Nunca había escuchado algo así.

 

Y no, no confiaba en la policía. Sin embargo, tal vez podía confiar en este hombre.

 

En realidad, si estaba herida en esa cama, era porque ya lo había hecho.

 

**JUEVES**

**2:36 p.m.**

**Edificio de oficinas propiedad de la familia de Enjolras**

 

Enjolras miró el reloj una vez más, impaciente. Quería acabar con eso cuanto antes. Le era difícil precisar quién le repugnaba más en esa situación: Claquesous o él mismo. No se arrepentía del secuestro: había sido necesario. Eso no hacía que le agradara haber privado a un hombre de su libertad. Aunque fuera uno como aquel que se esforzara tanto en ser despreciado.

 

—¿Cómo crees que terminará esto? —le preguntó el susodicho mientras lo miraba desde el suelo, donde estaba sentado con las piernas como indio y los dedos brillantes de la grasa del pollo frito que le había llevado de almuerzo tardío—. No puedes tenerme aquí por siempre. Y no tienes los cojones para matarme. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

 

Una sonrisa despectiva se dibujó en sus labios mientras miraba por la ventana. Claquesous no sabía cuánto se equivocaba. Estaba seguro de que en las circunstancias apropiadas, sería capaz de matarlo. Tenía que admitir que era una posibilidad que había valorado. Se habría despreciado por ello, pero por una causa justa sabía hacer sacrificios. Sin embargo, no era una opción viable ni aportaba nada a su situación.

 

Estaba muy seguro de la resolución que había tomado y sus mejores amigos habían estado de acuerdo, aunque le había tomado buena parte de la noche del martes convencerlos de dejarlo asumir aquello solo, mientras rastreaban a aquel hombre por todos los lugares más bajos de la ciudad.

 

—Cuando salgas de aquí —respondió con tono calmado. Un par de automóviles se acercaban al edificio—, buscarás a tus grandes amigos y les venderás tu historia. Ellos te pedirán que me denuncies y van a desacreditarme, a mí y todo mi trabajo, con una historia de pruebas inventadas y confesiones extraídas con violencia.

 

La expresión burlona de su prisionero se resintió apenas un poco, como si no hubiera esperado que tuviera una idea tan clara de lo que le esperaba. Aunque tal vez era su actitud la que le resultaba disonante. Parecía pensar que debía preocuparle esa situación.

 

—Estás metido en un buen lío —le reafirmó más bien, antes de roer los huesos del pollo para sacar hasta el último bocado.

 

—Lo estaría —admitió Enjolras, mirando como los carros se estacionaban y dos parejas de policías bajaban de ellos—, si no lo hubiera considerado antes.

 

Le había explicado su plan a Éponine, quien lo había tachado de loco inconsciente. No debía fiarse de la policía ni de los abogados bajo ningún concepto. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que no tenía otra opción. Alegaría el secuestro, el cual sería confirmado por el testimonio de la chica si no se echaba hacia atrás. No había manera de que ligaran a ninguno de sus amigos a aquel edificio y el secuestro de Claquesous, así que sus testimonios quedarían a salvo. No podían probar que ninguno supiera realmente sobre el secuestro. Lamarque no se involucraba con sus actividades delictivas para conseguir pruebas, pero era un excelente abogado y contaría con él para su defensa.

 

—¡Venimos con una orden! ¡Recibimos una llamada confesando una retención ilegal! ¡Salga con las manos en alto!

 

Enjolras puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlos. Él los había llamado nada más salir del hospital. Había confesado su delito y tras llevar almuerzo a su prisionero los había estado esperando.

 

—¿Está con ustedes el inspector Javert? Dejé muy claro que no me entregaría a nadie más.

 

Otra voz, más seria e intimidante que las anteriores sonó entonces.

 

—Salga. Estoy aquí.

 

Había temido que tras la presentación de la denuncia por parte de Combeferre el hombre no acudiera, pero allí estaba. Con fría calma obedeció y dejó que lo esposaran mientras le decían sus derechos.

 

—Quiero denunciar el secuestro de una niña —declaró Enjolras comprobando sus esposas y mirando a los ojos al inspector—. Fue la razón de todo esto.

 

—Un crimen es un crimen, independientemente de los motivos —tronó en tono acusatorio Javert.

 

—Lo sé —replicó Enjolras, sosteniéndole la mirada.

 

Todo estaba fríamente calculado y si salía mal, de todas maneras había valido la pena. Lo importante había sido recuperar a Adèle y luego resguardar las pruebas de toda duda. Si hubiera dejado que Claquesous presentara la denuncia por secuestro y hubiera intentado ocultarlo, todo podría haber estado en peligro. 

 

Javert examinó con la mirada a Claquesous, quien había dejado de lado los huesos de pollo y miraba todo con aspecto perplejo, sin comprender. Su instinto de preservación le impedía asimilar que alguien hiciera ese tipo de sacrificios.

 

—Tenemos que llevarnos a este —declaró Javert con desprecio al tiempo que con un gesto daba la orden a otro oficial de arrestarlo—. Que declare contra su secuestrador mientras verificamos que no tenga órdenes de captura pendientes.

 

Fue entonces que el hombre reaccionó.

 

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Este hombre es el culpable de todo! ¡No hablaré hasta tener mi abogado!

 

Era de suponer que esperaba que los poderosos amigos del Patrón Minette le dieran representación y protección  a cambio de su silencio. Probablemente no se equivocaba. Sin embargo, no impresionó a Javert quien parecía muy seguro de su primera impresión sobre aquel hombre como un criminal en fuga. No estaba desencaminado.

 

—En cuanto a ti —declaró el inspector volviendo a centrarse en él—, tenemos mucho que hablar.

 

No podía estar más de acuerdo con eso. Tenía el resto del día para eso. Combeferre y Courfeyrac se encargarían de explicárselo a los demás.

 

Tragó grueso y se obligó a no pensar en ese momento que debía habérselo dicho él todo en persona al menos a Grantaire.

 

**JUEVES**

**6:35 p.m.**

**Consultorio clandestino del ABC**

El sueño reparador era un concepto usualmente ajeno para Grantaire. Durante esa semana, había olvidado por completo lo que era aquello. Por esa razón tal vez le costó tanto discernir que estaba despertando recién de una reparadora siesta que se había extendido por horas después de almorzar con su hija lo que Joly les había llevado.

 

Sonrió al ver a Adèle durmiendo profundamente junto a él, con un aspecto de paz y tranquilidad que lo removió hasta lo más profundo. Atrás quedaba el temblor incontrolado de su cuerpecito cuando la había alzado para huir de Montfermeil.

 

Se permitió unos minutos más de observarla. Su hija. A salvo.

 

Grantaire no creía en las sensaciones de bienestar completo. Sabía perfectamente que significaban que había algo que se estaba ignorando.  Sin embargo, después de todo lo sucedido podía permitirse ser indulgente en ese sentido. Él siempre había sabido cómo ser indulgente consigo mismo, Enjolras era quien no tenía esa capacidad.

 

Aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para terminar de sacarlo del estado de ensueño satisfecho desde el que se negaba a despertar.

 

Enjolras.

 

Se incorporó despacio, mirando a su alrededor, con cuidado de no despertar a Adèle. Tardó un momento en recordar los términos en los que Enjolras se había separado de ellos en la mañana.

 

Buscó el reloj en su muñeca y comprobó que había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso. El despacho policial debía estar cerrado ya. Tendría que haber regresado.

 

Con pesar, se recordó que el volver a la clínica no implicaba que tuviera que pasar tiempo con él, o incluso con Adèle. Podía haber otros asuntos importantes pendientes, ahí esperándoles. O tal vez quería marcar la distancia que había aceptado en la mañana que existía entre ellos en condiciones normales.

 

Resopló decepcionado antes de reírse lo más bajo posible de sí mismo. ¿Acaso había esperado algo diferente?

 

Frunció el ceño escuchando voces desde la sala de la clínica. Sus amigos estaban allí. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a comprender de qué hablaban. Enjolras no estaba con ellos.

 

Con cuidado, Grantaire se levantó de la cama. Adèle se removió inquieta pero no llegó a abrir los ojos. Tras permitirse unos últimos minutos de amor paternal viendo a su niña a salvo, se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaban sus amigos. Si no le traían noticias, tendría que ir a buscarlas.

 

Sólo había cuatro personas en la sala. Jehan estaba acostado en el sofá y en distintas sillas estaban Combeferre, Courfeyrac y Joly. Al primero no lo había visto desde antes de salir a la misión aquella mañana.

 

—Se ha despertado el bello durmiente —declaró Courfeyrac al verlo llegar, cortando con la conversación que habían estado manteniendo hasta ese momento.

 

Bello. El adjetivo lo hizo lanzar una breve risita de desprecio hacia sí mismo. Una vez les había hablado por casi media hora sobre la relatividad de la belleza y la certeza de su fealdad. Lo recordaba perfectamente, había sido apenas unos meses atrás. No podía olvidar la expresión de Enjolras, mezcla de enojo y desprecio mientras lo contemplaba distraerlos a todos de la reunión.

 

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no era una expresión muy diferente a la que le había dedicado esa mañana cuando le había dejado la botella para que tomara y le había dicho por qué la tenía.

 

Apartó sus pensamientos de esa línea, no llevarían a nada. Tenía que concentrarse en el presente. Sus amigos tenían el aspecto de que debían decirle algo y de repente se encontraban con el momento en que tenían que hacerlo, sin previo aviso.

 

Podía darse cuenta porque los conocía muy bien. En realidad Combeferre se veía tan controlado como siempre y Coufeyrac tan relajado como era usual en él. El primero de ellos fue a quien dirigió la pregunta. Al ver que no regresaba con el grupo y era quien estaba intacto tras todo lo sucedido, no había sido difícil deducir que sería el encargado de recuperar las pruebas y presentarse ante el ya célebre aunque desconocido Javert.

 

—¿Qué tal fue la demanda? —preguntó.

  
—Bien —contestó su amigo sin alterarse por su brusco abordaje al tema—. Ahora sólo queda esperar el desarrollo del proceso.

 

—Y presionar para que no la dejen de lado—añadió Jehan, quien se había mostrado tan eufórico por el triunfo como todos los demás al ver llegar a Adèle, aunque no hubiera podido participar directamente durante el rescate.

 

Grantaire optó por callarse su escepticismo porque aquello pudiera llegar a buen puerto. De todas maneras, todos lo conocían ya.

 

—Entonces, ¿dónde están Enjolras y Bossuet? —preguntó, yendo al punto que más había llamado su atención al ingresar en la sala.  

 

No le extrañaba que Musichetta no estuviera allí: tenía un trabajo que atender. Tenía curiosidad además por el paradero de Gavroche.

 

Notó la mirada rápida que todos intercambiaron y un horrible presentimiento se formó en la boca de su estómago. Por suerte, sus amigos no eran de irse por las ramas. Combeferre fue quien le dio la respuesta esperada.

 

—Bossuet está con Gavroche —dijo sin muchos detalles. Grantaire podía sentir la tensión de sus otros tres amigos mientras lo escuchaban, lo que no era de ninguna ayuda—. Enjolras está en la comisaría. Se entregó por el secuestro de Claquesous.

 

El significado de aquellas palabras hizo eco en él. Tardó un poco en asimilarlas pero cuando lo hizo soltó una risa seca, desprovista de toda gracia.

 

—Eso es tan… Enjolras —dijo con amargura. Se fijó entonces en las expresiones tensas de sus amigos y arqueó una ceja—. Es estúpido. Va a lograr que lo maten.

 

Sabía que todos tenían el mismo temor, aunque lo disimularan mejor o se creyeran mejor sus argumentos.

 

—Lamarque lo va a defender —se apresuró a decir Courfeyrac, seguro de que era un factor mitigante—. Estará bien.

 

—Bien —repitió Grantaire—. Encerrado bajo el cuidado de la gente que ayudó a demandar. Los más interesados en hacerlo callar.

 

Notó que Jehan se removía incómodo en el sofá.

 

—Javert se ha asegurado de dejarlo protegido —dijo Combeferre con calma—. Si no podemos pagar la fianza, Lamarque pedirá que lo dejen en aislamiento.

 

Un gran consuelo, por supuesto. Bufó ante la idea, pero evidentemente nadie había requerido su opinión al respecto. ¿Desde cuándo había dispuesto Enjolras que haría semejante tontería y no se lo había dicho? El momento mismo del secuestro, por supuesto.

 

—¿Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor—. Ni siquiera lo hizo solo. Alguno de nosotros debería estar ahí con él.  

 

Courfeyrac chasqueó la lengua.

 

—Tampoco es que nos diera mucha opción, pero su lógica es buena: no va a dejarles un arma para desacreditar nada de lo que hicimos. Sin embargo, insistió muchísimo en que ningún otro de nosotros se involucrara.

 

Por evitar un riesgo Enjolras estaba asumiendo muchos más, todos en detrimento de él mismo. Muy propio de él.

 

—Además, creo que no quiere que el secuestro de Adèle quede impune —añadió Jehan.

 

El secuestro de Adèle. Pensaba hablar contra los Thénardier además, sin poder probar nada.

 

—¿Esa es su defensa? —preguntó con incredulidad.

 

—No está solo —se apresuró a asegurarle Courfeyrac—. Éponine Thénardier va a testificar.

 

La hija del líder de la banda. Enjolras estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo mataran y no sería al único.

 

—Si te consuela, sí pusimos algunas objeciones —señaló Joly suspirando. Grantaire estaba seguro de que lo había hecho argumentando todas las posibles enfermedades que podría contraer en una celda. Pero a él se le ocurrían muchas más terribles posibilidades.

 

—Supongo que no quiso escuchar las mías. De todas formas no les hubiera hecho el menor caso —replicó con amargura. Nunca le había avergonzado demostrar lo consciente que era del poco aprecio que le tenía Enjolras.

 

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, sus palabras no fueron bien recibidas. Notó la inconformidad en las expresiones de sus amigos. Jehan parecía particularmente triste de escucharlo. Una vez más, fue Combeferre quien tomó la palabra.

 

—Conozco muy bien a Enjolras. Lo suficiente para entender que si no te lo dijo fue en gran parte porque le hubiera sido mucho más difícil hacer lo que estaba seguro que tenía que hacer si te escuchaba.

 

La primera reacción que experimentó al escucharlo fue la más sincera incredulidad unida al desprecio que le resultaba natural a la idea de que él pudiera tener alguna influencia sobre Enjolras. Sin embargo, después de los últimos días, la noción resultaba un poco diferente.

 

—Estoy con Combeferre —aseveró Courfeyrac, menos solemne pero igual de seguro que su amigo—. Al final igual lo hubiera hecho, pero le habría costado mucho más. En especial después de la noche que deben haber pasado ayer.

 

Grantaire no era un adolescente, ni siquiera creía haberse sonrojado en esa época de su vida. Tampoco lo hizo en ese momento, pero algo debió traslucirse en su expresión que traicionó el hecho de que le habían pillado desprevenido.

 

—¡Se los dije! —exclamó Courfeyrac con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Por sus expresiones, Grantaire podía asumir que su amigo efectivamente había acertado con sus deducciones sobre Enjolras y él.

 

Combeferre se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

 

—Puedes no aprobar lo que hace Enjolras, pero sé que puedes entenderlo.

 

Valiente consuelo. Grantaire negó y desvió la mirada.

 

—Es una locura —declaró. La frase valía para toda la situación.

 

Antes de que sus amigos replicaran algo,  la voz de su hija le llegó desde el cuarto.

 

—Papá, ¡tengo sed!

 

Sed. Él también tenía sed. Mucha, pero no de agua. Se humedeció los labios secos y miró hacia la habitación. Sabía lo que iba a hacer ahora y lo odiaba.

 

—¿Pueden llevarle agua y cuidarla un rato? Necesito salir.

 

Levantó la frente con el mismo gesto desafiante que tenía siempre que alguien, por lo general Enjolras, se metía con su bebida. Ignoró la decepción o la reprobación en las expresiones de sus amigos y se quedó con la promesa de Joly y Jehan de que cuidarían de ella toda la noche. El último se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y Grantaire se dirigió hacia la puerta.

 

Necesitaba salir de allí.

 

**JUEVES**

**8:55p.m.**

**Bar Diógenes**

 

Grantaire miró la superficie lisa del líquido dentro de la copa que le habían servido. Era un pequeño trago, al que podrían seguir muchos más. Una noche completa para compensar la sequía del día anterior. Para afrontar la idea del peligro que corría Enjolras encerrado. El alivio de tener a Adèle de regreso.

 

Sin embargo, no lo tomó todavía.

 

Por primera vez desde el regreso de Adèle se permitió pensar en todo lo que había sucedido con Enjolras en esos días. La manera en que se había comportado con él, el primer intento de rescate, el extraño abrazo que le había dado entonces, el beso en su apartamento, el sexo en el depósito… Era difícil de creer que todo había sido real y no producto de algún delirio autoinducido.

 

No quería volver a la normalidad.

 

Aunque ahora, con Enjolras tras las rejas y en un inminente peligro, no había espacio para la normalidad tampoco. Ni siquiera para eso.

 

Tenía que dejar de pensar en esa situación.

 

Courfeyrac le había dado uno de los teléfonos desechables que utilizaban para que no estuviera incomunicado porque le hubieran quitado el suyo. En el Whatsapp tenía un mensaje de Juliette confirmándole su regreso al día siguiente, pidiéndole que llevara a Adèle por ella al aeropuerto y que se prepararan porque tenía una gran noticia.

 

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que la noticia debía ser sobre ella misma y por lo tanto le debían haber dado el trabajo. O sea, que esa era posiblemente su última noche con Adèle en mucho tiempo y él estaba allí, en el bar.

 

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y suspiró. El aire movió la superficie del licor y el aroma llenó sus sentidos.

 

Lo odiaba. Alguna vez le había pasado antes, momentos a su parecer dichosamente breves que había superado pronto. Pero esta vez era diferente. Odiaba todo lo que significaba en ese momento.

 

Tenía que dejarlo.

 

Se levantó de la barra e inspiró profundo. Tenía que hacerlo.

 

Sin embargo, fue incapaz de girar sobre sí mismo y marcharse. Al menos no hasta después de vaciar el trago con un solo movimiento de muñeca contra su boca.

 

El líquido todavía quemaba en su garganta cuando salió del local rumbo a buscar a su hija mientras todo su cuerpo ardía porque regresara del lugar del que estaba saliendo.


	7. Viernes

**VIERNES**

**7:15a.m.**

**Cementerio general**

Los cementerios eran los lugares más pacíficos y discretos que Courfeyrac conocía, siempre y cuando no se estuviera llevando a cabo un funeral. A esas horas de la mañana en especial era poco probable que hubiera en él más personas que unas cuentas viejecitas dejando flores en las tumbas de sus seres amados y arrancándole los hierbajos alrededor a las lápidas.

 

Ellas, y su amigo Marius, haciendo sus visitas de rigor al difunto padre que no había llegado a conocer. Era una larga historia.

 

—Este no es mi lugar de reunión favorito —le advirtió al llegar a su lado.

 

—El encargado ya está seguro de que eres nieto de la señora del lado —replicó Marius, con la vista todavía fija en la lápida sobre la que estaba grabada de manera bronca el apellido Pontmercy.

 

Courfeyrac temía que un día la verdadera familia de Camille Cotillard aparecerían por allí y le encontrarían dejando flores en la tumba de la difunta sin explicaciones. Sin embargo, sabía que era poco probable: aquel no era un punto de reunión habitual tampoco.

 

—Recibí tu mensaje —dijo tras comprobar que efectivamente se encontraban solos en esas parcelas del terreno—. ¿Qué es tan importante?

 

Mentiría si dijera que el mensaje de Marius a altas horas de la noche para decirle que necesitaba hablar con él no lo había asustado. Había hecho referencia a su abuelo, por lo que no había podido dejar de preguntarse si tendría alguna relación con la situación de Enjolras y de las demandas.

 

El aspecto serio de Marius no ayudaba a calmar sus ánimos.

 

—El abuelo estuvo discutiendo ayer con Théodule —declaró su amigo finalmente—. Mi primo llegó a la casa cuando Cosette y yo cenábamos con él. Traía noticias sobre la demanda. Teme que lo investiguen y buscaba la protección del abuelo.

 

Cuando un barco empieza a hundirse las ratas huyen. Era una buena señal para su causa el hecho de que el más joven de los Gillenormand considerara que era necesario recurrir a su apellido para sobrevivir al debacle y que no era bastante la fuerza del grupo para resistir aquel embate.

 

—¿Qué le dijo tu abuelo? —preguntó cuando notó que Marius no continuaba su relato.

 

Marius esbozó una sonrisa corta, divertida.

 

—Le dijo que era un idiota, como suele hacer.

 

Era difícil no contagiarse de la sonrisa. Courfeyrac nunca había podido tratar al primo de su amigo pero tenía una idea muy clara de él, era todo un personaje. Casi podía visualizar su cara al escuchar cómo recibía el abuelo sus temores.

 

—Sospecho que no estamos acá por Théodule entonces —dedujo, al tiempo que se levantaba de dejar las flores para Camille en su lugar—. ¿Cierto?

 

Hasta en ese momento la mirada de Marius dejó la piedra que identificaba la tumba del hombre por quien había rompido con toda la ideología y tradición de los Gillenormand, con quienes había sido criado. 

 

—Después mi abuelo volvió a hablarme sobre conseguirme un puesto en la fiscalía. Dice que es el mejor momento posible, que van a necesitar todas las mentes posibles para hacerle frente a este duro ataque que se está dando contra nuestras instituciones.

 

Aquello no era nuevo, Courfeyrac lo sabía. El trabajo probono de Marius era considerado una pérdida de tiempo y un insulto en su familia, pero se le consentía porque el viejo no soportaba la idea de perder a su nieto favorito de nuevo. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo había estado intentando colocar a su brillante abogado en un lugar estratégico para que pudiera ascender hacia los sitios apropiados.

 

Le sostuvo la mirada a Marius, comprendiendo por qué lo había citado. Con pesar supo que aquello era una notificación simplemente: no solicitaba ni su opinión ni su aprobación, aunque le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

 

—No sabemos si estarías en un lugar donde podrías hacer algo por Enjolras. O por la denuncia —dijo con voz grave. Le hubiera gustado tener la guía de Combeferre para abordar el tema.

 

Marius asintió, era consciente de ello.

 

—Dentro tendría más posibilidades de estarlo —declaró con seguridad.

 

A Courfeyrac se le resecó la garganta.

 

—¿Lo hablaste con Cosette ya?

 

La pregunta sobraba, estaba seguro de que sí, pero habría esperado que la inteligente esposa de su amigo le hubiera sacado esa idea de la cabeza.

 

—Por supuesto —replicó Marius—. Está de acuerdo en que es una gran opción.

 

Lo era. Sin lugar a dudas. Recorrió con la mirada el campo que se abría ante ellos en el lugar en el que estaban, todo lleno de plantas verdes y flores marchitas. Muertos, cientos de ellos.

 

—Será peligroso —le advirtió—. Si se descubriera que espías para nosotros pero trabajas con la fiscalía, muchas cosas podrían salir mal. Es como pararse sobre un barril de pólvora con fuego en las manos.

 

Encaró a Marius esperando una reacción a sus palabras, pero no encontró la que esperaba. Seguridad y determinación era todo lo que veía en él. La gota de miedo en su expresión no hacía sombra a lo demás.

 

—Quiero hacerlo —declaró su amigo.

 

Courfeyrac suspiró y extendió una mano hacia él. Tendrían que doblar cuidados y disminuir a cero el poco contacto que tenían. Cuando Marius estrechó la mano que le ofrecía con la suya, temblaba un poco. Era lo único que traicionaba su férrea determinación, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se echaría hacia atrás.

 

Orgulloso como pocas veces lo había estado, lo jaló hacia sí para abrazarlo con fuerza.

 

**VIERNES**

**9:45 a.m.**

**Café del aeropuerto**

 

El bullicio en los alrededores del aeropuerto estaba lleno de una vibración y agitación tan mundana y normal que Grantaire tenía problemas en creer que realmente estaba allí. Tras la tensión y el dolor de los últimos días, la situación resultaba irreal. Pero allí estaba, con un café negro sin azúcar al frente, junto al vaso alargado que parecía tener un helado de fantasía más que un mocaccino. Tras él, una radiante Juliette le contaba las últimas noticias de su contrato mientras una Adèle  más cariñosa que de costumbre se acurrucaba contra el pecho de su madre mientras abrazaba una muñeca nueva que le había traído.

 

Desde que la madre de su hija había aparecido la niña se había guindado de su cuello y si no la había tenido alzada todo el rato era porque ya pesaba bastante. Sin embargo, Adèle no se había soltado de su cintura. No le había preguntado cómo había estado, sino que la había inundado de regalos y promesas de un futuro brillante. Adèle asentía a todo. Si a Juliette le extrañaba tanto apego debía atribuirlo a la cantidad de días que habían estado separadas.

 

Tenía que desengañarla, pero hablar en ese lugar del secuestro resultaba tan chocante como pensar que el mundo superficial del que Juliette les hablaba era real.

 

—Nos marcharemos en una semana. No hay fecha de finalización prevista para este espectáculo, se espera que sea una atracción permanente. ¡Es casi como un trabajo estable! Me darán un apartamento en el edificio de la empresa y ya me dieron los contactos para un kindergarten perfecto para Adèle. ¡Seremos tan felices!

 

Estaba seguro de que así sería. Al menos ella estaba radiante mientras hablaba de sus planes futuros. Era difícil seguirle el paso. Usualmente los dos tenían la misma capacidad de hablar por horas e hilar temas sin sentido uno tras otro, aunque los de Juliette eran más banales. Sin embargo, ese día había varios factores que lo distraían: lo reciente del secuestro, los efectos del poco licor que había bebido en esos días y el recuerdo constante de que Enjolras estaba en la cárcel.

 

Tomó un largo trago de su café. Notó cómo la expresión de su amiga cambiaba al fin, percibiendo que algo no estaba bien.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te preocupa que vernos menos? Siempre puedes viajar a visitar a Adèle  y quedarte con ella por temporadas —dijo con calor, extendiendo una mano para estrechar la suya.

 

Grantaire levantó la vista hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Podía entender por qué a Enjolras no le agradaba Juliette, pero para él había sido un apoyo en muchas ocasiones. A su manera se entendían. A veces.

 

—Tal vez no es mala idea —dijo finalmente.

 

Adèle se incorporó y los miró frunciendo el ceño.

 

—¿Pero te voy a ver, papá? ¿Vas a venir? ¡Todo va a ser bonito, tienes que venir! Seguro que ahí nadie te golpea la cabeza.

 

Ah, había contado con que Adèle  sacara el tema. La pregunta era cómo seguir ahora. Juliette, por supuesto, con toda su expresividad habitual se levantó bruscamente para revisarle la cabeza. La herida sanaba rápido y no le había molestado mayor cosa tras los primeros días. ¿Realmente había empezado la semana en el hospital?

 

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —preguntó Juliette con horror—. ¿En qué lío te metiste? ¿En dónde se metieron esos amigos tuyos y tú?  

 

Grantaire suspiró.

 

—Es un poco complicado —declaró.

 

La expresión de Adèle  se tornó triste.

 

—Enjolras no se despidió de mi ayer —declaró con un amago de puchero.

 

Estaba muy sensible esos días. La noche anterior la había encontrado acostada con Jehan, dejando que le hiciera trenzas de fantasía en el cabello. Si lo había echado en falta durante su ausencia no se lo dijo, aunque se apresuró a marcharse a la cama con él. Sin embargo, no había parado de quejarse de que Enjolras no se había despedido de ella antes de tener que regresar con su madre.

 

Juliette volvió a tomar asiento, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró muy seria.

 

—Estoy esperando —declaró.

 

Grantaire arqueó una ceja.

 

—Ten presente que lo que tengo que contarte pasó durante todos los días que no hablaste con Adèle ni conmigo directamente ni una vez.

 

No debió extrañarle que pusiera los ojos en blanco al escucharlo. Luego, con un gesto cargado de cariño, tomó a Adèle por la barbilla.

 

—Ninguno de nosotros es un padre modelo —declaró con resignación. Luego sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a la niña—. ¡Pero te amamos!   

 

Pudo visualizar claramente la expresión asesina que aquella respuesta le hubiera generado en Enjolras. Pero en él no provocaba lo mismo. Tenía la certeza de que Juliette amaba a Adèle y por más defectos que tuviera como madre, era mejor para Adèle que él.

 

Al menos en ese momento.

 

Tal vez las cosas pudieran cambiar después.

 

Lo recorrió un escalofrío ante una idea tan esperanzadora. Sabía lo peligrosa que era la esperanza.

 

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Juliette, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué pasó mientras no estuve?

 

Antes de que Grantaire elaborara una respuesta, Adèle hizo el trabajo por él.

 

—Unos hombres malos golpearon a papá y me llevaron a un lugar muy feo, pero Éponine y Gavroche me cuidaron hasta que papá vino con Enjolras y los demás por mí.

 

Aunque debió preocuparse por la expresión horrorizada de Juliette y el río de preguntas que empezó a brotar de sus labios, no lo hizo. La expresión de Adèle al hablar con tanta tranquilidad de lo ocurrido, la seguridad que reflejaba al hablar de que él había ido a buscarla, la sensación de certeza y felicidad de haberla recuperado, eran todo lo que importaba.

 

**VIERNES**

**11:45 a.m.**

**Juzgado**

 

Todo había estallado para ese día. A Enjolras le hubiera gustado vivir de primera mano la salida a la prensa de las noticias sobre la investigación que el inspector Javert estaba iniciando contra varios miembros del grupo policial, unido al revuelo que estaba causando el pronunciamiento de la ley en la Asamblea que de haber existido un día antes hubiera frenado toda aquella investigación.

 

Lamarque se lo había contado todo esa mañana, dado que por las medidas de seguridad a las que Javert lo había sometido había pasado desde la tarde anterior en aislamiento. Antes de dirigirse al juzgado le había puesto al día sobre la situación en general, lo que Enjolras había agradecido.

 

Aquel hombre había sido un mentor y una inspiración para Enjolras, si bien había elegido un camino muy distinto al suyo para combatir la corrupción del país en el que vivían. Mientras Lamarque era un reputado jurista, él había optado por un camino clandestino más turbio y de peligros diferentes.

 

—Fue una buena movida el entregarte, pero muy riesgosa —le había dicho Lamarque antes de entrar al juicio. Luego lo había tranquilizado con respecto a la buena reputación de las personas en las que estaba su destino en ese momento.

 

Las cosas no habían ido mal.

 

—Mi cliente se entregó por voluntad propia, consciente de su falta y deseoso de cumplir la reparación requerida —había declarado Lamarque con rotundidad—. Estaremos negociando un trato en los próximos días, está dispuesto a entregar su pasaporte y presentarse a firmar a diario, o aquellas medidas que sean consideradas necesarias.

 

Por supuesto, no había sido tan sencillo. Había secuestrado a un hombre, lo había agredido y al menos por su familia se podía decir que tenía los medios económicos para escapar del país si así lo deseara.

 

—El monto de la fianza no es demasiado elevado —había declarado Lamarque al terminar el proceso, en la pequeña sala dispuesta para que los abogados y sus clientes pudieran hablar. Combeferre y Courfeyrac, quienes habían acudido a la vista, estaban con ellos. Asintieron, estaban de acuerdo.

 

Sin embargo, Enjolras movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

 

—No vale la pena —aseguró—. El grupo necesitará esos fondos. De todas maneras estaré dentro de nuevo en unos días, cuando se concrete el trato.

 

Había hablado con toda la rotundidad y autoridad que le había sido posible. Para su fastidio, ninguno de los presentes dio muestras de mostrarse convencido de su argumento.

 

—No deberías estar dentro más de lo necesario —le advirtió Lamarque—. No queremos darles oportunidad de ensuciar tu nombre más allá de esto o de hacerte daño. En el trato podemos negociar las instalaciones en las que serás encerrado, pero mientras tanto no puedo garantizar nada.

 

—Estaré bien —replicó frunciendo el ceño—. Y si no, serán más pruebas contra ellos.

 

No tenía miedo de hacer lo correcto. Sabía que sus amigos lo podían entender, razón por la que le fastidió ver que su expresión de duda no variaba.

 

—¿Qué? —Les preguntó con cierta rudeza. No necesitaba que sus propios amigos le hicieran aquello más complicado.

 

Combeferre y Courfeyrac intercambiaron una mirada. El primero fue el que tomó la palabra.

 

—Todo está siendo muy repentino. No nos hemos terminado de estructurar para lo que viene, nos haría bien tenerte para ello.

 

Ciertamente con el secuestro de Adèle habían dedicado todo su tiempo previo al rescate, cuando el plan original había sido dedicarla a planificar sus siguientes pasos tras la presentación de la demanda. Sin embargo, la cantidad de dinero era elevada y no quería solicitarlo a su familia aunque fuera por orgullo. Usar los fondos del ABC le parecía una idea terrible.

 

—Ustedes pueden encargarse —aseguró.

 

Courfeyrac, sin embargo, tenía un argumento más.

 

—¿Y qué hay de Grantaire?

 

No fue necesario que elaborara más. Enjolras pudo visualizarlo perfectamente. Grantaire debía estar furioso con él y en extremo preocupado, con su vena fatalista en la máxima expresión. 

 

—Al menos deberías hablarle —añadió Combeferre.

 

Luego, para su estupefacción, ambos amigos se giraron hacia Lamarque. Tardó un momento en comprender que era un tema que habían hablado antes.

 

—Conseguí un espacio de visita para ti esta tarde —dijo el abogado—. Tus amigos creen que deberías hablar con él antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

 

Sintió que se le resecaban los labios y no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. No podía negarse a la idea de ver a Grantaire después de todo lo sucedido, aunque hubiera sido la mejor opción.

 

**VIERNES**

**3:30p.m.**

**Sala de visitas de la prisión**

Aquel no era un lugar para Enjolras. Estaba convencido de eso incluso antes de cruzar las puertas, ver el aspecto descuidado del edificio y las personas de las que iba a estar rodeado allí. En cada guardia veía un posible enemigo, tanto como en cada otro de los presos. Cualquiera podía estar ligado a la red de corrupción que estaban denunciando y cualquiera podía tener relación con el Patrón Minette.

 

Con dinero suficiente, se podía encontrar a cualquier agente neutro dentro que hiciera el trabajo de todas formas.

 

Le daba escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

 

Tomó asiento en la mesa que le indicaron, en una habitación cerrada. Tan solo una pequeña ventanita rectangular daba al exterior. La iluminación era fuerte al menos. Ahí debía esperar a que trajeran al preso.

 

Tenía la boca reseca cuando escuchó el sonido metálico de la cerradura al abrir. No estaba seguro de cómo esperaba encontrarlo, pero al verle aparecer en la puerta tuvo que admitir que se veía bien, más allá de unas ojeras marcadas sobre la piel blanca de su rostro. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que había pasado poco más de un día desde que había visto a Enjolras la última vez.

 

Se había imaginado tantos escenarios terribles durante las últimas veinticuatro horas que esperaba encontrarlo mucho peor.

 

El guardia cerró la puerta al salir, dejándolos solos.

 

—Tengo que admitir que Lamarque es muy bueno —declaró Grantaire, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar la intensidad de la mirada de Enjolras sobre él—. Pensé que tendría que verte a través de un vidrio con rejas y hablarte por un teléfono que apestaba al aliento de los visitantes anteriores.

 

—Siempre tan fatalista —replicó Enjolras, tomando asiento frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. No había más mobiliario allí.

 

Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos.

 

—¿Vas a intentar convencerme de que paguemos la fianza y salga de aquí?

 

Grantaire lanzó una risita irónica.

 

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo es inútil intentar convencerte de algo.

 

—Eso nunca te ha detenido.

 

Hizo una pausa antes de replicar. En realidad sí que le había detenido muchas veces, pero discutían tanto que no había manera de que lo supiera.

 

—No quieres hablar de este tema conmigo. Por eso no me dijiste nada antes de hacer esto.

 

Le dio la impresión de que Enjolras acuñaba el golpe. Le extrañó, pues era un reproche que debía estar esperando.

 

—No quería despedirme con una discusión. Ya estábamos empezando y creí que debías centrarte en Adèle —replicó tras unos momentos, haciendo la concesión de explicarse. Incluso sonaba razonable. Al menos hasta que añadió algo más a su defensa—. Además, me hubieras llenado de perspectivas negativas.

 

—Será porque hay muchas posibilidades de que esto salga muy mal —se apresuró a responderle.

 

Enjolras desvió la mirada hacia un lado, como si lo que fuera a decir le costara hacerlo.

 

—Con uno de nosotros que sea negativo es suficiente —declaró cortante.

 

Grantaire soltó un bufido de disgusto.

 

—Estoy seguro de que otros del grupo también tienen objeciones a todo esto.

 

La mirada de Enjolras se clavó entonces en la de él, entre enojado y ofendido.

 

—No me refería a un “nosotros” grupal —aclaró con sequedad.

 

El peso de aquellas palabras tardó un poco en asentarse en su mente, aunque la presión insistente de la mirada de Enjolras le ayudó a abrirse paso hasta que alcanzó a comprenderlas.

 

Por un momento sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

 

—Nosotros —repitió. Arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

 

Era difícil creer algo que había considerado siempre imposible. Sin embargo, Enjolras no parecía dispuesto a dejar lugar a dudas.

 

—Me ofendería creer que me conoces tan poco como para creer realmente que lo que sucedió estos días fue producto de la lástima.

 

Por el tono de su voz y su expresión, era evidente que estaba ofendido. Sin embargo, no creer aquello implicaba aceptar algo más difícil de asimilar.

 

Se encogió de hombros, intentando ignorar el serio reproche tras sus palabras.

 

—Eres una persona compasiva —replicó intentando restarle importancia.

 

Sin embargo, el semblante de Enjolras no cedió lo más mínimo en seriedad.

 

—Y sincera —replicó—. No te engañaría de esa manera. 

 

Eso también tenía que admitir que era verdad. Se removió incómodo en la silla, muy consciente de repente de que aquella conversación estaba siendo monitoreada, grabada y quizá escuchada en ese mismo momento.

 

En definitiva aquel no era el mejor lugar para tratar aquel tema. Pero si no era entonces, no habría cuándo.

 

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y ladeó la cabeza.

 

—Tienes que admitir que no puede ser coincidencia que sucediera durante el secuestro de Adèle.

 

Supo que había tocado un punto importante cuando fue el turno de Enjolras de removerse con incomodidad. Le permitió una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos.

 

Nunca había deseado tanto perder una discusión. Quería ser convencido. Necesitaba serlo.

 

—Tienes razón —admitió finalmente Enjolras—, no fue coincidencia. Usualmente me mantengo enfocado en el trabajo. Nuestra próxima asignación, el próximo paso, el objetivo a cumplir. Necesito estar centrado y me esfuerzo por estarlo siempre. Pero esta semana tuve que enfocarme en ti.

 

Se detuvo en sus explicaciones entonces. Su mirada era tan intensa que resultaba difícil de soportar, pero Grantaire no se atrevía siquiera a parpadear. Notó la garganta seca ante las implicaciones que aquella frase podría tener para él.

 

—No soy tan fuerte —añadió Enjolras tras unos momentos.

 

Había bajado el tono de voz. No sólo el volumen, sino que la aspereza quedó a un lado. Había algo cálido en sus palabras. Algo a lo que Grantaire intentó aferrarse, en lugar del arrepentimiento que parecía traslucir detrás de lo que decía.

 

—Lamento ser una distracción indeseada —replicó poniendo las manos sobre la mesa y encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia de manera patética.

 

Pero no quería esperar que añadiera algo más. No podía escuchar el resto.

 

Sus palabras provocaron una contracción de furia en las facciones de Enjolras.

 

—¡No he dicho que seas eso! —exclamó con fuerza. Se inclinó por encima de la mesa, movimiento que lo tomó desprevenido. Su mano se vio capturada por una de las de Enjolras, blanca, delgada y fuerte—. Y lo sabes.

 

Grantaire tragó grueso, todos sus sentidos enfocados en el contacto piel contra piel de sus manos, trayendo a la mente recuerdos y más recuerdos de esa semana y las anteriores.

 

Sí, tal vez lo sabía.

 

Negó lentamente.

 

—No quieres distracciones, por eso te vas a quedar aquí —declaró mirando las grises paredes a su alrededor—. Harás tu penitencia, seguirás tu lucha desde adentro… Eso también lo sé.

 

Enjolras soltó su mano y retrocedió contra el espaldar de su silla, resoplando con impotencia.

 

—¿Ahora es que vas a convencerme de que tengo que salir de aquí?

 

Grantaire negó de nuevo.

 

—¿Me harías caso?

 

—No —reconoció Enjolras sin dudarlo—. Pero Combeferre y Courfeyrac van a estar muy decepcionados. De alguna manera contaban con que me convencieras.

 

Se levantó del asiento. Querría quedarse hasta el último segundo posible junto a Enjolras, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la necesidad de salir de ese sitio. Suspiró y sonrió de medio lado.

 

—Eso es probablemente porque no sabían que salgas o no, yo no voy a estar por acá. No tengo influencia sobre ti de todas maneras.

 

Notó cómo sus palabras tomaban a Enjolras por sorpresa. Notó cómo se tensaba y acusaba el golpe con una expresión de incomprensión y algo de miedo.

 

—¿De qué hablas? —La urgencia en su voz no era nueva, pero nunca la había escuchado referida a él en esos términos—. ¿Dónde vas a estar?

 

No debía haber abierto la boca. No era buena idea decírselo, pero tenía que admitir que una parte de él había estado deseando hacerlo. Necesitaba su reacción.

 

—¿Es por Adèle? —Insistió Enjolras ante la falta de respuesta—. ¿Te vas a la ciudad donde le dieron el trabajo a Juliette?

 

Grantaire negó de inmediato.

 

—Creo que es evidente que Adèle está mejor lejos de mí, al menos de momento —contestó con seriedad. Luego se humedeció los labios. Tenía sed. Mucha sed—. Pero sí tiene que ver con ella, de alguna forma. Y contigo. Y conmigo.

 

Enjolras se levantó también.

 

Le pareció escuchar movimiento al otro lado de la puerta. Los vigilaban. Alguien debía pensar que había un riesgo potencial.

 

—Grantaire, ¿dónde vas? —preguntó con ese tono al que era casi imposible negarse.

 

Dudó un momento.

 

—No debería decírtelo. Te decepcionarás y será peor. —El ceño fruncido que le brindó por toda respuesta no era exactamente premonitorio de comprensión y aceptación cuando fracasara, pero le animó a hablar de todas maneras—. Voy a entrar a un centro de rehabilitación.

 

Desvió la mirada, captando tan sólo de reojo la sorpresa en la expresión de Enjolras y después, una alegría y una esperanza que quemaban.

 

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó con un rastro de incredulidad de la que Grantaire se sabía merecedor.

 

—Si supero un par de días sobrio, supongo —respondió, evitando el contacto visual.

 

Había tomado la determinación la noche anterior, con Adèle durmiendo a su lado y el recuerdo de la dependencia enfermiza al alcohol contra la que había tenido que luchar aquella semana para poder recuperarla. La expresión de Enjolras al darle de beber como si fuera una medicina desagradable. Las náuseas que se dio a sí mismo al sentirse totalmente dependiente.

 

Había hecho averiguaciones esa mañana y había un centro que podía costear, pero podría ingresar hasta el lunes siguiente. Ese día tenía que despedirse de Enjolras y los siguientes los dedicaría a su hija. Si estaba en condiciones.

 

— Vas a lograrlo si de verdad lo quieres—declaró Enjolras tras una pausa. Probablemente no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera él, la persona más optimista que conocía ante las causas perdidas— Es una gran noticia.

 

Sonrió de medio lado mientras se atrevía a mirarlo de nuevo.

 

—Pero no lo suficientemente buena como para sacarte de aquí —replicó.

 

Notó la confusión en el rostro de Enjolras, quien frunció el ceño de nuevo, perdido.

 

—No haría ninguna diferencia —dijo sin comprender—. Los dos tenemos que hacer lo que nos corresponde. Saldrás de ahí y yo saldré de aquí eventualmente.

 

Al escucharlo no le quedó más que asentir y dirigirse hacia la puerta. No aguantaría allí mucho más. Tocó con los nudillos, para decepción de Enjolras.

 

—Eventualmente —repitió, mirándolo a los ojos.

 

Notó que el hombre intentaba aproximarse, como si pretendiera asirlo y acercarlo a él. Negó para detenerlo. No sabía lo que pretendía, pero no quería sentirlo cerca si tenía que irse. Tampoco quería darles excusas a los guardias de la prisión o a sus compañeros para maltratarlo más de lo que ya lo harían. Aquel no era un buen lugar para él, ni lo hubiera sido de ninguna manera, aunque no se hubiera metido con la policía.

 

Enjolras se detuvo. Pudo notar cómo tragaba grueso y asentía.

 

Quiso decir algo para despedirse. Alguna frase ingeniosa que le quitara hierro al momento o algún consejo importante, pero no pudo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, salió de allí sin volver a mirar hacia atrás.

 

Podía dibujar de memoria aquel rostro que no iba a volver a ver en mucho tiempo.

 

**VIERNES**

**10:30 p.m.**

**Apartamento de Grantaire**

 

El olor de licor que todavía flotaba en el apartamento torturaba sus sentidos. Sin embargo, aunque aquello terminara muy mal, al menos podría sentirse orgulloso de haber sido capaz de vaciar en el fregadero las botellas que le quedaban en casa. Aunque terminara tomando de nuevo hasta perder el sentido, podría decir que alguna vez había sido capaz de hacer aquello.

 

El único problema era que después de su heroico acto se había quedado solo en su apartamento, una noche viernes, con un síndrome de abstinencia en ciernes y la cabeza demasiado llena como para poder serenarse.

 

La última conversación con Enjolras se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, así como el encuentro con Juliette donde, tras escuchar la historia del secuestro y los verdaderos motivos detrás, la mujer le había sugerido irse a la misma ciudad que ellas y alejarse del peligro que implicaban sus amigos.

 

Por suerte, no había dicho que no estuviera dispuesta a dejar a Adèle  visitarlo si se quedaba. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que incluso le pediría que se hiciera cargo de ella de vez en cuando.

 

Podría salir de la casa para distraerse, pero todo el mundo en la calle a esas horas estaba saliendo para empezar la fiesta de la noche. Por supuesto, podía llamar y quedar con alguno de sus amigos, pero la mayoría estaba reponiéndose todavía de los días anteriores, planeando cómo lidiar con lo que se aproximaba y en general, habían acordado mantener un perfil bajo los siguientes días, sin exponerse demasiado.

 

Encendió un cigarrillo y se dejó caer en el sofá. Tomó el control del viejo televisor. No solía utilizarlo mucho, pero no tenía ánimo para sentarse a buscar en la computadora algo que ver. El zapping tenía algo consolador, al menos le daba la falsa impresión de hacer algo con el menor desgaste posible.

 

Al pasar por el primer canal de noticias se detuvo. El titular en la parte inferior de la pantalla capturó su atención: “Joven que se entregó por secuestro levanta sospechas sobre Patrón Minette”.

 

La periodista que estaba informando hablaba sobre la supuesta existencia de un grupo criminal organizado que se hacía llamar por ese nombre y de quien un miembro estaba dispuesto a declarar en su contra. Courfeyrac había movido algunos contactos para que la información llegara a la prensa desde el día anterior, antes de que la policía pudiera moverse para cubrir a sus aliados del hotel Montfermeil.

 

Tampoco era probable que se desgastaran mucho en protegerlos: debían considerarse lo suficientemente importantes para que las declaraciones de unos desarrapados como aquellos no tuvieran ningún peso contra ellos, aunque fueran bajo juramento.

 

Grantaire dudaba que alguien que trabajara con la justicia creyera todavía que un juramento valía para algo, pero de todas maneras no estaban tratando con gente a la que un constructo tan abstracto como aquel le importara.

 

Hablando de justicia, en el siguiente canal de noticias estaban pasando tomas de la Asamblea, donde ese día se había aprobado la famosa ley que impedía a personas particulares presentar pruebas a la policía sin que mediaran investigaciones oficiales.

 

_De haberse aprobado esto antes, la Policía del país no se encontraría enfrentando ahora mismo las dificultades de la denuncia formulada el día de ayer contra un grupo de agentes a quienes se les atribuyen graves actos de corrupción. El señor Gillenormand se ha lanzado contra esa denuncia que al día de hoy sería ilegal, gracias a una aprobación que se logró con su voto y el de toda su bancada. Llama la atención considerando que su nieto, el detective Théodule Gillenormand se encuentra entre los agentes que están siendo investigados a la luz de la denuncia mencionada._

 

Algo había dicho Courfeyrac cuando se comunicaron con él para que fuera a la prisión ese día. Si le había entendido bien, Marius iba a entrar a trabajar a la fiscalía. Probablemente la gente pensaría que intentaba echarle una mano a su primo y meter el hombro por primera vez a favor de su familia. Era la mejor cubierta que le hubieran podido buscar… al menos hasta que el nido de víboras donde iba a entrar se diera cuenta de que no había un gramo de corrupción en él.

 

Resopló y continuó pasando canales: podía estar seguro de que Courfeyrac ya se estaba ocupando de eso. Era una suerte, porque él ya no podía preocuparse por nada más ese día.

 

Era cada vez más consciente de que aquel método de distracción no estaba funcionando. Fastidiado, apagó la colilla de cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre la mesita y se levantó en busca de uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo y un lápiz. Volvió al sofá y empezó a realizar trazos sin mayor planeamiento, con un canal de música vieja en pantalla al que no le puso mayor atención.

 

Sonrió para sí al notar que entre las líneas de grafito empezaba a formarse el rostro de su hija. Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta.

 

Debía reconocer que la posibilidad de que fueran a por ellos de manera individual había cruzado su cabeza, por lo que se retorció las manos, nervioso. Llamaron nuevamente, con más insistencia. Su visitante tenía poca paciencia.

 

—Grantaire, abre, soy yo.

 

Le tomó un momento más reaccionar tras reconocer una voz que no había esperado volver a escuchar tan cerca en mucho tiempo.

 

Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y luego corrió hacia la puerta.

 

Al abrir se encontró con Enjolras. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía inquieto. Los cabellos anormalmente castaños caían a ambos lados de su rostro. Las ojeras en su cara eran un poco más pronunciadas que cuando lo había visto en la tarde y su semblante tenía una expresión particularmente seria.  

 

Estaba demasiado sorprendido de verlo ahí como para hacer un comentario al respecto.

 

—Pedí un préstamo que voy a pagar a mi familia—contestó Enjolras a la pregunta no formulada de qué hacía fuera de la cárcel. Ante su falta de comentarios, añadió más información innecesaria—. Pagué la fianza a última hora de la tarde.

 

Una sonrisa se abrió paso despacio en el rostro de Grantaire, sin terminar de formarse del todo. No sabía qué lo había impulsado a salir, pero estaba fuera.

 

—Supongo que Combeferre y Courfeyrac estarán contentos —comentó, apoyándose en la puerta.

 

Enjolras desvió la mirada con su expresión habitual de fastidio cuando sentía que no lo tomaba en serio.

 

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó algo cortante.

 

Reaccionando, Grantaire se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Todavía no terminaba de procesar la idea de que estuviera allí.

 

Enjolras entró con paso firme y lanzó una mirada de reconocimiento a todo el apartamento, la cual se detuvo sobre las botellas de alcohol vacías en la cocina. Era el turno de Grantaire de responder a una pregunta muda.

 

—Tenía que hacerlo antes de que no tuviera fuerzas para deshacerme de ellas.

 

Al escucharlo, la mirada de Enjolras continuó examinando el lugar, aunque un rastro de orgullo había aparecido en sus facciones. Se encontró entonces con el cuaderno de dibujo y un inicio de sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 

—Estás dibujando —comentó.

 

Grantaire se encogió de hombros.

 

—Intentaba distraerme con algo —admitió. Eso era todo. No quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones con la idea de que iba a utilizar su talento, como solía llamarlo.

 

Enjolras levantó la mirada hacia él entonces.

 

—Quería clarificar algunas cosas —declaró. Parecía resuelto, como si llevara preparado lo que iba a decir. El propósito específico de acudir a su casa esa noche.

 

Arqueó ambas cejas y se acercó a él, guiándolo de regreso a la salita de la casa. Le señaló los sillones, pero Enjolras no hizo el menor movimiento para sentarse. Estaba determinado a hablar.

 

—No quiero volver a la normalidad —declaró en su lugar con firmeza.

 

¿En serio? Esa discusión había sido incluso antes de que lo encarcelaran.

 

—¿Normalidad? —repitió Grantaire con incredulidad. Soltó una risita sarcástica—. Adèle se marcha con Juliette a otra ciudad, yo voy a estar internado y tú prisionero. No es exactamente la normalidad de la que hablaba. 

 

Sus palabras fastidiaron un poco más a su visitante.

 

—No quiero que vuelvas a ponerme como algo distante —insistió Enjolras—. No quiero ser el líder severo e inalcanzable otra vez.

 

Grantaire le sostuvo la mirada con una creciente sensación de inquietud.

 

—Eres el líder —le recordó.

 

Enjolras dio un par de pasos hacia él.

 

—Lo soy para todos, pero eso no me impide ser su amigo también. Contigo siempre ha sido diferente.

 

Porque era diferente. Grantaire nunca había querido ser su amigo. Siempre había tenido claro sus grandes diferencias. Siempre había tenido a flor de piel sus sentimientos por él.

 

—No me alejes de nuevo —insistió Enjolras.

 

Aquello era fácil de decir, pero no sabía cómo asumirlo.

 

—Tú eres el que se va a meter en prisión —dijo evasivamente. Sin embargo, Enjolras no estaba para andarse por las ramas.

 

—Estoy aquí. Pagué esa multa y estoy intentando no alejarme —replicó. Se acercó más a él todavía y extendió una mano hacia él, aprisionando los dedos que tenían ya algunas manchas de grafito—. Dijiste que necesitabas dos días. Dos días de sobriedad.

 

Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, aunque le costara creerlo. Asintió.

 

—Dos días sobrio. O al menos en condiciones de querer entrar al centro el lunes —aclaró.

 

La mano de Enjolras, cálida y firme, estrechó la suya.

 

—No tendrás que hacerlo solo —declaró, por si le quedaba alguna duda.  

 

Grantaire tragó grueso. No podía ser.

 

—No le he dicho nada a nadie más que a ti.

 

Una sombra de fastidio cruzó el rostro de Enjolras al escucharlo. La seriedad en su expresión era absoluta. 

 

—No estoy hablando de nadie más —lo corrigió.

 

Luego, lo besó. Despacio y profundo. Era la primera vez que Enjolras iniciaba el beso entre ambos. La primera vez que lo hacían sin que hubiera una gran ansiedad y un gran miedo de por medio. Se tomó su tiempo para explorar sus labios y luego abrirse paso dentro de su boca. Grantaire tuvo que sostenerse de su cintura para mantener el equilibrio.

 

Todo lo que había quedado suspendido en el ambiente entre ambos en la visita de esa tarde empezaba a aflorar: los miedos, la preocupación, los sentimientos.

 

Cuando se separó de él lo suficiente para poder respirar, Grantaire hizo dos intentos fallidos de respiraciones profundas antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Había un brillo en ellos que le era desconocido hasta entonces.

 

—Tú saldrás y yo saldré, eventualmente —dijo Enjolras apoyando la frente contra la suya. La mano que había puesto en la parte baja de su espalda hizo un poco de presión contra él para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

 

Sin atreverse a romper el momento con palabras, lo besó de nuevo. No fue hasta tiempo después que sus labios se detuvieron una vez más en busca de aire, pero las manos de ambos empezaban a vagar entre prendas de ropa que empezaban a estorbar.

 

—¿Hay algún tipo de terapia nueva para la sobriedad que se base en tener sexo? —preguntó Grantaire a modo de broma, aun intentando convencerse de que aquello estaba pasando.

 

Sin embargo, el rostro de Enjolras se ensombreció y se paralizó de repente, mirándolo con cierta precaución.

 

—Esto no es un vicio por otro, ¿cierto? —preguntó con un tono de duda que golpeó a Grantaire en lo más profundo.

 

Negó lentamente, levantando las manos hacia el rostro de Enjolras, al cual ya no enmarcaban los rizos dorados pero él podía visualizarlos perfectamente. Delineó con los pulgares las ojeras que demacraban aquel rostro que tanto tiempo llevaba adorando y luego el borde de la boca. Apenas podía creer que podía hacer aquello.  Sonrió ligeramente cuando Enjolras intentó atrapar sus dedos con los labios a pesar de estarlo taladrando con la mirada todavía.

 

No era dañino, no era destructivo. No se producía náuseas a sí mismo por desearlo. Los peligros podían venir de su trabajo clandestino, pero no de ellos.

 

Él sabía lo que era un vicio. Esto era muy diferente.

 

—Para nada —replicó Grantaire con una seriedad que contrastaba con su comentario anterior.

 

Entonces lo besó de nuevo.

 

Cuando Enjolras se relajó nuevamente ante su contacto y poco después su boca dejó los labios para empezar a recorrer la piel que iba quedando al descubierto al deshacerse de la ropa, supo que le había creído.

 

Supo que él mismo empezaba a creer.

 

Sería un largo fin de semana. Habría sexo, habría temblores, habría dudas, ansiedad, discusiones. Conociendo a Enjolras, habría reuniones del ABC, planes a futuro, estrategias a considerar. Él tendría que lidiar con el síndrome de abstinencia planeando sobre su cabeza y Enjolras con sus expectativas exageradas de cambio en los demás.

 

Luego vendría una semana donde a cada uno le esperaría una nueva, importante y atemorizante fase de su vida que ninguno podía saber si sobrevivirían de la manera que esperaban.

 

Pero en ese preciso momento, todo se reducía a Enjolras y a él, libres, todos a salvo y ellos dos juntos.

 

Grantaire no podía pedir nada más.


End file.
